The Magician's Tale of Terror
by Dragonmaidx
Summary: Strange things begin to unfold in this weird tale. Jessica, with her mind enslaved by the evil will of the sceptre, must choose what her heart feels: to strive what she has been fighting for, or a burning desire wanting more than she realises?
1. Chapter 1

**THE MAGICIAN'S TALE OF TERROR **

_Summary: Strange things begin to unfold in this weird tale. Jessica, with her mind enslaved by the evil will of the sceptre, must choose what her heart feels: to strive what she has been fighting for, or a burning desire wanting more than she realises?_

**A/N: I have been looking at DQ8 and completely forgot about this fanfiction! I know I haven't been writing in ages (more like 5 years ago) but things just got out of hand: university, personal projects, working part-time whilst trying to find a full time job. My old computer died and somehow I lost my original work! But never mind. Now I am back, I wanted to start this whole fanfiction again. Thanks to my good memory, I remember majority of the plot of my first draft. I also would like to add some references to the game, as well as new (gruesome) ideas too.**

**Critic would be most appreciated to help me improve my grammar.**

**This is rated 'M' for explicit reasons! ****Dragon Quest 8 and other references certainly do not belong to me!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Possession**

These flashbacks seem to get worse and worse...

"_I won't leave your side. From now on I'll protect you."_

"_Cor Blimey!"_

_"Weary travellers."_

_"WHAT!? That fiend killed his own teacher!?"_

_"Parting is such sweet sorrow!"_

_"I am just happy that I can be at service for everyone."_

__"An epic tale full of laughter, thrills and tears."__

_"No words... Your shoes can tell the tale..."_

__"You must find the one who place the curse upon her... Dhoulmagus..."__

_"Are you entirely bereft of compassion!?"_

_"As far as I am concerned, I no longer have a daughter!"_

"_Fine! I was planning on leaving until you came to your senses anyway!"_

"_Are you really leaving?"_

_"Yeah I am and I want you to watch over the village while I am gone, okay?"_

"_What faith you have! Let's put it to the test, shall we!?"_

"_Go and do what you want! I haven't got time for this!"_

"_It seems fate and your benevolent Goddess are both on my side…"_

__"Put 'hem up, Dhoulmagus!"__

_"You'll pay for what you did!"_

"_Are you serious!? He's turned your kingdom into thorns of Darkness, killed innocent lives and yet you are willing to forgive him!?"_

_"I would like to fight him again! That's just who I am!"_

_"_You defeated Dhoulmagus!? But this can't be! Why hasn't the curse been lifted?"__

_"He's alive!? And he's got a new look too!"_

__"You worthless fools! Prepare to be crushed! You'll never pester me again!"__

__"Let's do this!"__

__"We'll put an end to this here and now! BEGONE!"__

_"Help me!"_

_"No! Don't hurt them! Stop this Dhoulmagus!"_

_"Such a pity!"_

_"Die! Die! Die!"_

__"You're quite powerful... Why don't you join me?"__

__"NEVER!"__

__"Then... You must die!"__

__"Urrgh!"__

__"NO!"__

___"Ha! He! He! Pop goes the weasel!"___

_"I... Won't... Let you... Get away... With this!"_

_"ARRGH!"_

"_Not now! It can't end now!"_

_"I'm tired of fighting... Come on, we're going home..."_

_"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Now I can... finish you off..."_

_"Not a chance!"_

__"Clever girl..."__

_"You... You! You! YOU! YOU!"_

* * *

Awake...

Eyes snap open. Hot, sweaty and breathing heavily. Jessica shudders in her bed. She violently throws the quilt covers off and sits up. The mage lets out a shaky but tired sigh. She slowly massages her head in attempt to get rid of the annoying voices that continue to circle through her mind.

_"Nearing our destiny…"_

Huh!? Oh well. It's probably nothing. Maybe she is just hearing things.

_"Realising Evil's Demise…"_

Is she going funny in the head? She forms her hand into a fist and lightly knocks it on her head. Jessica decides to get some fresh air. She moves her legs so that they dangle over the bed. Now that she could climb off the bed, she now stands on her own two feet. The mage takes a couple of steps but stops abruptly before reaching to the door.

_"Please? Help me…"_

Jessica gasps as she instantly turns her head round to face the room. She clasps her hands together and brings them tight into her chest, feeling her heartbeat racing. She hesitantly calls out in a soft voice. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

Nothing...

The mage sighs silently with relief. She steadily controls her breathing hoping that it would help her relax. She slowly lowers her head silently reflecting the past.

The party is so exhausted after the long hard battle against Dhoulmagus. Indeed they have battled and brawled two days solid. Much to their surprise, the King and Princess haven't returned to their normal forms. 'Why is this?' the King kept asking the party of four. Nevertheless, they all headed straight back to the Kingdom of Argonia. They were unsure of what to do, having defeated Dhoulmagus, so they headed straight to bed, falling into a deep sleep. Well, all of them except Jessica.

The mage approaches the door in attempt to open it again until the weird voice calls for her aid again.

_"Stop!"_

Jessica instantly turns round with complete fright. She cautiously examines every spectacle of the room, still gripping her small hand firmly onto the doorknob. She knows that something was defiantly in this room. Or rather someone was in this room stalking her...

_"Y-You… are the… only one… who can… save me… Please… h-help me?"_

The pleading voice made Jessica feel weak and sympathetic. Her heart heatedly swelled in her chest. Desperate to find the victim, Jessica reluctantly let's her small hand fall of the doorknob. The mage carefully begins her search. Is it in the cupboard? No... Is it in the drawer? No... Dear Goddess, here we go. Where is it coming from? Not underneath the desk and not behind the mirror either. Upon glancing at the mirror, Jessica curses herself for being stupid. _Of course!_ She sighs in annoyance, spinning on her heel as she walks towards her bed. She then kneels down and lifts the quilts to take a closer inspection from underneath the bed but to only discover a large stick that sleeps restfully. It was the sceptre that she had retrieved after Dhoulmagus' defeat. It was the only thing she could find. Yes, take the weapon and strike anyone down showing no mercy.

The mage snatches the large stick from under her bed and advances herself to the middle of the room. She pauses in her footsteps. Immediately empathy came to her mind. Her hazel eyes gazes at the shiny dark red orb gripping the sceptre tightly.

_"I may not be the greatest magician yet but only time will tell. I have been studying magic for a while but still… Is it really possible to resurrect someone from the dead even if their soul has passed away?"_

The one question she still asks herself. She knows fully well that she hadn't studied magic to her fullest extend. However, she has battled many monsters alongside with her companions: Eight, Yangus and Angelo, under the guidance of King Trode and Princess Medea. Together, they brought Dhoulmagus down to his knees. But now he is history she is determined to test her true magic prowess. She paces her footwork, feet shoulder width apart, psyching herself up into a strong stance. The mage inhales a breath to get rid of her nerves.

Finally, she utters a few words from her dry throat. "Okay! Let's see what this sceptre can really do!"

The dark gold sceptre begins to glow rapidly. Jessica's eyes widen and gasps as the sudden surge of power rushes uncontrollably. The power was so wild that Jessica stumbles back falling onto one knee. Suddenly, something ominous takes over. "Ha! Ha! Ha! I've been waiting for you. At last a new hand to hold the sceptre. A new body to control."

"Who is this? What do you want?" The mage demands as she glances round the room to inspect the magic circle that surround her. Suddenly, something thick and disturbing appears forming a tight weave round the mage's right arm. She looks down and gasps with horror. "The sceptre!?"

"I am your possession! You are a slave to the sceptre! You will obey my command!" It speaks darkly.

"Sceptres do not speak of their own mind…" Jessica exclaims in disbelief.

A terrible thorn hurls forward aiming straight for the neck silencing Jessica's voice. She catches the thorn with both hands franticly tugging it to pull herself free. Her 'cry for help' did not work. Soon, more drastic thorns multiply as they begin to take control, swerving in and out binding the mage. Her legs, arms and body were now trapped slowing disappearing into the deadly thorns. The sceptre, however, stands tall, with the glowing orb glistening at its peak. All Jessica could do is witness the evil power overthrowing her. Her vision becomes cloudy and misty; the air rises thick making it difficult to breathe. The grey hallucinating clouds fades and soon the darkness dissolves the grey into the black abyss.

And so, Jessica is gone…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Go To Hell**

_Where art thou?_

_You were my clandestine flower_

_To stop me cower_

_In fear. Give me your hand and I can_

_Show you that I am a better man._

_You show us your sword,_

_The governor and I hoard_

_You show a poet a poem you wrote,_

_It flows down the stream still in float_

_Of course, I am no poet_

_But your presence is my true sonnet_

_And you know that_

_Without you my world is completely flat._

_Oh dear Jessica where art thou?_

* * *

I slowly open my eyes. All I can see is darkness. I gasp from the sudden cold feeling stone and hard. Am I bleeding to death? No. I don't feel any pain. I can't see, smell or taste any blood. Is this real? Or is this some new trickery? I decided to sit up but something heavy rustled. I have shackles strapped to my ankles and wrists.

_"Great"_ I mutter to myself in annoyance. This is worse than the time we were sent to prison in the Maella Abbey thanks to Marcello, that is Angelo's half brother. Despite my annoyance, I now sit up properly and inspect round the dark, grey, gloomy cell. Strangely enough, there was a vivid purple-red symbol that marked on the stone wall.

_"What does this mean?"_ I ask myself.

Regardless, I slowly crawl over, dragging the shackles, towards the prison gate. I conceal my hand around the bar. It is extremely light as I pull it towards me. Strangely enough it opens wide. So, I hoist myself up, with the help of the cell bars, and exit the prison cell. However, I draw myself into a complete halt as I carefully analyse both pathways. I curl my right hand into a ball of fist and place it under my chin, thinking hard with extreme curiosity.

"_Which way do I go? They both look identical. Well, you know what they say. Right is right, right?"_

So I made my decision to creep round of the circular corridor. As I crept towards my destination, I can hear these unusual voices growing louder and louder. I assume there were monsters in this dreadful lair. Hesitant, I walk a little quicker, round and round the circular corridor until a familiar prison cell catches my eye.

_"Hang on a minute, is that not the same gate I went passed earlier?"_

It definitely looked the same to me because I am certain that is the same gate that I opened earlier. It has to be! Oh, and there is the same purple-red crest marking staining on the wall. Somehow, I get the feeling that I was mindlessly running run in circles. I was tempted to turn back but something told me that I shouldn't. It was as if though a magical force was persuading me to continue forward. So, I kept walking at a brisk speed, round and round once again. Then I stop at the middle of the corridor back at the same point. The monstrous voices were tremendously loud, crashing and banging, punching and kicking, throwing and blowing. However, there was another archway showing some stairs descending on my right side. I was certain that this was my exit. I was just about to turn and walk in the correct direction.

"Where do you think you're going?" A monstrous sound whispers. I tense and turn, feeling something rough and hard grabbing my arm. I then see it. A monster pulls me forcefully. I retaliate by pulling back trying to free my arm.

"Let go of me!" I shouted. I was desperate to break away and make a run for it. However, this monster is too strong for me as he swings me round throwing me into yet another prison cell. I fall on my rear end, grunting as I glance up. The monster slams the gate shut. I hastily get up inspecting the new cell that I have been thrown into realising that there were monsters in different shapes sizes all round.

"FREE FOR ALL!" The monsters roar with fury as they charge in for each other.

This is a fight ring. I quickly evade the incoming attacks ducking, dodging and jumping. I nearly fell but manage to press my hands into the wall to stop me falling. Out of blue, three 'Caped Caperers' draws near, snarling at me. I quickly kick him causing him to wince in pain. I then rush in, grabbing him by his small delicate tail, and throw him over to the other two 'Caped Caperers' who were close by. Another enemy approaches me. It was 'Claws' who tried to swipe me with it furious blades but they got tangled into my shackles. With haste, I use my shackles as a miniature whip, breaking the tangled knot and begin knocking the sharp razor blades away from me. I belt him, swinging the shackles, across the face. Next, I spot a 'Wight Priest' chanting some sort of spell.

_"Fine! I just burn that stupid- What!? I have no magic!?"_

Dazzled by my actions I soon realise that a big fist crushes my face. I fall slamming on my back hard into the ground. I struggle to climb to my feet, grunting as I ignore the pain. An enormous beast, the 'Hell Gladiator' to be percise, threatens me as his shadows towers over mine. "You! I'll make sure that I smash your bloody face in, you bitch!"

I anxiously begin to move away. My body trembles with fear. I swallow hard feeling a lump in my throat. He raises his foot ready to crush me. Unexpectedly, a fireball lies past igniting the beast in flames causing him to crash down onto the stone ground in defeat. He groans in pain, coughing the revolting black smoke. I glance up to see which direction the fireball had come from.

_Guv? Yangus? Angelo?_

"You shall not begin any uproar in this prison!" A calm but assertive voice commands. It enters the room. He is a black dragon, bigger than Angelo in height but muscular. He has three swords, two on the side of his belt, and one on his back. The black dragon has allies to assist him. There were two giant 'Boss Trolls' and three 'Dancing Flames'. The six intruders started to lash out on the prisoners. These monsters are a lot stronger than I thought. The black dragon lifts the 'Wight Priest' by the neck. He was about to throw a punch until he sees me, from the corner of his eye, still as a statue on the floor.

Our eyes meet… There was something that sparkles between us. It was as if we known each other.

Slowly, the muscular dragon opens his claws letting go the Wight Priest's neck. He then marches forward in my direction. I get a closer inspection of him. A number of scars displaying all over his black scaly body show his inner strength. Two trolls took each side of my arms and pulled me up to stand up. The dragon gently holds my bicep and offers me a kind smile.

_I guess this isn't so bad… By the Goddess, he is hitting on me!? _

He winked at me. Of course, I give him the coldest of looks with disgust. It is funny though because it reminds me of when I first met Angelo a Simpleton. But surely humans and monsters can't be together? Or can they?

Regardless, he signals to his allies to finish off the job. Soon, we left the prison room entering through the archway (the same archway that I was about to enter until that stupid monster threw me into the cell). We begin to descend down some stairs. I became curious, and so I begin to question to black creature. "Where are you taking me?"

"Out of the prison cell." He simply answers in a clam tone.

"I know that. I mean where are you taking me now?" I half rephrased the question.

"To the throne room." He answers once again. We were now reached at the bottom of the steps, seeing a big door that stands before us. We were heading towards it. Out of the blue, the black dragon's voice starts to lighten up. "Thanks to you I managed to get a good beating without get caught. I get carried away beating those incompetent mindless beings. I shouldn't do it but they step out of line every time. My Master is very strict when it comes to obeying his rules."

"… So you are a servant, then?" I ask, getting straight to the point.

"You could say that." He said wryly as he looks at me again but not in my eyes. Oh no, he isn't but oh yes he is. The black creature looks right down at my bosom. How bloody rude! I frown in annoyance. He didn't notice my reaction until I adjust my throat. "Ahem!"

The dragon perks up instantly with a startled look on his face. Seeing my annoyed expression that is written on my face, he continues to ignore it and still leers at me. "I'm sorry about earlier. I hope you weren't hurt?"

"What kind of a question is that? You witness the entire altercation at first hand!" I raise my tone in aggravation.

"True but you took quite a hit there. Most fighters go down and out. But then again, I'm not surprised. I foretold that you would be thrown into this catastrophic scuffle. Are you really sure that you are alright?"

"Pfft! You are as pathetic as you look! I'm just fine apart from you leering at me!"

"I am not leering at you. I want to make sure that you are alright. You know, I am a very good listener."

"How many times have you used that line?" I spit at him with sarcasm.

"Never before..." He flashes his eyes. Of course, I wasn't buying it. This is all obnoxious if you ask me. This creature trying to be the good guy!? Not a chance! I turn away doing my best to ignore him. "Whatever. Just leave me alone."

He tries to reach out for me by offering his claw. "I am available if you want me to-"

"Go to hell!" I snap at him, clearly whacking his claw away from me.

He looked surprised by my sudden outburst. Nevertheless, he remains calm but exhales his breath quietly. "Ah… It seems you memories are yet to be revisited. I foretold this would happen. Oh dear… You really don't remember me, do you?"

"No! I haven't got the slightest clue! I don't remember because I don't know who you are! I fought so many monsters all over the world! You all _look_ the same to me!"

"That may be true, from your point of view, but _we_ are all different, aren't we? I mean life is not to walk through a meadow. No matter how odd the bunch may be only true friends stick together. Not every King can be waited on hand and foot. After all, you shouldn't judge a horse by it harness."

I stop abruptly, turn myself to face him and gasp in shock. How does he know so much? His attitude, about my comrades, the King and Princess is even more bizarre. It was as if he had known me for a long time. The dragon pauses calmly closing his eyes and simply charms. "You stand amaze. Mouth agape. How do I know so much, you ask?"

I stare at him, longly, waiting with anxiety. Indeed I was desperate for an answer. He keeps his composure as he opens his black eyes focuses onto the double doors that stand ahead of him.

"Let me tell you a special story. This special story may not have an ending yet but it could be if one is willing to not give up. Four pilgrims rise to confront the darkness each with a reason. They were determined to get stronger as their progressed through their journey. All but one outshines them all. Who would of thought she would come out of her own household to fulfill her destiny, to avenge her dearly beloved brother."

"Stop where you are!" I yell out of the blue. The dragon is shocked by my sudden outburst. Somehow, I manage to dissolve my anger and lower my voice to a minimum. "I don't understand how you know so much but how do you know who I am?"

"I would like to explain but I cannot do that right now... It is time. Confront him and defeat him you must."

"… Who?"

"Thou must face the Master…"

* * *

**[A/N: That was Angelo's little poem at the top. Anyway, Jessica is going to pay a visit to 'you know who?'. See you in Chapter 3]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: I Am… **

The gigantic double doors magically open wide. Ahead, there was a long but a vivid corridor. The bottomless pit was burning with flames as they continuously flicker with warmth. There was a big elongated red carpet, with yellow stitching, that stretches from the beginning right into the stairway and upward where stood a rounded red-gold throne at the end of the long hallway. The ceiling was black full of mystery and disturbance.

"So…" The black dragon lightly tugs Jessica's arm. They begin walking as the two of them stroll along heading towards the end of the long daunting hallway. "Are you ready to face the master?"

"I'm only here to leave this place so I can go back and reunite with my friends." Jessica confessed whilst looking at the scene ahead of her. They could see a number of statues of the Hellhounds, one on each side. Jessica and the dragon slowly begin to climb the elongated steps taking their time to approach to throne that lies at the end of the hallway.

"Hark, this place is extremely cursed. Full of villainy and scum. You will never get a chance to whistle or hum. For you must mark my words." The black dragon advised the mage now looking at her with concern. She wasn't looking at him in the eye nor that she were listening to him. Still, he pushed on with the subject. "I must warn you now. The Master is extremely powerful."

"You think? What makes you believe that this so called 'Master' can pull fancy tricks to stop me?" Jessica cocked her head to one side still fixated to the flames below. The black dragon could not help himself but sniggers sarcastically. The mage lowers her head menacingly hissing at the dragon. "You really think that, huh? I will not be addressed as a single narrow-minded halfwit human! I've learnt to handle myself!"

"Ha! Ha! You are clearly deluded! The darkness surrounds your judgment and don't you think that the art of black magic will save you this time! If anything, whatever burning ambition you wish to seek will only become your downfall!"

Halt...

They abruptly stop before approaching the empty throne.

"How dare you..." The mage hissed darkly failing to control her temper. The black dragon sees her from the corner of his eye. He shifted his shoulder slightly foreseeing that she was getting psyche up. She then glares her angry eyes at the confident black dragon. Yet again, she snapped at him. "How bloody dare you accuse me for what I have done! You have no right to judge a book by its cover! I'm on a quest to avenge my brother's death! Honestly, just who do you think you are poking your snout into_ my_ business? And that's besides the point, _you_ still haven't answered _my_ question, have you? How do you know who I am?"

The dragon's confident approach rapidly changes into a hurtful one. His face showed a worried expression. He was only trying to help her but she continued to push him away. He hesitantly attempts to reason with her. "Well... I-I was about to tell you that I-"

"YIPPEE!" A voice shrieks out of the blue.

Both the mage and the dragon jump almost leaping a foot in the air. They abruptly stopped their conversation (or rather an argument) turning, back to the throne room, to see who had startled them. A small fat monster appears before them, happily spinning round in circles. It has two horns that stick out from his head. It's chubby pale face and his wicked bright yellow eyes were so bright that just by looking at it was enough to spook the living daylights out of any child. It also had a weird light-bulb figure glowing beneath its body. It also had a little wand or stave in its hand.

The merry beast pauses in its track to see the young mage accompanied by the black dragon. It then draws near to speak to the mage directly. "Welcome, young lady. I've been expecting you. You longer need those."

The short chubby monster waves his hand. The manacles open wide, from Jessica's wrists and ankles, spilling onto the red carpet. Jessica is in shock even by her standards. He didn't need to chant a spell. He just did the action like it was nothing. Still in disbelief, she looks at the happy beast. The little monster now turns to the dragon but his face morphs into a nasty frown.

"You, servant! Leave us!" The merry beast snarls at the dragon in a harsh tone.

The black dragon obediently lowers his head as he leans down to pick up the manacles. One by one, he takes the manacles, from the floor, and dangles them over his forearm. Just as he rises from the floor, he face leans forward, a chance to whisper harsh words into Jessica's ear. "You will never get out alive and I can assure you that you will lose… I did say I did warn you..."

There was a hatred glare that sparkled in her burning eyes. She was tempted to retaliate but she did not do anything besides stare at him intently. The two of them have only met for a small amount of time but no matter how hard he tried he could not understand her intentions. Why was she so angry with him? More importantly, what can he do to help? He offer her his gratitude but she just pushes him away that it became frequent. So how could he possibly help her? He closes his solemn eyes, turns and begins to descend down the steps. Jessica only continues to stare what lies ahead of her.

The chubby beast, taps his staff in his palm, speaking directly to the mage again. "I've been waiting for you. I was beginning to wonder if you were going to wake. It has almost been a lifetime. But never mind. You don't know anything about me but I know everything about you. Yes, I know who you are. You are one of the meddlesome travellers who tried to stop me! First at Maella Abbey and then in the Dark Ruins! Am I correct?"

"That's right!" Jessica began as she takes a step forward. "Me and my companions are on a quest: to hunt down and kill Dhoulmagus, a diabolical jester who-"

"Such a pity…" The chubby fiend interrupts her.

"Excuse me!?" Jessica questions with fury.

"I said such a pity… that you are a foolish girl for not knowing who I am!" The beast smirks with confidence.

Jessica, beginning to become frustrated, stands upright in her posture. She menacingly glares at the chubby beast with her small fist clenching tight by her sides with her face frowning. "Pity? What pity? Who you are you, answer me?"

"Such a pity…" The chubby beast simply chants deliberately tormenting the red-headed girl.

"Well… Are you going to tell me or do I have to deduce you myself? Are you really Dhoulmagus? Or is this some new trickery?" Jessica continues to threaten.

"Ah! How observant of you. No, I am not Dhoulmagus!" The beast grinned happily. Once again, the beast frightening pale face changes as his eyebrows cringe into a confronting look. "He's dead because you killed him... Remember?"

"I only killed him to avenge my brother!" Jessica spits harshly.

"Ah yes! I remember… He was one of the one of the heirs of the seven sages!"

"A Sage? An heir of the sage?" Jessica mutters to herself in disbelief.

"Oh yes! I can clearly see the resemblance. You have the same dark eyes, red hair and the same assertiveness. Such a pity that he had to die at my hand!" The chubby beast recalls.

"Enough of your ridiculousness! For the umpteenth time! Who are you and what do you want?" Jessica yells having lost her patience.

"Well, I'm glad you've asked! Allow me to introduce myself!" A deep sinister voice alerted. Thus, the unknown voice spooks the mage sending chills up her spine as if the entire room rushes cold. The flames glow dim in the making. The small chubby beast whirls himself round in dismay. Who could this be? Two golden eyes sluggishly sparkle through the blackness. A thick outline illustrates a round but an enormous figure. It slowly towers higher and higher in the black void glaring down at the red carpet before him. Jessica awkwardly steps away, with her mouth agape, analysing the unknown terror that lies above her.

The enormous fiend finally introduces himself. "Behold, I'm the Lord of Darkness! Rhapthorne!"

Jessica continues to stare at the nothingness with the exception of the big ghastly yellow eyes that beamed like the mighty sun. The purple-grey mist emerges circling the mysterious Dark Lord as he slowly opens his venomous mouth to exhale his ruthless breath. "I intend to regain and refine my title: the true ruler of the World of Light and the World of Darkness! The little rascal that you see below me is my incarnation."

The little miniature Rhapthorne coughs upon tasting the Dark Lord's smelly, vulgar breath. "Thank you, your smelliness!"

The Dark Lord ignores his ill-mannered behaviour. "Indeed... He has been keeping you company while I'm recovering my wounds from my previous defeat. My body maybe imprisoned but my mind is willing and energetic I can assure you. My flesh and blood will be your revival. Hence forth, I am your true Master!"

"I have no master!" Jessica barks bravely as she takes a step forward, daring herself to confront the enormous Rhapthorne. It was clear that she only heard the 'Master' part and completely ignoring the rest of the Lord's obscure rant. "You are gravely mistaken."

"Don't jump to conclusions. I have the secret that you have been searching for!" The Lord of Darkness sings in a merry tone. Jessica perks up. Rhapthorne smiles with confidence. "I thought this might interest you. Let us cut to the chase. Do you commit yourself dedicated to serve loyalty to my worthy?"

"I don't think so, fatty! I'll never serve you!"

"You are in no position to make any demands! You will do as I say!"

"Is that so?" Jessica challenged as she gets into a stance.

"Your arrogance blinds you! Such a pity that the one who will be suffering is you!"

"So… Lord of Darkness, Rhapthorne, is it? What if I refuse to play your little game?"

"Defy me and your soul will be tainted by crushing your brother's cherished heart!"

Jessica expression softens up. Rhapthorne smiles with glee. "Ha! Ha! Ha! I have surprised you. We know you want to see you brother alive again, don't you?"

"And why don't you tell me why you had to kill him? Why? Just why?" She begged. Hot steamy tears form in the corner of her hazel eyes but yet she manages to fight them off. She is upset. Having lost her brother, and her one true friend, it is clear that she was destined to do what she had to do.

Rhapthorne sighs. He then proceeds to ask her a different question. "Tell me, human. Have you ever heard of 'Kazing' the revival spell?"

"N- No…" Jessica lifts her head up with worry, sniffing to fight the runny nose.

"I thought not. 'Kazing' revives any fallen ally in battle. There is, however, a method to revive someone even beyond death." Rhapthorne briefly explains. "Your brother is held responsible for the bloodline of one of the sages. I needed his flesh and blood so that my soul can be free! Only then I will able to conquer the world! Then, I can resurrect anyone from the dead: a spell that is even greater than any spell in the existence of every living realms."

Regardless to Jessica's obscure thinking, she protests. "But how is it possible? Any revival spell is only used when the soul lives on inside ones heart!"

"Silence you fool! Human, I can teach you more than you could possibly imagine. However, I'm not going to give to you so easily. I would to play a simple game with you! Thou must annihilate the heirs of the sages! Only then I can be free from this solitary incarceration and unlock my true potential to give you the power to save your brother..."

Jessica still looks down, at the red carpet, confused. The Lord needs flesh and blood for his revival? So how could he possibly learn a spell to revive anyone beyond death? This doesn't make sense as to appose why Alistair is so important to him? Why didn't he simply kill everyone in Alexandria? (as well as the other town and places that she had visited during her journey) Or simply why doesn't the Dark Lord resurrect himself now and carry out his ordeals? No… Even if she achieved Rhapthorne's power, she knows that her magic prowess would be overwhelming for her to control. It would hurt the others gravely. Her friends, her mother and everyone would suffer in her plight.

"No!" She shakes her head. "I won't do it! You can't make me!"

"You really want to die, don't you?"

"I will not part with this madness and I certainly will not play as your pathetic little pawn in your sick, twisted game!" Jessica shouts with rage. Without thinking, she instantly created a fireball from her palms and fired it directly, hitting the beast with full force.

Rhapthorne deliberately takes the blow. She, in return, is taken back when she realises that she manages to pull of a spell despite having no magic points from her previous fight. The enormous beast throws his shadowy head back roaring with immense laughter. Jessica is in complete star struck realising that her magic was so pathetic that it did no damage leaving her powerless.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You are no magician! You are just a foolish little girl who twiddles with a pesky little wand! Yet you still believe that you can defeat me? Well, there is no need to beat round the bush. Allow me to give you a demonstration!" Rhapthorne smirks knowing that his plan will triumph.

Suddenly, his points his finger into the far corner. Jessica whirls her head round to see where he was pointing. She could not see anything until a black dragon floats in mid air, struggling to breathe, in total agony. Jessica brings her hands to her mouth gasping in horror, watching the scene unfold before her. She couldn't believe that the dragon had been hiding behind the pillar the whole time but yet Rhapthorne locates him with ease. The Lord of Darkness, Rhapthorne, then smirks closing his hand into a solid fist. The dragon growls and grunts as his body forms into hard rock. The solid object settles on the ground.

"What did you do to him?" Jessica cries turning back to face the wicked fiend.

"Me? I did nothing! He did it to himself!" Rhapthorne said playfully.

"Are you trying to tell me that he just turned himself into pure stone? There is no way can anyone turn themselves into stone!" Jessica argued.

"Why yes? He would make a fine collection piece for my magnificent stonework." Rhapthorne smiled confidently.

"Impossible!" Jessica shakes her head in denial.

"Nothing is impossible!" Rhapthorne chastises with glee.

Jessica's eyes begin to burn. Her body tenses as she clenches her fists by her sides. Her eyebrows close into a cross-looking expression showing her rage. "You… You did this to him, didn't you?"

"Such a pity!" Rhapthorne chants merrily.

"How can you be this sick heartless fiend who treats it like a game? You are nothing but a mindless self coldhearted monster!" Jessica growled heatedly.

"He! He! He! He! He! He! He!" The miniature Rhapthorne begins to laugh with dignity.

"What's so funny? You sicken me!" Jessica venomously hissed.

"WAH! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" The little chubby Rhapthorne fills the room with laughter. He is laughing so hard that he is practically on the rolling on the floor.

Out of the blue, a strange yellow-like goo spills on the red carpet. Jessica is so overwhelmed by the laughing that she shakes her head with disgust, once again. Her expression softens up, still glancing at the red carpet. "Why are you doing this?"

The small beast wheezes as he points his staff at the mess he made on the carpet. "He! He! He! Why don't you take a look at yourself and see…"

The curious Jessica slowly walks over towards the yellow puddle. She stares down seeing her own reflection. Rhapthorne's laughing fit had already subsided. He then rises from the floor, now levitating in the air, seeing the perplexed mage gazing at the puddle. He decides to intervene. "Is something the matter?"

"I don't understand. Its just my reflection..." Jessica said dryly as she leans back now looking at the miniature Rhapthorne. She couldn't understand why the Lord of Darkness is asking her to look at herself. It all seemed strange to her.

"Oh no... You won't find any answers like that." He voice shrilled as he hovers himself close to her. He then uses his staff lightly tapping the surface of the yellow liquid. "When the waters agitated, it will be harder to see. But if you allow it to settle, the picture becomes clearer... Now look harder…"

The curious Jessica leans forward and examines the puddle once more. She carefully looks deep into the puddle. It did look a lot clearer but something is missing. Still glancing at the puddle she solicits to the Dark Lord. "Why are you asking me to do this? Are you trying to trick me by forcing me to do something that I don't want to do? To face _my_ fear?"

"Then maybe you should learn to know yourself!" A familiar voice answers unexpectedly.

But the question remains who…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Uninvited Guest**

_"Then maybe you should learn to know yourself!" A familiar voice answers._

But the question remains who...

* * *

The mage stiffens feeling something warm resting on her shoulder but in the reflection; there was nothing behind her. A cold chill shivers up her spine.

_"This can't be real!"_ was all she was thinking.

The yellow puddle quickly evaporates into the red carpet causing it to soak into a deep dark red colour. Jessica slowly inspects her shoulder to find a pale hand resting on it. The pale wrist stops and is not covered in dark violet. There is more. There was cut off from the dark violet shirt, revealing more teal green colour. Glancing up from the strange coloured body, there were red demonic eyes and flashing hair that spreads wildly. The wicked purple lips that sparkles in the light completes the picture. Having looked behind her is to only find that she is staring at her own self who smiles with glee. Her manipulated clone, just like Dhoulmagus stands before the mage, giggling amusingly.

Jessica's eyes widen as she immediately knocks the woman's hand away of her shoulder. She steps back and away with fear whispering. "What kind of trickery is this!? You! Did you do this?"

"Ha! You are hopelessly devoted to your own mind!" The pale cold-hearted woman chuckles with confidence.

"What have you done to me?" Jessica whispery snarled.

"Well, since you're so oblivious to what has happened, you fail to realise that the great Lord himself has manage to undo you before your very eyes!"

"What do you mean?" Jessica asks hastily as she almost tipping herself over. She did feel lightheaded and dizzy all around. Is so going insane? No. The power of Rhapthorne's curse is clearly clouding her thoughts. Only darkness surrounds her judgement.

The scene slowly begins to deteriorate. The throne room was losing its colour. The grey tall buildings surround the dusty room. Jessica is in complete awestruck realising that she is now standing in the Dark Ruins. Jessica examines the Dark Ruins in amazement. The evil clone notices this and smirks in triumph. From nowhere, a Lost Soul emerges from the dust, wailing the ritual. "Behold the mural, of beings of flesh and blood! Behold the magnificent image of Lord Rhapthorne, locked in his titanic struggle to bring darkness into the world! Long ago, he created the World of Darkness by filling the ground with the bodies of those who failed to obey him."

"The World of Darkness? A land wrapped in shrouds?" Jessica summarised as she examines the enormous painting above. A thin monster, with horns, towers the painting with a number of dead souls cringing in defeat underneath. "Is this an illusion? No... I remember this! So thats..."

Suddenly, the evil woman cast a Frizz spell, hurling it directly into the picture, which ignites in flames. Down, down, down and the flames went higher. The temperature had risen dramatically that the whole room became heatedly intense. The Lost Soul cowers and flees but Jessica braces herself as she slowly back away from the unexpected heat. The scene changes once more as the volcanic flames mysteriously vanish as they fade into the stone walls. The room temperature drops down now slightly colder than before. The scene now illustrates a circular market street of some kind. It was long, hallucinating and confusing. The surprised mage shakes her head in denial, wanting to believe that this was all just a silly dark dream. She watches the evil woman, who wickedly smiles at her with her arms open ready to create another evil trick. "Ha! Ha! Ha! You are in my world now! Welcome to Rhapthorne's lair of doom!"

Jessica turns instantly and dashes off into a mad sprint. The evil woman does not chase after her but begins to laughs instead. The laugh transforms itself into an endless echo that it filled the market street. The mage runs very fast trying desperately to get away form the evil laughing but soon realises that she is running round in circles. Indeed it is the same confusing corridor that she once visited. No matter how fast she tried to get away, the laughter continues to haunt the frightful Jessica. She panics as she skids, along the hard ground, to stop herself from falling into the purple toxic. She quickly scans the area but soon spots a wooden door near by. She hastily races towards it, shoulder-barging it open but she falls and rolls, stumbling into the room. The door somehow slams shut and catches itself on a lock. Jessica then glances round at her surroundings.

It is a small room but cluttered with books. Books. Books. Books in all different shapes and sizes. There is an untidy rickety bookshelf that stands in the corner alongside with a desk and chair. There are a number of items, what appears to be a workshop, and tools that lay on the table scattered and unfinished. There were various potions of different sizes and shapes accompanied by handwritten labels. The ink trail (presumably used for handwriting) had already been spilt and dried up staining the floor in the making. In the middle of the circular ring of the room, lays an elf looking creature. He appears tired, holding a bottle in the process of his wayward slumber.

Jessica, who now climbs to her feet, starts apologising to the elf. "I-I'm sorry! T-The Dark Lord, Rhapthorne is after me! I must-"

"You want to learn something? Take a look at this book!" The elf groans as he slung the navy book in front of Jessica's feet. Jessica carefully bends down to retrieve it from the floor. She opens the navy book and proceeds to examine it with caution. She flicks through a couple of pages until she finds an interesting section that catches her eye.

_Classifications_

_Magician:__ Typically, this is a broad term used to denote someone that practices magic in general. Thus it's sort of the overarching types of the other terms. A wizard, however, is just your average spell caster. Again, all wizards are magicians, but not all magicians are wizards. Some are necromancers and enchanters._

_Sorcerer:__ This type of magician has been represented in a variety of ways, but typically they have a connotation of being an incredibly powerful wizard, that is to say, less than a god but more than a magician. They aren't immortal, but their powers are truly mighty when compared to the average magician. Think of it being something akin to comparing a hair dryer and a tornado in strength. They are on par with forces of nature._

_Enchanter:__ This is a special type of magician. Unlike the majority of their counterparts, they usually cannot cast direct, active spells. What they can do is add an effect to something, such as giving an animal the ability to speak, or causing the land to grow plants at an alarming rate, or cause someone to have an irresistible charm to all who lay eyes on them. In contrast, they couldn't shoot a fireball at someone, or lay a death curse directly or heal someone directly. They typically have to manipulate their environment to achieve their ends._

_Necromancer:__ This is a type of wizard that uses works with the powers of shadow and darkness, but specifically death and the undead. These powerful beings can armies of zombies, suck out and trap souls, drive victims of their black magic insane, and the strongest of their kind can even summon demonic forces. However, there is a price to pay for all of this power. Blood rites, sacrifices and dehumanisation are all required to be ritualistically performed to achieve it. If the necromancer isn't incredibly skilled, there is a strong possibility that their lust for power will result in them summoning a spirit that they cannot control, and will likely consume them._

Jessica closes the book in silence. She then examines the floor in deep thought. Despite the cluttered room, she immediately marches over and stands in front of the old elf, who obliviously unaware of her presence. He drowsily looks at her groaning as if he were paranoid. "What do you want?"

"How do I defeat this Lord of Darkness?" She asks politely, still holding the book in one hand.

"Didn't you read the book?" He replies in a sarcastic way.

"Of course I've read the book! Well, briefly anyway, but it doesn't tell me how to overthrow a Necromancer! So... I would like some advice!" She sounded as if she were insulted.

"What do you expect me to do? Do a card trick? Pull a rabbit out of the fucking hat?" He foul-mouthed her.

"Excuse me!? Just who do you think you are?" Jessica raised her tone.

"Ah shut up!" The elf slurs in his speech. The alcohol has consumed him. He sways his body as he tips over smashing his head on the floor. "Good! Ah, another on bites the dust…" He mutters to himself. The elf now falls into a deep slumber snoring heavily.

"What a drunken hypocrite! I'm leaving!" Having lost her patience, Jessica tosses the navy book on the table. She sighs angrily as she storms out slamming the door shut. She now storms her way through the market, totally unaware of what lies ahead of her.

"What a bloody moron!" Jessica mutters to herself in annoyance. Indeed she felt the need to hit something.

"I can see you…" A teary voice calls out of the blue.

_"Crap! I should had known better to stay inside that stupid house!"_

Jessica clasps her hands as she gasps with pure fright. The evil woman stands before her accompanied by a number of floating shadows that all appear to be carrying shackles. Without hesitation Jessica bolts into a manic run. The shadows fly past the evil woman and chase after the fleeing mage. She races through the dormitory cells not daring to look back. Some shadows appear in front of Jessica trying to intimidate her. Jessica manages to stop herself as she changes direction. But the same thing happens again. The army of shadows circle round the mage creating a ring-around-a-roses-ring as they surround her. The panicky mage tries to fend the shadows off, throwing her arms around, but there were too many of them. Some of her punches manage to hit the shadows; others miss or went straight through them as if there were immune to them. The army charge forward embracing the mage attaching shackles onto each limb.

Once they were done the shadows fly up into the black sky. Jessica examines the bangles of each limb taking the chains (that were on her wrists) and clenches it tight. She begins to pull it somehow believing that she would break free.

"Hwa! He! He!" A deep voice echoes the blackness.

Jessica gasps, looking up with fear. Two bright shiny eyes gleam, once more. The Lord of Darkness, Rhapthorne, emerges form the blackness. Using his finger, he lifts a spare lose chain that magically hurls towards Jessica's throat. It snaps and locks. He then tugs the chain hard towards him as Jessica suddenly went flying forward. She lands face first upon seeing the red carpet in view. She grunts as she struggles to get up.

The Lord of Darkness has control over her. "You will obey my command!"

"No! You will let me go this instant! I don't have time to play your mindless game!" Jessica resisted tugging the chain with both hands.

"Allow me to remind you the consequences of your brother's soul as well as your own!"

The mage pauses at holds onto that thought. The Lord of Darkness sighs letting out the aggression in his tone of voice. "You are stubborn indeed as they all say... Very well then, let me rephrase the question that I have once asked you before. Do you commit yourself to cooperate this fixture in order to save the one you love?"

She looks down at the chain that lies in her cold palms thinking critically about her decision. She already hated Rhapthorne but what could have she done? Her magic was completely useless against the Dark Lord let alone her fighting abilities. If he truly a powerful dark magician, who could demand unspeakable powers, then it is likely that he will seek the answers for her: to revive her beloved brother. Jessica sighs heavily closing her burning tired eyes. She reluctantly lets both of her hands lose grip of the chain that she was holding, hanging her head in defeat. Rhapthorne could see that she had finally give in to accept his will.

Nevertheless, he forcefully jerks the chain causing her to move closer to him. She stumbles, almost falling, but lifts her head to witness the Dark Lord. He stares at the mage malevolently until a sly grin creeps across his vast mouth. He smiles evilly as he throws his staff into the thick black air shouting with full pride.

"Come, my slave! You will comply me! Together we will devour this doleful world!"

* * *

**[A/N: I made up the title '_Rhapthorne's lair of doom!'_ Inspired by the grottos in Dragon Quest 9. See you in chapter 5]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: To Face The Master &amp; An Apprentice**

Arcadia is a little town famous for sculpting impressive stonework. Majority of the stonework illustrates the Goddess as well as other great important people or a living thing. This town is built on an arch of a rock that joins two continents: The Kingdom of Argonia and Arcadia. The air remains shallow but the small town towers over the high cliffs looking out to the vast sea. Indeed, it is the ideal place for relaxation.

At present, everything was peaceful until something sinister lingers in the air…

"You there! What gives you permission to enter Arcadia?" The guardsman demanded as he draws his lancer.

"There is no need to be so demanding. I've only come to see the Master." The woman speaks darkly.

"What business do you have with him?" The guard stipulated.

"It is none of your concern." The woman erotically tilts her head ever so slightly.

"Leave! I order you to leave and never come back!" The guard thrusts his lance forward warning the wicked woman to back away from the mansion.

"You dare defy me?" The woman testifies grabbing her weapon, with both hands, and clenching it firmly.

"Just who do you think you are? There is no way a woman like you can possibly break down the checkpoint gates!"

"Really? Do you expect your friends to believe you that I magically fell from the sky?"

She swings her arms out by her sides allowing the sceptre's power to help her levitate over the black steel gates. The Arcadia guardsman trembles with fear. Where did she come from? She didn't come through the back entrance of the town. She couldn't possibly rise from the rough sea below. To breakdown the checkpoint gates takes a lot of bulk strength. This woman was no warrior but how else could she get here?

"Surprised? He! He! He! Very well, allow me to show you a magic trick!" The woman chuckles in amusement, tossing her hand in astray. An electrically spell type emerges from the woman's hand as it directly hits the guardsman. He plunges into the dirt, grunting in agony. He cannot move. The woman towers the paralysed guard. She slowly raised the profane sceptre above her head.

* * *

_Jessica appears to be inside another dimension. She can see through the Lord of Darkness, Rhapthorne's eyes. Already, the guard was in defeat, powerless to do anything but to accept his punishment. She instantly cries in attempt to stop the Dark Lord's evil doing. "Stop! What are you doing?"_

_"He must die for defying the Lord of Darkness!" Rhapthorne protested._

_"No! Leave him alone! Please don't hurt him! We will waste time if we kill him! Just leave him be!" The mage begged, forming her hands into a prayer._

_"Yes, you're right!" The Dark Lord nods in approval, realising that there was no point wasting time with a pathetic guardsman. "The more time I waste the less chance I get from killing an heir of the sage. Good call, my slave! Now we must move on!"_

_He tugs the chain forward. Jessica had no choice but to obediently follow. She wasn't happy with the idea being on a leash. She couldn't break out of the chains leaving her powerless to do anything but witness the scenes unfold in her soft brown eyes._

* * *

The woman smirks, lightheartedly, as she slowly lowers her frightful weapon by her side. Her demonic eyes glare at the injured guardsman. "I am ill at ease. I will let you go for now. But the next time, we meet, you might not be so lucky..."

She turns on her heel and walks away from the injured guardsman. Although, the guardsman couldn't move, he carefully watches her stroll towards the large building. He tries to reach out for her with his hand but no avail. He utters a pray. "Goddess... Please... Protect... the Master..."

Moving on, the evil woman finds herself standing in front of the hallucinating mansion.

"Lets see…" The woman said with enthusiasm as she lifts her knee up and aims it towards the enlarged pattern doors.

* * *

_"Yes! The heir of the sage is near! We must move quickly if we are to catch him!" Rhapthorne cheers._

_"How do you know?" Jessica asks wanting to know more._

_"I can smell his flesh and blood from here as we speak! Can't you feel his energy lingering in the air?" Rhapthorne questions._

_"I can't..." Jessica shakes her head with anxiety. She found it difficult to pin point the sage's presence. She could only feel Rhapthorne's surge of energy overpowering her presence. "Are you certain that the heir of the sage is here in this town?"_

_"I have felt it! I will devour every last sage for my revival! We must move quickly into the mansion and find the heir of the sage!" Rhapthorne seethes._

_"If you say so…" Jessica mutters._

* * *

The woman violently kicked the large doors with brute force. The large doors fly open, creaking on its hinges. She steps into the mansion. Another Arcadian guardsman, startled by the sudden attack, immediately gets into his fighting stance. The woman shakes her head, in a pitiful way, instantly casting the same paralysis spell. For the second time running, the guard is captured by the profane spell and soon collapses onto the floor.

Behind the staircase, a chef and two maids, who work at this mansion enter the hallway to witness the noise. They discover the guard lying on the floor and a woman, who is standing tall. She, in return, stares stonily at them. The chef and the two maids scream and flee into the rooms, cowering with complete fear.

* * *

_"Leave him! He is no use to use and neither are those people!" Jessica ordered in a persuasive way._

_"Hmmm…" Rhapthorne reluctantly nods to his slave in agreement. He was about to take control by following the three innocent people and executing them until something wonderful catches the Dark Lord's attention. He then sniffs the air with caution and sighs with relief. "Ah! I can sense a powerful bloodline flowing above us... Let us head upstairs and see what we can find, my slave."_

_"Okay…" Jessica responds in a soft voice. She did not like the idea of doing bad things under some else's control but she had no choice but to comply._

* * *

Ignoring the chef and the maids, the wicked woman lowers her head in downcast. She roots her stance and uses her energy to spring up high into the air performing a back somersault, landing swiftly on the upper level. She then turns round to find another closed door. It has a triangular shape, accompanied by other strange marking that were engraved on the door.

"This is it…" She mutters to herself. The woman pushes her palm out, using the magic's force, to open the door lightly. She then takes a step into the unknown workroom room and starts to analyse every spectacle.

There is a large man standing in the middle of the room. He wears a black sash tied round his waist. He is wearing a green hat that spike upwards towards the ceiling. His magical robes were somewhat grandeur. The large man is mumbling to himself as if he were chanting a spell. His elongated sleeves moved round in a circular motion. Indeed he is powerful. Surely he must be the one? The woman's red demonic eyes are fully focused on the large man. She slowly begins to crouch stalking her prey. What the woman did not know that there is a young man, cleaning the large cauldron, is hiding behind it.

This young man was nothing like the large man. (Must be an assistant of some sort) His clothes were shabby. He had dark green top and pants. He also wears grubby brown shoes and vest that covers over his dark green top. His hair was black but in a mess. This young man may not be smartly dressed, in which he looked out of place in this expensive mansion, but he immediately spots the woman who entered the magical room without permission.

* * *

_"Finally! I see that the heir of the sage is present!" Rhapthorne says out loud. He giggles. "What an incompetent fool! He doesn't even know our presence. Thou must deliver the blow."_

_Jessica proceeds to scan the area with caution. Out of the corner of her eye, she spots the young man, the magician's assistant, hiding behind the cauldron. She panics trying desperately, in need, to cal for Rhapthorne's assistance. "But what about that man whose-"_

_"You will not interfere when I am speaking!" The Lord of Darkness screams bestowing his magic, giving it a boost, to send Jessica across the black room. He does not stall for time as he uses his magic to levitate her in the air and takes one of the chains that were attached his slave. He magically loops it round Jessica's throat and pulls it tight. Jessica trembles, breath quick and short, fighting in terror as she clings onto the chain (for dear life) that wraps round her throat tight. Rhapthorne shouts right in her ear. "You are under my control! Set me free from this sceptre and I will grant your wish! Do you comprehend?"_

_"Y- Yes…" Jessica manages to utter. With that being said, Rhapthorne opens his hand allowing the chains grip to loosen and break causing Jessica to plummet straight to the floor. Jessica breathes heavily, panting and coughing frantically. She rubs her sore throat, pushing herself up to help herself breath. Rhapthorne sighs crushing his hand into a strong menacing fist. "There is no time to argue! You will obey my command! Strike him down, now!"_

_The hopeless Jessica coughs as she slowly gets to her knees. She stares at scene in front of her. She couldn't possibly strike the large man down alone._

* * *

All of the sudden, the woman quietly leaps high in the air.

"Master, look out!" The young man cries as he bravely appears from the cauldron, leaps and pushes the fat man out of the way. Both of them fall onto the ground. The woman's staff slams hard on the floor causing a crack into the floor. The servant gets up off the floor quickly as he spreads his arms out. The large man slowly climbs to his feet to see his servant, who stands in front of him. The woman, standing a few feet away, now rises from the ground glaring at them as the sceptre begins to glow.

"Don't come any closer!" The young man orders as he throws his arm out to protect his Master. "Look! I-I don't know who you are but I won't let you hurt Master Dominico!"

"What are you mumbling about David!? What could you possibly do to protect me? You useless good-for-nothing! Move!" The large man insults as he kicks him away.

"Ah! Of course, Master…" David shyly moves away. The large man now meets the young woman's eyes, who appears to be carrying a large stick.

"… Listen to me girl! I am Dominico, the great magician! I presume you have come for me. Well, I regret to inform you that I knew you were coming! I foretold this encounter! Consequently, I have already mastered the spell necessarily to eliminate a pesky little wand-waver like you."

Dominico then lifts his hand and throw it down. Suddenly, a strange light blue and white begins to glow beneath the magician's feet. He begins to cast a barrier spell. "So away with you! Go back to where you came! Alakazam!"

The woman glances round the room. She is completely oblivious to what Dominico had just said. She then examines her weapon, focused only onto the red orb, which in return glows a shimmering light that reflected into her eyes.

* * *

_"This guy is already annoying me!" Jessica said to herself._

_"Ha! This despicable human thinks he can eliminate me!? Wah! Ha! Ha! Ha! Pathetic! He is weak! So weak that even you can defeat him in one move!" Rhapthorne roars with confidence._

_"Really?" Jessica looks at him in need for reassurance. She is certainly unsure of her own abilities let alone facing someone who had experience in magic. "I-I guess I could give it a try…"_

* * *

The woman examines the two men. She smiles confidently. "Hwa! Ha! Ha! Such a pity! Such a pity… you can't see how useless your feeble enchantments are against the might of this sceptre! Already it claims the lives of four heirs!"

"Four heirs!?" David questions to himself.

"Now, I'll break your stupid barrier just like that!" The woman chants as she lifts her magical sceptre up in the air. It glows causing the magic barrier that sits underneath Dominico and David's feet to disappear instantly. It was as if the deadly weapon had absorbed the barrier. The woman twirls her staff and keeps it by her side.

"What!?" Dominico looks round in disbelief upon discovering that his barrier had vanished. David appears to be too stunned to do anything. The large man snarls at the woman as he cast the same spell once again. "Enough of you trickery! Nothing can resist my magic! Alakazam!"

"It is time to end this now! Watching you struggle on in vain is just too pitiful!" The woman shakes her head in denial. Now she takes a step forward.

* * *

_"It is time! We must walk through the barrier and execute the sage!" Rhapthorne insists snarling at the mage._

_"A magical barrier!? Your kidding right?" Jessica exclaims._

_"Barrier or not! He is doomed! Now walk though that stupid barrier and slay the sage's heir!"_

_"I- I really don't think I can-"_

_"Nothing stands in my way! Move, slave!" He violently tugs the chain. Jessica nearly choked as she went flying forward unexpectedly._

* * *

The woman takes a couple of steps forward. It is strange that she walks ever so slowly. Nevertheless, the wave of energy washes over the woman, from head to toe, as she enters the barrier. Although David appears stunned he was easily impressed. This woman had amazed him. First she nearly assassinated Master Dominico, then she makes the magical barrier disappear (the one that Dominico created) and now she walks through it. He remembered that his Master, Dominico, said it was impossible for anyone to break a magical barrier let alone walk right through it. The woman stops as she now stands before the two men.

* * *

_She soon felt the wave of energy washed completely over her head. The mage looks round in disbelief. "Did I just penetrate the barrier!?"_

_"Yes… Of course you have! Why must you inquiry such juvenile complexity?" The Lord of Darkness barks in an aggravated manner._

_"I-I was just curious…" Jessica answers honestly._

_"Hmph! Hardly a good excuse but I don't care. The sage's heir must be wiped out at once! Strike him down and show no mercy!" Rhapthorne orders._

_Jessica examines the scene before her. She lowers her chin, closes her soft eyes and clenches her fists. Already feeling guilty she mumbles and apology before her misleading attack. "I'm sorry… Please forgive me…"_

* * *

The woman's wicked eyes focus on David. He panics as he stumbles back but still in front of Dominico. Dominico wasn't doing anything but holding his spell. He fails to notice that the woman penetrated his barrier. Suddenly, the door bursts open. A strong voice orders the intruder to stop. "Hold it right there!"

"What's this?" The woman questions as she looks over her shoulder. She sees three males, mouths agape.

The first male was around her age wearing a red bandana. His yellow sleeveless jacket drapes over his blue shirt and green trousers. The second man standing next to him is short and round but bulkily. He is wearing large green pants with a thick brown furry coat. He also wears a spiky green helmet. The third male is the tallest of the bunch standing out in bright red clothing with white boots. His silver hair glitters the room.

"Well, you were quicker than I expected!" The woman smiles with glee upon seeing the three men in view.

* * *

_"What are they doing here?" Jessica mutters to herself. Her heart begins to race as a warm sweat begins to fall form her forehead. She begins to lose control of her actions. "No… They shouldn't be here. This is really bad. I have to do something otherwise they will all suffer by my hand."_

_"Grah! Meddlesome pests!" Rhapthorne slams his fist causing a shock to vibrate the blackness. "Why are they here? I will have no more interruptions! Slave! I comply thee to slay all these worthless souls!"_

_Jessica swallows hard. She takes a breath in preparing herself to confront the men._

_I may not be strong enough to save them but I have to do something. Perhaps I can try to flee with my 'Evac' spell. But I am in another dimension. Rhapthorne has full control, doesn't he? I wonder if I am able to pull it of despite of my magic. Can I really do this?_

* * *

The woman chuckles to herself. "He! He! Well, it seems that you pathetic circle has helped you after all. If it hadn't brought you some time, you'd have already been dead."

She turns to the three intruders and then back to the two men who she tried to murder. "Don't worry, you're safe for now… I'm not in the mood to take you all on at once. I just haven't got it in me."

She chuckles to herself yet again. Suddenly, she then grips the magical weapon tight in her small hands. "But if I were you, I'd prepare a more sturdy defence for our next meeting! And perhaps a shroud!"

The woman laughs wildly. "And perhaps a shroud!" She repeats before levitating and vanishing into thin air. She is gone. The three intruders: the guardsman, knight and bandit look down in sorrow having lost their friend, yet again.

The barrier that Dominico casts slowly evaporates into nothingness. He now falls onto his hands and knees huffing and panting. "Hahh… hahh… That… hahh… that was a narrow escape!"

David urgently runs to his master's side kneeling down in anxiety. His hand placed on his master's shoulder. "M-Master Dominico. Are you hurt!?"

Dominico grimaces knocking the servant hand away with disgust, rage and hatred. "Get off me, you disgusting piece of filth! This isn't a chance for you to wheedle your way into my good books!"

David attempts to protest his Master honestly. "I, I wasn't trying to… I, I just-"

The angry master stands up and snaps at him instantly. "Enough! Go and feed Sir Leopold his dinner! Can't you see I have business to attend to!?"

"O-Of course, Master…" David gives in. He silently rises to his feet and walks away leaving the workroom with his head down full of sadness and shame.

"You! I seems I am indebted to you! Come!" The master points at the three intruders, who had saved his life.

"What on earth is going on? What's Jessica playing at?" The templar whispers to the young man, wearing the red bandana, harshly as if he were annoyed.

"Who knows? That bloke's callin' us over, guv." The short-man bandit mumbles keeping his cool. The leader, of the group, nods in agreement. "Yeah… I think it is best we better go and talk to him in person."

The party of three made their decision: to draw closer and receive some advice from the so-called great magician.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Have You Experienced Your Own Fear?**

The battle rages on with fury. The shadows, that appear form different places, continue their pursuit: to hunt down and capture Jessica. They open their mouths exhaling cold breathes, which accidently hit the other shadows that happen to be in the way. They also try to swipe their shadowy claws at the mage. Some manage to claw her arms, causing them to bleed; other attacks miss but rip and tear sections of her skirt. One of the shadows charges in armed with a Dream blade. Jessica searches for an opening as she quickly disarms him, taking the blade and striking him down. She then uses the Dream blade as a tool sending a group of shadows to sleep before wiping them out individually.

"We will ruin you!" The malevolent miniature Rhapthorne roars angrily as he summons more shadows from the fabric of space. "You will suffer the consequences! You have a small price to pay for dishonouring the Master! Perhaps giving yourself as a sacrifice will suffice!"

"I've already said this before and I will not say it again. I did not cast 'Evac' spell deliberately! If you must blame someone then it is Rhapthorne!" Jessica continues to quarrel with the incarnation version of Rhapthorne. She hastily dodges the cold breath once again.

"Tsk! Tsk! Silly girl! The Master isn't going to be too please with regards to your failure. You should have executed every one of them pests when you had the opportunity. Thou must seek out to destroy the sages' heirs! " He reminded her throughly.

"What do you mean?" Jessica scowls as she kills another shadow using 'Assassin's stab'. She is still armed with the Dream blade as she points her weapon to warn her opponents to back off.

"It is a simple task. You must destroy the heirs!" The miniature Rhapthorne chants.

"I already know that part! What I mean to say is that why are they so important to you? Why are you asking me to do this? What obsession do you have in wanting to murder them? What have they done to you?" Jessica snaps in frustration.

"The seven sages stole _my_ magnificent glory of taking over the world!" The Lord of Darkness confesses out of the blue as a heard of meteors crash down on to the shadows. Upon cowering to protect herself from the incoming meteors, Jessica whirls herself round to confront the Dark Lord. The purple and dark grey mist swirls in repetition disguising Rhapthorne's true appearance. "Years ago, it was I who once terrorised the world! However, those inferior sages formed a strategy to defeat me in battle and sealed me away inside this sceptre with their mystical blood. Their descendants, however, inherit the bloodlines of the sages! That is why I am in need of this predicament!"

"Then it is true then… Master Rylus, my brother Alistair, Abbot Francisco and the man from Baccarat. Everyone who has been killed has been one of heirs to the seven sages?" Jessica concluded.

"Correct! They hold the bloodline, which is why I must devour their flesh and blood in order to revive my true form! Every other living creature means nothing to me! However, I will eliminate them if they interfere and cheat my destiny!"

"So... Dhoulmagus... He was just being used as a puppet?" She mutters in realisation.

"Why of course! He was just filling in for me but now that his is out of the picture, I have to find replacements! Someone who is young, gifted, daring, determined, so powerful and easily manipulated. That is where_ you_ come into my magnificent plan!"

"So... you are the one responsible for murdering my brother and the other innocent people! You are the real culprit behind all of this!"

"Silence!" The Lord of Darkness uses some kind of force knocking Jessica off her feet. She loses grip of the Dream bade, which clanks, falls and disappears into the black void. Jessica pushes her back on her feet snarling at the Dark Lord. He snarled back. "You will swear to me, slave!"

"I will _not _swear to anyone and I will never serve the likes of you!" Jessica shouts angrily.

Something thick wraps round her right wrist and was beginning to constrict. Jessica, already panicking, struggles frantically desperate to fight the thorns as she claps her hand over the them. Upon realisation, they were growing bigger and wider now having captured both of her arms.

"I... will comply... to no-one! I am not... a puppet on a leash! I will never breakdown to the likes to you!" Jessica hollers with fury glaring at the Dark Lord.

"We shall see… Soon enough you will see why humans break so easily?" Rhapthorne summarises, in a merry fashion as he clicks his rounded fingers. Suddenly, the spikes of the sharp thrones digs deep into her flesh. She grunts and cries making an effort to brawl the unbearable pain.

"URRGH! ARRGH!"

Rhapthorne laughs to himself as he continues to watch the foolish girl thrashing around with fury. The thrones were tormenting the mage by constricting her body. Only her head, neck hands and feet were exposed. Jessica could not move no matter how hard she wriggled.

"If you live by the sword you die by the sword, but in Rhapthorne's case if you live by magic you die by your own magic!" The evil witch chants as she enters from the blackness. Upon seeing her clone, Jessica stops struggling. The evil woman kneels down leveling herself eye-to-eye. "I have to say that you have quite some ways to go if you really believe that you can defeat the Dark Lord by yourself."

"YOU! ARRGH! URGH…" The thorns take over again before Jessica could protest. The evil woman rises, spins on her heel and begins to make her exit. She shakes her head watching the mage struggle.

"Stop where you are! You won't get away with this!" Jessica seethes heatedly sending a death glare at the evil woman who continues to walk away.

"I won't be too sure of that. Believe me you will never get out of this place alive!" The evil woman takes a a peek over her shoulder, still mocking her even though she had her back to her.

"Just you wait! When I get out of this I'm going to snap that stupid sceptre with my bare hands and fry you, like a side of bacon, you son of a bitch!" Jessica shouted with meaning.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! You can say bad words in her Holiness' temple." The evil woman closes her eyes darkly warning the mage as she twiddles her finger.

"How is that possible!? Don't be ridiculous! We are not in a church!?" Jessica argued. The scene changes its shape and dimension. The castle library stands gloomy and deformed just as she once stood when looking upon the moon that created the window shaped door that leads into another world. Indeed, this scene looked awfully familiar that her heart ached. She could only watch and despair.

"No! Trodain Castle!" Jessica gasped in shock.

"Such a pity! The Goddess will never comply to the fragility of human life, especially the likes of you!" The evil woman conceited with confidence.

The thrones slowly let lose of its grip and begin to scuttle away. Jessica falls onto her knees gasping for air. She slowly gets back on her feet breathing heavily. The dark red blood sickly pours down soaking the mage. On hand rests on her thigh and the other attending to her burning sore throat. She makes an attempt to get up but shakes uncontrollably in the process. Rhapthorne growls in order to ignore his astonishment as regards to his slave getting back up on her own two feet unsteadily.

"Indeed you are a feisty one! I am astonish that you discharge your duties with such high-spirit… But I don't have time to waste on the likes of you! Defying your Master's wish!? Such impertinence! Tell me, have you experienced your own fear?"

Jessica stares at the Dark Lord horrified.

"How about you take forty winks!" The miniature Rhapthorne calls out. Jessica quickly turns round preparing to strike the beast down but she was too slow. Rhapthorne's eyes gleam eerily. Three eyes appear from Rhapthorne's belly causing Jessica to become light-headed. She swings the sword attempting to hit him but fails as she falls onto the floor. Jessica's eyes flutter, failing to resist, she falls into a deep sleep. Her whole body slams straight for the floor as she washes out into the darkness.

* * *

Moving away from the West and now exploring the Eastern continent...

Peregrine Quay is a small and quiet place. Lots of sailors are carrying out duties in keeping the ship maintenance in top form. Well, it had been a quite day until some horns echoed across the town. There was a horde of people in blue uniforms that dare approach the ship. Theses were the Templar Knights. They courageous march forward full of pride and confidence, especially the one with long dark hair and had green eyes. He is the first to walk through the Port. The Quartermaster stops lifting the barrel as he turns to face the leader of the Templar Knights.

"Well. Well. If it isn't Captain Marcello and the Templar Knights from Maella Abbey!" The Quartermaster informs.

"Yes... I am sure that you are all aware of the passing. Abbot Francisco is no longer among us. However, as I am acting as the new Abbott, I am currently guiding my people. I order you to prepare a ship to Savella Cathedral immediately. I have an audience with the Lord High Priest at his residence."

"Yes, sir. Prepare the ship! Weigh anchor! We are heading to Savella Cathedral!"

The Templar knights march in pairs as they board the ship. Marcello stands solitude near the front of the boat looking out to the ocean. He watches the waves break and surge in the distance. Something rests on his shoulder. Is it just the wind? Marcello snarls turning aggressively. "I thought I've told you to not bother me right now-"

But no one was there. Did he imagine the whole thing? Regardless, he huffs turning back to face the ocean. His fist tightens on the wooden bars that stretch along the boat. The Abbott lowers his gaze seething silently to himself. "Curses! Why do you continue to torment me? Despite your exclusion I envy you. Dam me to hell!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

Back in Arcadia, things were slowly beginning to settle down after the evil woman had vanished from Dominico's mansion. David, the servant of Master Dominico, had just taken the finished dinner plate from Sir Leopold. The servant could not understand why the dog hates him so much. He takes it to the kitchen leaving the plate with the chef and hurries down the corridor.

"Fiery Foo and Bubbly Goo! Be hold!" Dominico chants to himself. His health points and magic points were now at full health. David gasps in amazement. He always liked seeing an expert magician performing spells. It was the main reason why he secretly takes out a magic book and reads them.

David may be a novice but he could not help his addiction in reading wizardlogy. Whenever he got a chance, he would take out a book and analyse every sentence with complete enthusiasm. Of course he failed every time he tried even the simplest of spells. If only Dominico had the patience to teach him, David would have the potential to achieve. The servant over hears Dominico talking to himself. "Those travelers better come back with the Kran Spinals. Then I can open the secret library and make a powerful barrier. Hmph! I'll make sure that I dispose that silly girl!"

The great magician was consulting to himself about how he was going to get stronger ever since that woman intruded his household. But why didn't he cast any spells on her? Well, Dominico argues that the best offence is defence. David was unsure if he would be able to pull off the barrier. He was more concerned about the woman. He feared that she would sneak into the mansion one night and assassinate the great magician.

David sneaks into the workroom. He examines every spectacle making sure that his fears were put to rest. He carefully places the book back in the shelf. He quickly dusts the bookshelf making sure that the workroom is clean. The servant makes an attempt to rush out. Just as he opens the door he bumps into his Master, Dominico.

"I'm sorry- Master!?" The servant hesitates stumbling over his awkward bow.

"David! What are you doing here?" Dominico's voice barked.

"I- I'm sorry, Master. Just after I fed Sir Leopold, I forgot to clean the bookshelf in your room. So I came back to make sure that I cleaned it. It won't happen again."

"Hardly a good excuse. But I don't care anymore. Very well. You are free to go now. But if I find you in my workroom again, there will be consequences. Understood?"

"Yes, Master." David bows before leaving the main hall by descending down the green-carpeted steps. He soon exits out of the mansion gates and sits on the seat that faces out to the ocean. He sighs with relief realising that he manages to slip away once more.

* * *

Somewhere along the ocean waves...

"Yeah! You better lick my boots spiky clean, whore!" A rough short black-bearded pirate spat, laughing to himself. The naked slave girl, worn in defeat, slowly makes her exit as she descends down the dark steps in silence. The heavy shackles that she wore rustles along the deck.

"Ay boss! These girls you got are pathetic-like! You need to get some more fresh-like, ye know!" A small muscle man points out. He was shirtless, wearing only black pants, a blue bandana and brown leather boots. He was sitting on a barrel fiddling with a dagger. In addition, he also had a brown belt that has an edge boomerang attached to it.

"Tell me 'bout it. They're all the bleedin' same! Them maids 'ave no penny or nothin' to bargin wiv!" The lean tall lanky man spoke. He was leaning against the cabin wall with his arms and legs crossed. He had a farmers scythe equipped on his back.

"I got it! Lads, we need to find a girl with some fire!" The rough black-bearded pirate snaps his fingers. He takes, what appears to be a waistcoat, and throws it over his back. "Yeah! Someone who can dance around in a bikini, do magic tricks and play with real fire!"

"Are you an idiot or somethin'?" The shirtless man interjected.

"Wot!? Wot did I say?" The rough-breaded pirate cried.

"Let me remind ya the rules, laddie! Don't trust any girl who possess any kind of magic! Understood?"

"I know! I know! Just don't give me another bleedin' lecture like the last time!" The rough-breaded pirate walks away, sounded rather annoyed. He carefully paces himself back and forth along the deck. "Still... I can't help but think 'bout it, though! All the fun and pleasure we can do wiv her the more money we can make! That way we can buy ourselves a new ship!"

"Wot are you on 'bout, eh? It ain't as we are a bloody circus act, you know! Why on earth would you wanna buy a new ship when we can own the monster arena or a casino like the one in Barracratt!" The lean lanky pirate protests.

"I still prefer to own an entire continent…" An older and wiser pirate solemnly spoke. He was well dressed. Black pirate hat and black boots with a deep red overcoat and pants. He only has an Ubër Falcon blade equipped.

"Wots that boss?" The shirtless pirate quipped.

"The kingdom or Argonia is the best place since you would own all of those things, minus the monster arena." He puffs a cigar dabbing the soot into the astray that sits on the wooden frame. "Even so, I heard rumours that a jester on a killing spree. Apparently he is roaming around the Western continent! But then again, I haven't received the latest news so I'm not sure what has happened to him nor that I do care..."

The other pirates went silent but were listening intently. The older and wiser pirate then looks out to the sea once more. "Mind you, I have heard that there were some travellers pursing that jester. An odd couple mind you. They were travelling with an ugly green monster but they got a beautiful white horse."

"Hang on a minute. Didn't that sly woman from Pickham got a horse?" The short black-bearded pirate quarrels.

"Yer a bit slow, ain't ya? That wos ages ago!" The lanky pirate argues.

"Oh yeah! She did 'ave a 'orse but she lost it. Can ya believe it? She got a 'orse that's worth somethin' of a lifetime and bloomin' lost it. I wonder wot happen to it, though? No doubt that we will find the missing treasure in the cove that we are searching for before her." The black-bearded man seethes hurling a piece of rock into the ocean to let out his steam.

"Maybe those travellers stole it off her! I have to admit, they are pretty strong for an odd couple!" The wise man speaks gravely sighing in his thoughts.

"Hey boss! I know this may sound stupid and all but didn't they have any other pretty girls wiv them?" The shirtless man questioned.

"Wot girl?" The lanky man perks up, now looking at his friend with interested.

"That red headed girl. Wasn't she from one of them rich households? I'm certain it was her!" The shirtless man tried to recall.

"Enough of your childish bickering!" The wise man scowls at the men, causing them to jump. "Lets just kidnap more females so that we can sell them off and make the money that we need, okay?"

"Yeah! We need to find more women, beat 'hem. Sell 'em but ruin 'hem too!" The black-bearded pirate clarifies. Exchanging their mischievous glances, at each other, they laugh in a menacing way.

* * *

In a dreamscape...

He wonders in the dark alone. He is not one to talk very much and only says what needs to be said. Normally, in most conversations, he would end with a nod and not say anything. But right now he feels lonely. He sighs gravely. "I really wish I can see her again…"

Suddenly a female voice calls out. "Hello?"

"Who's there?" Eight whirls round. He should know whose voice called him but he was still unsure of himself. He is in awestruck now seeing a beautiful princess right in front of him. Princess Medea, in her human form, appears looking merry as a cherry. "Oh, I'm human again! And I can see your face, Eight!"

"Princess Medea!" Eight smiles immensely. He gets excited whenever he sees her. He gets close to her catching her hands holding them firmly. "It's so good to see you! What are you doing here?"

"To meet you silly!" She giggles now breaking Eight's grip as she holds her hands to her cheeks. He laughs a little too, now scratching the back of his head trying to hide his nerves. Medea places on hand on her chin. "Is this a dream? It must be... Can you hear my voice, Eight?"

"Yeah! I'm so sorry for not taking you to the spring. But it so nice to hear your voice again." Eight merrily smiles at her. He then sees sadness in her face. His face loses its colour. He leans a little closer and asks her. "What is it?"

"Well… I have to admit to being a little glum. I thought the curse would be lifted after you have defeated Dhoulmagus. And now Jessica's gone too…"

"…" Eight looks down feeling guilty. He grieves in pain from the bottom of his heart. Two women, who are his closest friends, were taken from him. Medea is still stuck in a horse's body. Dream or no dream, at least she could speak to Eight in human form. Time is short but still a moment of happiness is all he needed to keep his hopes motivated. Jessica, on the other hand, has been acting strange. She disappeared after defeating Dhoulmagus and now she's on the verge to threaten innocent civilians. Why did she leave the party? Why is she doing this?

Too many thoughts run through the guardsman's mind causing him to sigh in defeat. Medea places her hands in a form of a prayer. "I wonder where she could be? Do you think this has anything to do with the curse?"

Eight thinks cautiously before confessing. "Well, I guess it could be to do with the curse but I'm not certain… Listen, I-"

"I'll be praying for her safe return." Medea closes her eyes. She slowly fades away into the darkness.

"Me too… I- I hope both of you will be safe…" Eight finishes in downcast staring into the blackness alone once more.

* * *

It was bright sunny day. A girl rests her head on her hands. She was sleeping on desk. A beam of light hits her face. She opens her eyes but closes them due to the light's intensity. Once half adjusted to the light, she lifts her head from the desk, rubbing her eyes. "My room!? How did I get here?"

She blinks several times. Without ado, she leaves her seat and exits her room. When she opens the door, a light flashes causing to blind the mage.

"_How on earth did I get here from my room? This must a dream?"_

She now stands outside of Alexandria. Even when she turns to look behind her, she finds no door. She perplexes trying to figure out how she got outside from her room without walking through the Albert mansion. Just outside the entrance of a small town, two little boys run towards her. The boy, wearing a spiky helmet, runs up to the tall girl. "Jessica!? What are you doing here?"

"I-I was about to ask you the same thing." Jessica hesitates in her voice now inspecting the two boys. They were very lively to much for her surprise.

"_At least they are not hurt. What is going on? How is it that I am in Alexandria?"_

"Did you find your brother's murderer?" The young boy clenches his fists eager to find out the results.

"I… err… I'm-" Jessica stammers in mid-sentence.

"Yikes!" The boy yells signaling to his comrade. The two little boys started fleeing from her for an unknown reason.

"Hey wait!" Jessica extends her arm calling out for them. "Bugger!" She curses to herself before chasing after them. "Where do you think you are going? Come back! You two are going to get yourselves hurt out!"

Suddenly, two slimes and a Winker appear. Jessica immediately casts 'Bang' wiping out the enemies. Once finishing the battle, in seconds, she hastily scans left and right. She turns in the direction in which the boys had run off too. Seeing them in sight she continues the to chase.

The children ran faster. Jessica's face frowns in annoyance realising that she is out of breath. Jogging slower than usual, she calls for them again. "Bangers! Mash! Stop running this instant! I'm not in the mood to play games!"

"Oh yeah! Watch this!" Bangers dared to call out as he and Mash stop at the peak of the hill. He hurls something, which hits Jessica on the head. Jessica stops abruptly, picks up the object (what appears to be a branch from a tree) and looks up. Bangers smirks at her pulling one eye wide open spitting out his tongue. Mash, on the other hand, turns his back smacking his backside. They laugh tremendously at Jessica. The mage looks stricken snapping the branch in the process. Her face frowns into a menacing one.

"_Oh that is it! You're in for it now you little shits!"_

Jessica casts Accelerate as she immediately races up the hill in pursuit to hunt down the two boys. Seeing the angry mage, the boys gulp and flee quickly. The little boys kept running not daring to look back. Jessica skids along the grass to stop when a sudden white mist surrounds her. They block her path by creating an obstruction. She did her best to fight the fog but no avail. It wasn't long but slowly the mist begins to vanish. Objects began to come in view. There were hills, some trees and of course the Tower of Alexandria. The mist, forms in a small tornado, and starts a cycle. The swirls form on outline of the human body. A figure slowly emerges from the clouds. It wears a turquoise iron helmet and armour. A flash of red hair sparkles as it suddenly speaks. "Jessica!"

"A-Alistair?" Jessica questions. She gets a close observation of him. He smiles. She stares wide eyed. Tears form in her eyes. She sprints towards him. He opens his arms out. They soon embrace. Her voice muffles into his shoulder. "Alistair! I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too!" He squeezes tightly before pushing her away. Jessica composes herself before meeting his trustworthy eyes. She then tilts her head to one side. "How is it that you are alive?"

"I tell you later but it's getting kind of late, don't you think? Lets go home to Alexandria where it is safe… So then, shall we get something to eat?"

"Sure! I'm starving!" Jessica cheers in triumph. He lightly chuckles by her comment. The two of them were walking, side-by-side, along the path heading home. They just arrived at the entrance of town together.

"So tell me. What happened?" Jessica asks.

"Alright already! Just calm down." Alistair gestures lightly.

"How can I be calm on this bright sunny day?" She does a twirl in amusement.

"You seem rather happy today." Alistair beams as he looks at her.

"I can't help it. Too much slime goo has sent me a little tipsy." She admits.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" He laughs happily.

"C'mon brother! Tell me what happened?" Her hazel eyes pleaded with her hands close to her heart. Indeed, she was determined to know.

"He! He! He!"

"Really? Out with it!"

"He! He!"

"Dear Goddess, the suspense is killing me! I can't wait all day!"

"He!" He gives a sinister glare. There was a strange distorted look on his face. It was as if something was squashing it. He buries his face in his hands growling and grunting.

"_He's joking isn't he?"_

Jessica moves closer to get a closer inspection. "Alistair! Don't play games with me! Tell me what's wrong?"

"Get away!" Alistair howls uncontrollably.

Jessica screams and jumps back as she watches her brother beginning to shake uncontrollably. His body started to grow wildly. His clothes began to rip and tear. His body turns pale. Jessica's heart races frantically but yet her whole body froze as she watches in horror. Alistair's limbs begin to expand as his muscles decrease exposing his long thin bones. His teeth moulded into fangs. The hairs on his chest pop out inch by inch. Purple feathery wings sprout out of his back. His vocal ranged from a very low cry into a mixture discordant tone that sang loud enough to shatter twenty mirrors. The happy scenery was fake, now revealing its true colours, the town of Alexandria was in flames of despair.

That was when she saw him...

Alistair had transformed into a deformed version of Dhoulmagus' second form. Indeed the very same Dhoulmagus that Jessica encounter in her dream. He begins to storm towards the mage. Jessica tries to flee but the sudden urge of flames spout outrageously creating a ring that circles her. She turns back to examine the profane Dhoulmagus. He looked very angry. Green blood spills from his mouth. His teeth were shattered. His eyes bleed in which it spills down his pale face like broken tears. The back of his skull was visible. His skeptical body covered in blood, slime and cum. The hungry beast snatches both of Jessica's wrists and screams in her face. "Your brother is dead and is never coming back!"

"No!" Jessica cries in rage and sadness.

"He hates you! He HATES YOU! He never wants to see you again!"

"No! No! Alistair!" Jessica cried shaking her head in denial. The beast pulls his hand away and directly backhands her in the face. She spins out of control, twist and turn descending down plummeting head first into the fiery flames.

THUD!

The mage snaps her eyes wide, breathing heavily. Slowly, she pulls herself up holding her throbbing head. Something feels slickly. She removes her hand to inspect it. There is blood. She must have fallen. It didn't take long for her to realise that she is isolated in a dark dungeon alone. It is only a dream but yet it feels so real. The mage slowly lowers her body to sink back into the hard cold ground. She is cold, frightened and tired. She finally curls into a ball, her bloody hand clasps over the back of her head, from where she had fallen, and the other covering her worn face. She solitary weeps silently.

Alas there is no hope, faith or sun

Her nightmare had just begun

* * *

**[A/N: Hope you are enjoying this so far. Poor Jessica is (literally) going through hell. This chapter was rather empty to begin with so I added extra scenes to make up for the suspense. See you in the next chapter]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Prediction **

The sea waves were beginning to become choppy and rough. The weather started to threaten the western landscape. In the distance, a ship sails through, trying to avoid the incoming winds.

Marcello was reading a book. He had planned to save the daunting letter-writing task until he arrived at his destination. Indeed the Templar Captain or rather the new Abbott, and his soldiers were going to Savella Cathedral to meet the Lord High Priest. Marcello was lost in deep thought having reminded himself that he was going to speak with the Lord High Priest in person. Therefore, he had to make a good impression. He had been thinking too hard.

_"How can I get promoted to High Priest even with my common status? But I am the current Abbott, guiding my people! I must get some recognition for that!"_

There was a sudden knock on the door. Marcello places his book on the table and glances at the door. He calls out. "Come in." The cabin door opens. A tall man armed with a steel broadsword enters in the cabin. He closes the door lightly and marches forward to the Captain. He bows elegantly before speaking. "You summoned me, Cap- I mean Abbott Marcello."

"Tell me. How far are we from Savella?" Marcello asked, still looking at the Templar Knight with concern.

"We should be arriving within a few hours. The waves are sure rough but I am please to inform you that we are ahead of schedule, Abbott Marcello!"

"Very good! However, I want you to listen to me carefully. As soon as we arrive at the Cathedral, I want you to escort your men for a quick tour round the area before dinner. Come by tomorrow morning, at the crack of dawn, I want you to summon all the Templar Knights to take full security in protecting the Lord High Priest and his Residence. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, Abbott Marcello! I will inform my men at once."

Suddenly the door begins to knock again, but this time, it sounded louder (and somewhat demanding).

"What is it now?" Marcello snapped, sounding rather annoyed.

"There is a suspicious monster boarding the ship! A squid-looking creature!" Another templar knight yells as he finally bursts in nearly taking the hinges of the cabin door. He appears to be holding his injured arm. The captain of the templar knight, already in the cabin room, rushes to his side to give him first aid.

"Fine! I'll deal with it myself." Marcello growled as he pushes the chair back violently screeching along the wooden flooring. He draws his weapon marching towards the cabin door. He points to the captain of the templar knight, his voice shrills into a military command. "You! Attend to his wounds! I'll deal with these fiend myself!"

Marcello marches onto the deck, unsheathing his sword out of his sheath. He smirks confidently. "Hello pretty..."

The squid-like beast roars with fury!

* * *

They have got what they came for, the Kran Spinals.

They had no choice but to serve Dominico as bodyguards. The party of three found it difficult to climb up Rydon's tower. Without Jessica, the battles that the party encountered were too long. However, they succeed and found the owner, who built the tall tower. It was unfortunate that Rydon did not have the jewels they were looking for although he had given a name as to where they could be. That was Alexandria. Soon, the party had to undertake yet another side quest. To revisit the tower of Alexandria. The monsters and the puzzles were no problems this round. Having just conquered the eleventh floor dungeon, the tower of Alexandria was just a walk in the park.

When they reached to the top, Angelo examined the beauty of the small delicate room in awe struck. Yangus on the other hand kept his mouth shut as he was more concerned about Eight. The guardsman kept looking back at the dark stairway. It was as if he were predicting that Jessica would miraculously appear just like the first time they met. Slowly but gravely, he shakes his head. It was strange for him having to climb this tower for the second time. The statue spoke to them. It was Alexandria herself. She briefly explained a tale. Alistair's soul had long departed. Alexandria begged for them to go to Jessica's aid. It was then, the jewels spill from the statue's eyes and landed softly onto the ground. Indeed, the very same spot where Jessica wept for her brother's passing. Hallucinated by his vision, Eight almost cracked a tear in his eye but he fought them back. He really believed that she was there but not this time.

Without ado, he steps forward and elegantly retrieves the Kran Spinals. He then signals Yangus and Angelo to leave. Eight glances once more before descending down the steps. So, the gang rested on the outskirts between Alexandria and Port Prospect seeing the beach in view, listening to the shallow waves. They were reminiscing their plan. They were going back to Arcadia, give Dominico the jewels and continue their search for Jessica.

"There is nothing more we can do tonight. Lets get some rest before we head back to Arcadia." King Trode instructed breaking the daunting silence.

"Yeah, granddad's right." Yangus agreed. He had just finished sharpening his Scythe. He lowers it gently onto the dull grass. "All this walkin' is makin' me feet ache. Plus, we can spare a change or two to loosen ourselves up. Then we can give those jewels to wot's it bloke's name."

Angelo says nothing but is in deep thought. He reminisces an event that made him feel relaxed but mischievous.

_Some time ago in Baccarat... The party were planning to stay for a while since their long walk from the Sea View Church. Baccarat was a nice civilized place full of life and entertainment. Dhoulmagus was nowhere to be seen or heard yet but the group were determined to find any information with regards to Dhoulmagus' whereabouts._

"_Hey! Looks like there are a lot of fun things to do in this place! Maybe we should settle down here for a while?" Eight suggested as he folds up the town map._

"_Yeah! Sounds like a good plan, guv! Then we can track down, Dhoulmagus once we've been refreshed!" Yangus cheered._

"_Good thinking my man. This place sure has enough beautiful ladies to keep me company. However, one isn't simply enough for any man." Angelo smirks._

"_Just where are you gettin' at, eh?" Yangus quarrels light-heartily at the Templar._

"_Isn't one girl enough to satisfy your appetite, Angelo?" Eight teases now joining in the conversation with his arms folded._

"_Yes but no my friends!" Angelo gestures to his two companions. He casually settles his arms over Eight and Yangus's shoulders, explaining the situation. _

"_You see a man can't resist the temptation in chasing all ladies knowing how sinful I am. I can be the marrying type but nay, you all discretely disagree. However, it is not my place to say what I propose to do after we defeated that profane jester. Although to help us take our minds off things, we could watch the sexy bunny ladies shaking their booty all night long!" _

_"Diamond!" Yangus gets all giddy and excitable. "I knew ya had some idea to cheer us up wit' 'n' all!"_

_"Splendid!" Angelo snapped his fingers. "Now we can bet the shirt off Jessica's back on some thrillingly high risk fun!"_

_Eight glares at Angelo, in a dishonest way, while Yangus sniggers. Angelo throws his hands in a shrugging gesture. The Trodain guardsman was about to protest until Jessica, who strolls past them, rambles fast in her speech out of the blue. "Well, maybe it would be better if I personally get my hands dirty by stripping all three of you right down to the core!" _

_She can certainly has a sly eye for male attention and she can get it when she wants it. The three men stop what they were doing and look at their female companion. They stare at her outrageously wide-eyed and in star struck. She in return examines them with a curious expression. "What? Did I say something unusual?"_

_Angelo was the first to protest. "The term 'unusual' is really something unusual indeed! By the Goddess, Jessica! Have you completely lost your mind!?"_

"_Hey! If you are going to make remarks as regards to ripping a lady's shirt off her back, then certainly you blokes need some ideal punishment!" She threatens lightly pointing her finger at the three of them._

"_Blimey! Out of all the people I've met I would 'ave never thought you would come out with those words!" Yangus rests his large hands on his hips._

_"Ha! Ha! There you have it! Straight from the horse's mouth as they say! Likewise, I wasn't expecting you to act all giddy so sudden since we've left Pickham!" Jessica emphasises having straighten her posture in a lady-like way._

"_You wouldn't to have to possess a dark side, do you?" Eight implies. She in return gives a mischievous look. "I'm not sure about that but maybe I do…"_

_An image of Jessica changes in a flash. The sudden white light blinded the Templar causing him to be dazzled. The light was now replaces by a yellow-orange rush of vivid flames. They draw open like a curtain as a figure comes to view. It was Jessica but she looked rather teal in her appearance. Her evil form laughed sinisterly as she suddenly strikes the wicked sceptre at the templar knight._

Angelo shakes his head in astonishment. He slowly draws his hand up, massaging his temples, closing his solemn blue eyes. His vision was rather pleasant until Jessica ruined the occasion. Indeed, he found it difficult to cope with the stress. King Trode, who was sitting on the rock, notices this. He leans forward as if he trying to catch Angelo's attention. The Templar could sense that someone was watching him. Without ado, Angelo opens his eyes to examine the cursed King.

"Is something the matter, Angelo?" King Trode asked with worry.

"_The fact is that- 'thing' has claimed her and is tainting her memory as we speak. She could die leaving me- I mean us all in despair and devastation!" _That is what he wanted to blurt out but no. He needed to be strong for Jessica. Instead he gives a soft smile of reassurance. He flicks his silver hair to one side. "No. No I'm fine I can assure you."

"Right then. My bed awaits! Goodnight everyone!" King Trode waves his hand as he dashes off into the tent.

"Night, granddad!" Yangus calls out having sluggishly tossed some branches into the small fire.

"I'm NOT YOUR GRANDDAD!" The King's high pitch voice shrilled from the distance. Yangus couldn't help but chuckle to himself. Angelo smirks a little but resumes to a sad and worn expression, glancing down at the dull grass.

"I'm gonna stay out here for a while if you don't mind?" Eight, wearing his red bandana, speaks all of the sudden. The others looked rather surprised when the leader of the group was planning to stay up. His black eyes gaze upon the burning fire with desire. "I'm sorry. It's just that I want to clear my mind. It may help me sleep better."

"Sure thing, guv, but ya know, I'm not done wiv ay yet. We are a bit worried for ya?" The bandit places his large hands on his hips as he examined his friend with worry.

"What do you mean?" The Trodain guardsman looked up, away from the fire, at the bandit with extreme curiosity.

"You've the look in ya eye as if you barely slept! You're worried 'bout 'er, aren't you?" Yangus finished in a low voice.

Medea who was quietly sitting by the wagon, near her father's tent, also too perked up upon hearing the conversation. She examines Eight, her friend, closely but with caution. If only she could talk, and not stuck in a horse's body, she would be by his side but for now all she could do was watch the scene unfold.

Eight exhales softly trying to not get too emotional over this hurtful plight. "… I don't know… How do we- well you know?"

"Win her back?" Angelo pointed out. The bandit and guardsman turned to face the templar knight. He marches forward as if he were demanding the guardsman to have a solution. "Come on, you are the one who normally comes up with the bright ideas."

"Here! Don't go pushin' the guv round! It ain't as if you come up with any suggestions." Yangus snarls, now retrieving his scythe, sizes himself as he stands in front of Eight to protect him. "Of course we'll win her back! Although if we can't talk 'er out of it then maybe 'ave to fight 'er at some point!"

"You mean we have to fight _it_?" Eight corrected as he now stands, lightly manoeuvres himself past Yangus, to confront the templar knight. The campsite went extremely silent. Angelo then proceeds closer to the leader of the group, inches away from his face. He whispers harshly gritting his teeth tight. "You won't kill her, will you?"

"Of course not!" Eight snarled, daring himself to take this conversation further. "Do you honestly think we would waste the time trying desperately to find her and then just kill off? She's our friend, Angelo!"

"But how sure are you? How do you even know that?" Angelo protests.

"Because there is good and I have felt it! Think about it! Why would she flee from us if she had the potential to kill us? If she were truly evil she would have cast a powerful spell and blow up the entire town there and then, right?" Eight justified clearly trying to not sound too annoyed. He now turns his back to the group, preventing himself to cause a heated argument. He felt it was the right thing to do. "Regardless of what's happened now, we have to stick together until we find her, and most of all, cure her! Now if you don't mind I would like to be alone right now…"

Angelo hides his face in his hair. He is a tad jealous of Eight, being the group's leader and making sure that everyone is included for pretty much everything. There was nothing the templar can do about it. He is practically seething under his breath. Angelo was about to have another go (with his uncalled-for rants) until Yangus slaps his hand on the templar's shoulder giving a light tug. It was an indication as if to say this discussion is over.

"I hear ya, clear. See ya in the mornin', guv." Yangus said in a low voice.

Angelo sighs silently as he turns to follow Yangus towards the tents. Just after a few steps, Angelo quickly glances at the guardsman, who still had his back to them, before heading into the dark distance. He snatches his sword and begins to sharpen it with such determination.

Medea shakes her head annoyed and upset. She knew fully well that the two of them were inseparable during their conversations about women. Jessica would normally shout at them, particularly Angelo, and storm off. But she isn't here. She is missing and held captive. Most of all, she is to blame for taking the sceptre and doing Dhoulmagus's treachery. Medea snorts regretting her jealousy towards the mage. If she could talk then she would have made both Eight and Angelo apologise to each other. Both of them were too vex about Jessica's disappearance, causing them to retrace their steps, which only lead the conversations into heated argument. At least the conflict was fairly light, having no blood spilt, and she could accept it. Medea really wanted to comfort Eight but since he was in a rather unpleasant mood, she believed it was best to give him space. She lowers her head closing her tired burning eyes.

_"Dear Goddess! Save my friends, father and country from despair! Please find her?" She begged._

The solitude guardsman studied the red jewels that sparkle in his hand. Indeed they were beautiful as they shimmer the vibrant red light into the young man's eyes. Upon closing his fist, which has the Kran Spinals, Eight sighed heavily. He then looked up at the silver lit moon.

"Jessica… I pray that you are safe... I hope you are all right wherever you are…"

* * *

"I hope you are all right wherever you are…" A small voice hoarsely whispers.

Jessica, who had been standing, looks out of the dungeon window. It had been some time now since her nightmare. She barely slept since. The disturbing dream still haunts her. More silent tears stream down her face every time she thought about it. She wipes her hazel eyes, which were now red from crying hard, them with her whole arm continuing to sulk in silence. At least her injury from the fall had stopped bleeding although it was still throbbing. The vexed mage glances outside, once again, staring at the horrific landscape. She couldn't stand the sight of the bright red-blooded skyline. Jessica did notice that there is a black hole at the surface of the sky forming a circle that continuously swirls round. She wondered if that was her only way out of this treacherous place.

"_Well, at least this is a better view than the dull dark dungeon since I arrive in this useless place..." _

Jessica sighs hopelessly hanging her head low in defeat. What could she possibly do now? Out of the blue a deep voice calls out. "Ah. You're awake."

"You!" Jessica snapped aggressively, turning 180 degrees instantly. Her small hands curl into balls of fist ready to lash out another brawl. But no one is present. The discomforting voice glows again. "I was beginning to wonder when you would wake up! I suppose sleep is what you need after that drastic event."

"What do you want?" Jessica hisses ominously loud. Her voice sounds unsteady but still she holds herself firm.

"He! He! Hwa! All I want is your body to control!" The mysterious voice torments. Jessica already feels uncomfortable. She didn't know what is going to happen to her but she did know that when she faces her fear she would soon regret it. Jessica snarls. Her face contorted with fury, her eyes brimming with angry tears. "For what? To make me a complete whore?"

The deep voice then shrieks into a high pitch laugh. The miniature Rhapthorne appears from behind, making the mage jump out of her skin. "He! He! He! You are extraordinary! Just as the Master predicted!"

The cubby Rhapthorne deliberately changed his tone of voice to bully the vexed mage. His shrieking laughter slowly dies down, as his sides were sore. Jessica had a mixture of confusion, outrage and revulsion desperate to grip his fat throat and to repeatedly punch him in full rage. She stands helpless to do anything but to hang her head in complete shame and sorrowfulness.

"Come! Come! I can't babysit you. I'll be your guide. Let me give you a quick tour round this wonderful citadel and then we see the Master! So, shall we go? The Master will not be pleased if we don't attend to him immediately." The miniature beast sings in a merry-like tone.

He freely flies out of the dungeon chamber and descends down the stairs. Jessica quietly begins to make her way to exit her prison cell. The shackles that were strapped round her wrists and ankles (minus the one round her neck) rustle along the concrete. She silently follows the insane beast down the spiral stairway.

They wonder through the market street. There were a couple of 'Dancing Flames' doing a gig. A 'Boss Troll' smashes into the ground, tongue out, wasted and stunk of dung. There were monsters scattering all over the place, most of them being 'Claws' and 'Caped Capers' pulling pranks each other in magic but failing in every aspect.

"This is the main street market." Rhapthorne begins to explain as he merrily hovers down the street. Jessica scans the scenery and keeps walking following the chubby beast.

"You might have been here already but still you are unaware of what lies here. This is where you can buy your own wine, food and drink. We also sell weapons and armour too. But of course, you can't just simply buy them. Why you have to defeat them of course. If you really want them then you better have a couple of strategies up your sleeve."

"I see…" Jessica mutters softly.

"Impressed? I take it that you admire this grand citadel?" Rhapthorne turns to her.

"Who would have thought to build an endless confusing pathway just for a little market place? This is just nonsense if you ask me." Jessica stares back.

"Come. Come. There is more to see." Rhapthorne turns away ignoring the mage's rude comment. He continues to lead the way explaining the rest of the places; Jessica follows a few feet behind. She listens carefully. "On your left, there is the pub, as you can see, and behind that is the inn itself. Oh and that, over there, is the disdainful library."

Jessica examines the building with concern struggling to take her eyes off it. Somehow she already figured that there would be good books of magic. Without noticing she manages to step her foot into the purple toxic that stains one of her boots. She cringes shaking her leg to get rid of the purple mess before running swiftly to catch up with Rhapthorne. He didn't seem to notice. She sighs with little relief.

The scenery deteriorates every corner, which the mage and the beat take. There was a purple seal that caught Jessica's attention. Yes, she has seen this before but when? The whole image changes into a prison. A sudden growl echoes through the chamber. Now this begins to look familiar to Jessica. This was the same room where she first woke up ever since she picked up the sceptre. She finds the fight club roaring the room once again. She positions herself behind Rhapthorne to prevent herself of getting thrown in unlike to previous time.

Rhapthorne exhales in relief. It was as if he had not been here, in this prison place, for a long time. He finally speaks. "This is how monsters become stronger because they dwell upon personal preferences all the time. Ah! Do you ever wish you could skew these persistent fools?"

"I'd like to but I'd rather not. Well not this time anyway." Jessica shakes her head.

The miniature Dark Lord smirks looking at the mage. He begins to joke with her. "Oh ho! So you have already been here before, I see?"

"Only by accident! I'm not feeling well so I'll let it pass this time." Jessica grunts, looking away trying not to dwell this conversation.

"Oh no! You can't possibly go to the Master's lair looking like that. How indecent. Here. Let me heal you." He casts a spell. The green aura washes over the mage. Her clothes were fresh. No more stain on the boots she wore. The wound that stains on the back of Jessica's head, from where she had fallen, disappears. Still no magic points though. That would have been too easy to replenish.

Jessica slowly bows her head showing her sudden gratitude. "T-Thank you…"

Rhapthorne, whirls round, flings his pale arm as if he didn't care. "Spare the pleasantries to later. Now we must see the Master."

"Master my asshole!" A rude prompt voice interrupts. Both Rhapthorne and Jessica turn to face the ill-mannered beast. The same profane beast that insulted Jessica from their previous visit. The 'Hell Gladiator' begins to insult the miniature demon. "You are no Dark Lord! You're just a sissy!"

"You dare defy your Master?" The miniature Rhapthorne explodes. A huge fireball plummets from the air destroying the monster. Jessica stiffens as she watches the scene unfold. The Dark Lord merrily levitates over the defeated beast.

"Such a pity. You were always the persistent one. Now, I'll make you suffer by my hand and you will learn to respect me as your new ruler!" Rhapthorne laughs wildly repeatedly assaulting the monster with his staff. The Lord repeatedly whacked the monster until it stops moving. So much thick blood pours out of the beast. Jessica feels nauseous having a glimpse of the open-wounded fracture from the Hell Gladiator's head.

Rhapthorne breathes shaking his head. "Never mind this disgusting display! I'll have my servants to clean this despicable mess! Now then, let us see the Master!"

"_But I thought you confessed that you were the true Master here?"_ Jessica wanted to challenge but dares not too. She already has a lot of explaining to do. She failed in executing the sage's heir in Arcadia. The mage quietly follows the chubby Lord, once more, down the staircase before proceeding into the large red door that leads to main throne room. There was a circle that sparkles in the middle. Jessica still looks with amazement when Rhapthorne lifts his finger removing the chains from her.

"Listen to me carefully. To fulfill your next task, walk under the circle and take these spells. Use them wisely and execute the sage as well as the three pilgrims…" Rhapthorne chants as he vanishes into thin air leaving Jessica alone.

"_The three pilgrims…"_

She knows...

Jessica now stands on the unexplained circle. A wave washes pass her, just like the last time when she penetrates the magician's barrier in Arcadia. She feels the power coming back into her, which was a great advantage for her. She could tell that the three pilgrims were referring to her friends. The mage already predicted that she had to face them in a climatic duel but she could not predict when it would happen?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Calm Before The Storm**

She exhales her breath hoping it would calm her nerves...

The mage enters the throne room alone. She was familiar with the room's layout being a simple walkway and up a few flights of steps. The large doors closed themselves shut leaving the room slient. Jessica lowers her gaze as she briskly walks along and up the elongated steps. The statues of the Hell Hounds left untouched on each side. She continues to stroll up and through until she made her way to the end of the room. The shiny golden-red chair remains empty. The flames that flicker at the bottom of the walkway still bring life and warmth to the room. Before she drew closer to the throne something unusual catches her attention. Jessica slowly approaches the grey different-shaped-like statue. The statue was none other than the black dragon. She sighs tiredly as she allows her small hand to touch the statue's leg. He was only trying to help and yet she feels remorse having snapped at him since their first encounter. She gravely remembers how rude and ungrateful she behaved when she first met Eight and Yangus in the Tower of Alexandria and Angelo in Simpleton. Although she met them in Arcadia, she felt guilty, knowing that they had to drop everything to come after her. She shakes her head in silence feeling guilty.

"_How could I let this happen? I doubted him the minute I met him even though he was trying to assist me. I'm so sorry…" _

"You seem nervous..." A dark voice calls out all of the sudden.

It was Rhapthorne, who conceals himself away in the darkness. Jessica blinks trying to not to flinch from his dark voice as she slowly lets her hand fall from the statue. She stares deeply into the warm flames that flicker below. In her mind, she knows that is isn't ready. "I can't kill them… I-I won't do it… I-I get this feeling that they will overthrow me somehow."

"You choose wisely but I can assure you that you are more than ready to face your fears… Perhaps you have forgotten how to let you of your impractical emotions. Allow me to help you relax..." Rhapthorne slurs in his speech.

_"Relax!? Dear Goddess, it really reeks in here!"_

Jessica awkwardly shuffles her feet to the side, now standing in the middle of the throne room. Rhapthorne throws his hand elegantly as a sudden gust of wind rushes past the mage. Jessica covers her face and braces herself for the incoming wind. It was over within five-seconds, and so the mage lowers her face.

_"What has he done to me this time?"_

She inspects the room with extreme caution. The scenery hasn't changed. The throne, the red carpet and the illuminating pillars, not a single thing has been altered. The only thing that she did find odd was that she felt chilly as her body trembled. She then spots a mirror that stands next to the dragon statue.

_"Hang on! That mirror wasn't there before! What is going on?" _

The curious mage keeps her gaze at the strange mirror as she approaches towards it with care. Her small hand reaches out to touch the mirror. It flashes brightly, blinding her. Once recovered, she stares at herself wide eye realising that her flesh is clearly exposed. She gasps, stepping away from the ghastly mirror, shyly covering her precious assets and womanhood showing red blushes that stains on her cheeks.

The Dark Lord nods in approval lightly chuckling at the naked human. "There is no need to be embarrassed… You humans look so beautiful. Now close your eyes and clear your mind. Allow me to take you to your paradise…"

Jessica turns in a flash, facing the Dark Lord with a horrid look.

"_Paradise!? What have I done to deserve this? Dear Goddess. Protect me from Rhapthorne's wicked sins!"_

Rhapthorne uses his magic and lifts Jessica into the air. Knowing that she was no match for The Lord of Darkness, she reluctantly flutters her eyes shut slowly letting her guard drop. Her beautiful breasts already made Rhapthorne feel horny. He giggles with excitement as his magical hands start to work round the mage's body indulging every aspect. Jessica moans softly tipping her head back as he kisses her neck. She tenses, attempting to block out the attractive sounds but no avail. Rhapthorne exhales his raw breath onto her. He slides his hands lower to meet the human girl's hand. He takes it lightly closing her hand with the expectation of her index finger. Jessica choked, knowing what he wanted her to do. She curses herself, in preparation, for being indecent. Without hesitation, Jessica takes her own index finger as she slides it inside masturbating herself. Rhapthorne lets go of her hand but moves his hand round her backside stroking it so delicately. Surprisingly enough, Jessica other hand follows suit as she clasps her hand over his. Rhapthorne's other free hand cups her breast continually playing with her hard nipples. Jessica groans muttering his name in the making as if she begged for him to stop. She was drained so quickly that she was going to burst any second. She couldn't take it no more, and so the Dark Lord decides to remove her hand out of her private area. Jessica breathes inhaling the sexual smell as she opens her eyes. Rhapthorne smirks as he covers his mouth over the human girl's finger to taste her fluids. She glares at him, wide eyed, in pure shock.

"You want more don't you?" He teased having tasted her. Strangely enough, Jessica felt so wanted. She wanted more. She stares at him blankly, unsure what to say. Rhapthorne just gracefully smiles at her. "I thought so... You humans admire a thirst for lust. However, now is not the time to be reminiscing!"

The Dark Lord magically wraps her old clothing around her, making sure that she was secure, and tidy, lets his hands go. Jessica inspects image having realised that her clothes sit on her clean. She did not want to say it to Rhapthorne personally but she did feel better. Having felt refreshed, she places both hands behind her back, tilts her head waiting for next command. The Lord of Darkness sighs in relief as he turns away to conceal himself into the blackness. "Now that you are in top form, let us continue with our quest. Remember, your destiny awaits for our revival..."

* * *

ZOOM!

The party of three stopped in front of the entrance of Arcadia. They had just returned from Alexandria having retrieved the Kran Spinals. They walked through the quiet town together, leaving King Trode and Princess Medea outside. The bandit and templar knight cautiously looked at their leader. They barely spoken since last night. The party just closed the black gates that lead to Dominico's mansion. Something wasn't right. Some of the people, and the Arcadian guardsmen stopped what they were doing but stare contently at the courtyard. The party's eyes turn and discovered something horrible: to witness another humiliation. But the question was who to?

The party of three thought of it as nothing until a rough accented voice barked causing the three of them to jump out of their skin. "You disgust me!"

It was Dominico accompanied by the big black dog, Sir Leopold. "I didn't know you from Adam, but still I took you in and THIS is how you repay me!?"

The party soon realised what was happening. They turn to find David, who was holding a blue dish, cowering to his superior. He softly answered. "I, I didn't do anything! Please believe me! I, I was just feeding Leopold as norm-"

"WHAT!? What did you call him? It's Sir Leopold! Just who do you think you are!?" The master roared with fury. Sir Leopold barks twice looking at his master. Dominico looks down at Leopold comforting him. "Has this imbecile upset you too, Sir Leopold? Of course he has!" Both Dominico and Leopold turn to David. The servant's legs started to tremble. Dominico sees this and continues his ridiculous rant. "Such impertinence! No doubt the vila laybout's put poison in your food as well!"

"P-Please, Master? You must believe me! I would never serve Leopold- Sir Leopold poison!" David begged.

"Why should I believe you? Give me a good reason?" Dominico coldly spat. David was taken back by his harsh comment. He gravely lowers his chin and says nothing. Every time something like this happens, David always failed to give a reasonable answer. Dominico huffs knowing that he has the upper hand. "As I thought! If you want to prove your innocence, you'll have to eat some yourself! Now, while I watch!"

David looked at the food. He was too hesitant to do anything. He slowly raises the dish at least two inches before the cruel master abruptly yells at the young man, once again. "Not like that! On your hands and knees! And look like your enjoying it!"

The servant then places the blue dish onto the dirt. On his hands and knees, he eyes stare at his master begging for forgiveness. Dominico smirks with pride while Sir Leopold menacingly watches. David places himself against the dog dish.

Yangus tensed. _"Is he insane?"_

Angelo covered his mouth with his gloved hand._ "No way!"_

Eight's mind was screaming. _"Don't eat it, David! Don't eat it!"_

The servant leaned down and tasted it. The party of three cringed as if they could regurgitate their stomach contents. The poor young man took a mouthful of the dog's sickly food munching it down in size and swallowing it down his dry throat.

"Ah! Ha! Ha! Ha! Hah! That's it! It suits you, David!" The cruel master laughs with joy. Once satisfied, to his own amusement, he then turns to face his dog, stroking his head. "Well, Sir Leopold, it seems safe enough. Enjoy your dinner!"

Sir Leopold barks twice at his Master. He sticks his long tongue outwards as he trots over to his dinner pot and begins eating. David examines the big black dog as he sits up. Dominico, on the other hand, looked away smirking to himself. He felt proud. "David! Sir Leopold is much as your master as I am! I shouldn't have to remind you that you treat him with the upmost respect! Understood!?"

Dominico then sees a shadow that crosses his view. He sees that the guardsman, templar knight and bandit. These were the same people who saved him from that wicked woman who tried to assassinate him.

"Ah, you're back! Ha! Ha! I, er, I apologise for my servant's unsightly display. So what are you doing here? If you have come to report back, I'll, er, be waiting in my room." He ordered. The master leaves the scene as if nothing had happened. Eight tried to interrupt him to say they got the Kran Spinals but the fat bugger ran off. He curses under his breath.

"_Fat bastard! I'll deal with him later… David..."_

Eight headed straight for David. Angelo and Yangus followed suit without saying a word. Eight makes an interrupted cough to catch the servant's attention. He quickly stands up smiling at them. "Oh, its you. Ha! Ha! You saw that, did you? How embarrassing! For some reason, the Master's in a bad mood today. He needs someone to take his frustration out on. I'll have to be careful he doesn't dismiss me. I don't want to leave this job. I like it here. And I'm very fond of the Master. I can't explain why exactly, but I feel like its fate that I've ended up working here."

"_You poor soul…"_

Eight just grins. Unsure what to say he pulls a small nod. "Well… I guess we better be off. Sorry for the quick chat. See you later."

"You too..." David smiles lightly as he went back to do his chores. It was as if nothing had happened. The guardsman, the templar knight and the rough looking bandit slowly walk away from the servant ensuring that no one heard their conversation. Well, the rough looking bandit started it all. "Ya wanna know wot I thought? I thought Dominico'd loosen up a bit when we got 'im the Span Krinel- Er, wot do I mean? Kran Spinals, is it? ... Anyway, I thought 'e was gonna change. But it looks like I'm gonna be disappointed…"

"Are you really the reformed crook you'd had us all believe you are, Yangus!?" Angelo quipped as he stares down at the older rough man. "You seem far too good-natured to me. Or did you steal that heart of gold!? No, I saw enough of Dominico's type when I was living at the abbey. They'll all the same. Rotten to the core! As soon as people start getting too big for their boots, any sense of decency they might once have had starts to fester and decay."

"Cor… You've got a bit of a bee in your bonnet, ain't ya!?" Yangus allowed.

Upon that comment Angelo could not help but start seething in anger and annoyance. "Honestly, I can not stand that awful man! Talk about a disgusting display. How do these people get away with it? It sickens me! Nothing but plain humility!"

"I know exactly how you feel, Angelo! If it were me, I would lamp that fuckin' bastard straight in the face! I don't care if he is one of 'hem magic freaks! No one speaks down to me and gets away wiv it. That David kid is too polite for his own good. Poor bugger, eh…" Yangus growls in frustration.

Eight said nothing but shakes his head. When Dominico scowled at David, in the workroom, the Master was angry because he didn't want to show signs of weakness. But this time was literally taking things too far. The guardsman was outraged and vexed with the whole incident. It was humiliating and disgusting. He silently reflects upon his own words:

'_This is just all wrong! Poor David having to suffer in public! I still can't get that horrible image out of my mind let alone what Jessica is going through right now… Regardless to the situation, I made a promise to Alexandria that I would help her and that's what I'm gonna do!'_

Without ado, he inhales sharp breath before opening the large door. The other two companions followed suit. They didn't want to go in but had no choice. The three of them dared themselves to enter the mansion from hell.

* * *

Meanwhile

The ocean is pleasantly quiet in the Northwest region of the world. Down below, the rocks were smothered in bubbles from the ocean. A small ship sails by. Out on the deck, a young blonde girl looks out onto the ocean waves. She wears an all white leather dress with a golden tiara on her head. She has one blue eyes and one green eye that makes her stand out. She wears no shoes, just barefooted like a little girl. The cute looking girl looked about thirteen years of age. Her shiny blonde hair blows with the wind. Upon hearing footsteps the girl begins to cries with excitement.

"Daddy look! We can see land!" She points her small finger out to where the land stands high. A tall man with a light brown soft beard strolls onto the deck as he neatly lowers a sack onto the wooden floorboards. He looked around in his thirties smartly dressed in a brown waistcoat with a white shirt underneath. He had blue trousers and brown boots. He approaches to his adoptive daughter.

"Ay'! We will be landing soon, my dear. It shouldn't be far now. We haven't run ourselves into any ordeals yet making it plain sailing! Ha! Ha!"

"Yes. I can't wait to go to Baccarat! It sounds exciting to see the casino and the entertainment they have to offer! I just can't wait to see it…" The cute girl cheers to herself. She was so excited. She always wanted to explore the world.

Upon looking at the waves and the landscape scenery, something spooked her. She tilts her head looking worried, directly at the corner, where some dark looking clouds appear to be threatening. "Is it me does the sky look rough over there in the mountains?"

The father stares at the troubling scene nodding slowly in agreement. Something wasn't right about those mountains. Nevertheless, he is willing to take any immediate action. "You're right... Better head indoors, luv. Looks like a storm is about to brew."

He places an arm round her shoulder, a sign of comfort signalling her to go inside. They walk together heading towards the little cabin. The father figure turns his head taking once last glance at the horrific mountain. He knew that something wasn't right despite its raw beauty.

* * *

Elsewhere (but not too far)

The radiant clouds were slowly beginning to gather round the Arcadia region. The energy was increasing as a few lighting bolts casted down at the region killing a few monsters that happened to be passing by. Evil Jessica was standing on top of the mountain not far form Arcadia. She is looking down at the bridge where the small town stood.

* * *

"_Are you ready?" Rhapthorne asked as he glances down at the young magician. She stood still with her eyes focused in what was in front of her._

"_Yes… I am ready. But let us wait." Jessica said seriously. _

"_Wait!? For what?" Rhapthorne protested._

"_For the sage, of course." She pointed out._

_The Lord of Darkness was a bit taken by her comment. His flashing eyes leered at the mage. Rhapthorne did notice something different. She is straight to the point and moves swiftly without hesitating. He sees her taking in a breath before she explains._

"_You don't possibly want any more interruptions now? We will wait until the sage comes out of that huge mansion! That way we can assassinate him! Then, we can make our getaway before anyone in town suspects it!"_

"_Excellent plan my apprentice..." Rhapthorne purred as his fat finger rubs firmly on Jessica's bare shoulder. Her throat almost closes immediately as a cool steel shackle locks firmly round her neck. She tenses a little but lightly rolls her shoulder just to get rid of the finger because it was annoying her. But that doesn't stop there. "But alas I cannot wait forever. If the sage doesn't come then we will strike on my command! Show no mercy!" Rhapthorne emphasised as he suddenly pressed his finger on top of the mage's skirt and begins to feel her private. Her body jerked upright and froze. She quietly gasped in shock, feeling the heat getting to her. Flustered and frightened, she felt hot very quick._

"_I… I-I will not fail you..." Jessica stated trying to remain calm. She feared the worse to come. Unexpectedly, he then lets go of her. Jessica sighs silently with relief. She wastes no time placing her hands over her body to protect herself, watching Rhapthorne's every move to make sure that he would not touch her inappropriately._

"_We shall see…" Rhapthorne emphasised clearly. "This time you will not escape nor hesitate to kill the sage's heir! The great sage Kupas was a despicable being! But I don't care any more. The one who framed me is the one who dares to put himself before his own master! Yes… He is like Kupas, ruining every opportunity!"_

_The realisation hit Jessica like a ton of bricks. Is he the one then? Is he the one that shares the noble bloodline of the great sage Kupas? The man couldn't possibly be the sage's heir. He has no evidence of any magical powers, and even if he did it was no way better than that great show off, the one who she met on her previous visit to Arcadia._

"_Is it possible that it is he who is the heir of the sage?" Jessica asked turning back to face the Dark Lord._

"_Not the fat man I can assure you..." Rhapthorne whispered. Jessica is examining his vivid eyes before her when the chain attached to her neck is pulled tight and Rhapthorne tugs the rough messy looking mage to him. She let her guard down. Again, she could feel him touching her._

_"Soon you will learn to appreciate me!"_

* * *

"Very well… Lets finish this once and for all!" Evil Jessica growled happily. She roots into a stance breathing out allowing a surge of energy to give her power. Suddenly she spring up high until she blends into the dark sky.

Just outside Arcadia, King Trode and Princess Medea wait anxiously. They were both sitting down by the wagon. "Don't worry, Medea. I have faith in all of them. You should too." The King reassured as he brushed her mane with his green toad like hands. Medea sighed as she shakes her head. It wasn't long until a fierce gust of windstorms passes the landscape.

"Hmmm…" King Trode looks up. Medea witnesses a flash of red and purple fly past her. Could it be? It has to be. The white horse stands and holds its head up high into the dark greyish sky. Despite her anxiety she prays for hope.

* * *

Back in Arcadia… Inside the secret library in the large mansion…

Eight, Yangus and Angelo had agreed to serve Dominico as loyal bodyguards. Their first task was to find the 'Big Book of Barriers'. This was a special book. The book will give guidance for magicians to cast effective barriers. The book that will ultimately save Jessica from whatever evil clutches her at present. Eight, Yangus and Angelo had to find it.

Eight manages to find two volumes of Kupas' journal. He reads it out to the group. Although it was very interesting, it didn't solve the problem. Dominico only cares about results. Therefore, it is essential that the group stay in the library until they find the magic barrier book.

"Don't ya get the impression we're just bein' used by that geezer?" Yangus questioned as he examines one of the books.

"How have we ended up as some fat old man's guards!? I mean this library is supposed to be so special to him." Angelo shakes his head as he closes a red novel and stacks it back onto the shelf.

"Ya tellin' me! Couldn't he just get off his fat arse and get it himself? At least the ol' codger helped us look for that magical ship back in Trodain!" Yangus critically points out after tossing the green novel down onto the pile.

"Oh… That book over there looks rather interesting." Angelo pointed at the last bookshelf where they last comrade was standing. Eight pulls out a big turquoise book whilst trying to prevent the other books falling.

"Wot's that you've got there, guv?" Yangus asked his fellow friend.

"I think I found it. The Big Book of Barriers." Eight confessed as he holds up the turquoise book in front of his companions.

"Great! Lets give it to Dominico then…" Angelo simply stated.

"I still can't believe that ol' tosser can't get his sorry arse down 'ere and find it himself!" Yangus moaned.

"You really hate him? We all bloody hate him… I'd say he is the second worse prick to be alive!" Eight joined in.

Angelo and Yangus were taken back in surprise when they leader showed his rage. It didn't help him keep calm as the two of them were bickering behind Dominico's back. Who is the first? Well, that's what they would have liked to ask but they dare not to push the dreadful subject. They looked down as if they were about to apologise for starting the ridiculous banter. Suddenly, something mutters in the distance. The guardsman, knight and bandit stop in unison at the bottom of the stairs listening hard. Men's voices can be heard outside. "Its her! The girl with the sceptre!"

They panic, with fear, as all three of them raced up the illuminating staircase.

_Pray the Goddess that they are safe. _

_Pray the Goddess that they will stop evil from rising._

_Pray the Goddess that they will win her back._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Confrontation**

Every second counts…

The party of three: Eight, Yangus and Angelo, exit the magician's workroom and out onto the hallway. They were fully healed thanks to Dominico's magic. The magician is now creating the final barrier that will help cure any curses (well, that's what they wanted to believe). The group's task is to stall the girl with the sceptre, that girl being the group's only missing companion, Jessica.

She had been away for some time now. The party of three missed her dearly. Without her magical abilities, the battles for them were slower and had a tendency to drag on, causing them to become agitated and frustrated. When they first discovered that she had disappeared, the party of three had a couple of suggestions: she were kidnapped, she went home, worse, turning evil, in which case is what had happened. Now that she is evil, attempting to kill people, the party of three had to stick around and help Dominico until she returned so that they could win her back from whatever evil clutches onto her.

"She's got it in for Dominico! So... ev'ryfin'll be aright as long as she don't get inside the 'ouse." Yangus half reassures the group.

"Yes... We will keep her away from the mansion as far away as possible. We don't want to put anymore civilians at risk!" Eight agreed. He then adds detail of his purposed plan. "Right! Here is what we do. First, we will try and talk her out of it. If that don't work then we have no choice but to face her in combat! Now before you start arguing, we have to stall her for time for Dominico's sake. As much as I hate him, we must have faith in the magician because he is our primarily source. After all, he is our only link to save Jessica right now."

"I agree with ya, guv!" Yangus nods in approval. He fist taps his partner before clarifying. "That Dominico is a magician, eh? Do all magic people own a 'Magic Workshop' to do their hocus-pocus stuff? So 'is barrier just injures people in battle then, right?"

"That's right! Barriers are only designed to defend and cure: not to kill. That is what he said earlier before we left to find the barrier book in his 'secret' library." Eight lightly reassures his friend.

"_Well, that's what I hope for right now otherwise we will have lost everything…"_

Angelo, who remained quiet in the party of three, now steps forward to his companions. He takes a short breath and lightly rests his right-gloved hand on Yangus's shoulder, since he was nearer to him. The templar knight then confesses to Eight. "Whatever happens, we've got to put a stop to Jessica this time. Even if it means a fight, I'm ready..."

"Good but we are wasting time here! Lets go!" Eight ordered the bandit and the templar knight. Without hesitation, they head for the stairs jumping down at least four to five steps. They quickly proceed to the main door outside of the mansion.

"Not again!" Eight moaned, witnessing the same guard lying on the dirt injured from the previous encounter. He then gestures to Yangus and Angelo to examine the injured guardsman. "This is just like last time! Really? Jessica did this!?"

"We'll she does know sexy beam..." Angelo allowed. Eight glared at him briefly before turning his attention to the paralysed guardsman.

"She... Got me, again!"

"No shit!" Yangus spat as he walks away from him.

There were people: stonemasons, guardsmen, house attendants and even chefs, all gathered round outside Dominico's courtyard. Eight, Yangus and Angelo double-checked themselves, one more time, to ensure that they have equipped their weapons.

They already predicted for the worse to come. Soon, they head straight for the fountain that sits in the courtyard.

* * *

_Jessica hovers over the magical whirlpools. They were supposed to represent a crystal ball, which is believed to aid the performance of clairvoyance. The scene displays deep red with black-silhouetted figures. For her, it was hard to clearly visualise what was really going on out there. She could see that Arcadia, the once so-called peaceful town, is now in jeopardy. The mage scans promptly left to right and back again seeing the frightful townsfolk, looking up at her. Judging from their body language and expressions show only great fear. She knows fully well that her appearance intimidated them. _

"_Dam! Where is the sage? He should be here but I don't see him anywhere!" She questions herself in deep thought. The mage found it difficult, for being such a small place, to locate the sage's heir. It didn't help that Rhapthorne, who continually gave her orders, was in fact distracting her. He deliberately wanted her to hurt the guardsmen by casting her paralysis spell so that he can watch them stumble over in defeat. The Dark Lord was being cruel teasing the Arcadian guardsmen. He could have just let Jessica take charge using her own judgment but the Dark Lord always wanted to take control, regardless of the situation. _

"_Look at them! Useless fools! They haven't learnt from the last time!" Rhapthorne mocks the townsfolk. He then crushes his hand into a ball changing his jokey tone into a serious one. "But this isn't the time to dwell our thoughts! We must kill him: The heir of the sage! I know he is here! We must find him quickly! If these humans do not move out of your way, then you must force your way in, understood?"_

_Jessica says nothing but stares deeply at the horrific scene before her. She then inhales a silent breath only fearing the worse is about to happen._

* * *

The party witnesses the scene that unfolds before them. A crowd of people stagger round by the fountain in Dominico's courtyard. A guardsman is down on the floor after being hit by a paralysis spell. The dark radiant clouds replace the light sky. The thunder shouts across the peaceful town. The blue lighting strikes wildly filling the menacing colour. Evil Jessica, happily perching on top of the statue, glancing down at the townsfolk. "Ha! Ha! Ha! You stubborn idiots! I see that you've ignored my advice to prepare a stronger defence!"

She glances down noticing a figure, a servant who stands out from the crowd, draws closer. It was David, along with Sir Leopold, who was growling, both emerge forward to confront the wicked sorceress. "Sh-Shut up! You won't get past me! I wont let you lay a finger on Master Dominico!"

"Dominico! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Evil Jessica throws her head back laughing at the young man.

"Wh-What's so funny?" David question, having tossed his hand aside.

"Such a pity! That you should die never knowing about your noble origins." Evil Jessica pries smirking at the young man.

"N- Noble origins!?" David stammers with curiosity.

"I could tell that the absurd showoff was not the one. The sceptre is all knowing. No! I seek the chosen heir of the great sage Kupas, one of the seven who sealed away the Lord of Darkness. Rhapthorne!" The radiant clouds continue to surround the possessed woman. The blue lightning strikes wildly. The thunder roars with applause. Evil Jessica hovers herself down from the statue pointing her dangerous weapon directly at the young man. "And that David is you! What a pity that the one who is suppose to be protecting you is unaware of his responsibility!"

"Me? N-no! No! You've- you've got it wrong! I cannot possibly be the heir of a great sage! I'm just an ordinary man. I was travelling six months ago until I collapsed and-" David tries to justify but Evil Jessica interrupts him.

"Oh please, enough of your excuses! We can see that _you_ are the heir of sage! Yes. It is you who holds the bloodline of that despicable sage, Kupas! Now, I have returned to finish you off, I promise that I will leave this town in peace!"

The wicked woman lowers the sceptre by her side as she begins to stroll directly towards the scared but perplexed young man.

* * *

_At last, The Lord of Darkness can make his execution. He is desperate to kill the sage's heir and to devour his bloodline in order to set himself free from the daunting sceptre. Indeed he had been waiting a long while for this moment to happen. _

_Once he had destroyed the fourth heir of the sage in Baccarat, Dhoulmagus was falling in despair. The Dark Lord's magic was so overwhelming for the jester that the Dark Lord had to retreat and heal him before he could proceed onto fulfilling his quest. But that all came to a threatening halt when the four heroes confronted the jester (and the Dark Lord) in the Dark Ruins. The four of them successfully demolished the jester's monstrous form leaving Rhapthorne solitude. He hated it being imprisoned inside of the sceptre and losing Dhoulmagus, his trusty puppet, made him feel so lost for so long. But soon that all changed for he needed a new recruit and a new apprentice. The Dark Lord decided to steal a party member from the group (who previously defeated him in the Dark Ruins) to get revenge. He had to choose between the four pilgrims since they were the strongest at the time of their prime. _

_Since the mage had picked up the sceptre, he had chosen her: to swear loyalty to him as a slave. He knew that by murdering the sage's heir, Alistair, who is Jessica's brother, would let Jessica's emotions and rage get to her quickly. She was stubborn to begin with; trying to decline his offer, knowing that her temper was bad but the Dark Lord took advantage of her. By messing with her mind it was easy for him to manipulate her into a powerful sorceress with dark sick twisted soul. Having already mastering a few abilities and spells, training her wasn't a big issue to him since they both have an addiction to black magic. Therefore, she is the ideal candidate for him to control her._

"_This is your only opportunity! Now destroy David! Strike him down and show no mercy: not to anyone!" Rhapthorne beams with joy. _

"_... Lets do it! I'll finish him off before he get a chance!" Jessica growls as she dares herself to march forward, her hazel eyes focuses on David. She was determined to not mess up this time. She was not going to run away. She must confront the Lord of Darkness as well as her emotional state. __What she did not know was that Rhapthorne was discreetly stalking her behind her back leaving a malicious smile on his deformed face._

* * *

Evil Jessica stalks her audience as she confidently draws closer to confront, David. What she did not know was that there were three men waiting behind the corner of the large mansion ready to interfere with her meddling affairs. They could not get past the crowd that blocked their path.

"Blimey! 'hem books we read were true. That explains how that David bloke is the heir of the sage. Crickey! If we don't so somethin' Jessica's gonna have his head decapitated!" Yangus mutters under his breath.

"Well, its looks like we've got to hit that!" Angelo says out loud.

Upon hearing that little phrase, Evil Jessica's head erotically twists to identify that the three male companions, who she encountered since her first visit in Arcadia. She laughs with joy greeting the three men. "Ha! Ha! Ha! I wondered when you would turn up!"

"Sorry 'miss-perfect' but if you want David or anyone else in this town you will have to go through us first!" Eight bravely fires back as he rushes into the courtyard now standing in front of David to protect him. The guardsman of Trodain is not too please with the idea of having to confront his friend in public but it has to be done at some point. If Eight, Angelo and Yangus don't stop Evil Jessica then who will?

"_He dares to defy me!? Ha! Foolish boy! He won't stand a chance against my magical prowess! I'll make sure of that once I am through with him personally!"_

Evil Jessica then grabs her staff sending a menacing wave of aura spooking her audience. Sir Leopold miraculously flees and hides behind the statue. "Fine! I knew that I have to fight you somewhere along the way! Still, I'm a little sad to watch you die!"

"Everyone stand back! We'll handle this ourselves!" Eight orders the townsfolk. They start to move back and out of the courtyard giving the three males some space. The guardsman of Trodain quickly turns back to see Yangus and Angelo.

"So you've taken your first steps into become a man?" Evil Jessica spits coldly.

"Only for the innocent!" Eight justifies, now having turned back glared at the possessed Jessica. She in return stares back.

* * *

_Jessica stands tall already bracing herself for the battle. Her friends were there. She did not want to fight them but she had no choice but to hurt them. Having learnt some new spells, with the aid of Rhapthorne, she intended to use them to stall them away from the battlefield so that she could murder David and leave. Jessica tries to move but her feet fail to comply her actions. She discovers that a magical force weighs her down preventing her from moving forward. She instantly glares at the Lord of Darkness, Rhapthorne. "W-What are you doing?" She cries sounded annoyed._

"_It seems that our plan has foiled! Meddling pests! I'll have to handle this altercation myself!" Rhapthorne hisses in frustration. Upon seeing Jessica, in view, he snaps at her instantly. He orders the mage to leave the room as he points his magical staff towards the tall doors. "You! Go and summon the shadows at once! They will do my bidding for me! I will take pride in killing the sage myself!" _

"_But I would like to help too..." Jessica half pleaded._

"_I'm sure you would but alas I think it is best for you to stay out of this affair. I sense a plot that they will destroy you and all other evil, my apprentice." Rhapthorne predicts glancing down at her._

"_But I thought you said I was ready for this! Isn't this what you wanted: to pledge myself to you?" Jessica frowns her head angrily. Her tone of voice sounded rather hurtful. Rhapthorne does take notice of her change in voice tone but doesn't offer any comfort. It was clear that he wanted to be in control because he completely ignores her question. _

_The Dark Lord, Rhapthorne, distorts his face, menacingly commanding the mage to do his bidding. "Let this be the end of our little discussion! You are very lucky that I am letting you go this time because I have other business to attend to at present! So I will ask you one more: summon the shadows immediately! Is that understood?" _

_There was no point arguing. Jessica gives in by bowing her head. "As you wish…" Was all that she said to finish the conversation. She turns on her heel and begins to stomp her feet, making her way for the exit as she briskly descends down the long steps. The Dark Lord impatiently waits for her to leave the room. Jessica, herself, was so irritated that she pulled the large doors forcefully and storms off into the darkness. Once the large doors magical shut themselves, Rhapthorne resumes his attention to what lies ahead of him._

_To deal with the three pilgrims…_

* * *

The three males step forward in unison to draw themselves closer to the wicked witch. Eight has the courage to speak first. "It's been a while… I'd never know that it would come to this!"

"This!? Oh, this? You mean your parting gift? I'm sure that we can arrange that!" Evil Jessica joked, allowing her left arm to open freely.

"We will do nothing of that kind!" Eight snaps sharply.

"You are in no position to make demands!" Evil Jessica commands looking directly at the Trodain guardsman. "I must claim all of the heirs of the sages! They shall come to me and die at my hand! The rest of you inferior beings mean nothing to me!"

"Correction! You are the inferior being around here!" Eight clarifies, pouting his chest forward giving him the confidence to confront the evil woman. He is prepared to not give in this time, taking one step closer towards her. "You may become a wicked soul who only craves for power but that doesn't change things around here!"

"Like what exactly?" Evil Jessica mocks. She notices that Eight, Yangus and Angelo were slowly beginning to circle her. Nevertheless, her confidence allowed her to proceed to the next phase of this confrontation. "Tell me, what are you three freaks going to do about it? Strike me down!?"

"You will stop this foolishness this instant!" Eight yells. Evil Jessica smiles with glee enjoying every moment. The Trodain guardsman growls harshly. He is doing his best to keep his lid cool but it isn't working. His hands tremble into fists and his body tensed. He tries to communicate with her gritting his teeth attempting to not sound too hurtful. "To think that all that we've been through together, you are so determined to get what you want!"

"And that you have no right to destroy every town and city you can muster." Angelo finally joins in the conversation. The wicked sorceress lifts her chin to see the serious looking templar knight. He begins to protest. "You're not Jessica. I know that there is someone behind her controlling her! Every move, every word: like a puppet on a leash!"

"Precisely!?" Evil Jessica curls her hand into a fist, thus gripping the magical sceptre much tighter. She lowers her gaze showing her sparkling teeth.

"You have her, our friend, and you are using her against us!" Angelo hisses.

"Yeah! And once we've got her back, we gonna bust you!" Yangus folds his arms frowning at the young fiery woman.

"Heh! I don't see a problem with that!" Evil Jessica merrily turns herself round eyeing up the three males. She stands in the middle as the three males surround her. She isn't going to run away this time. In fact, she was enjoying every moment of it, being the centre of attention. "If anything this fight is still unfair! You three blokes dare go against a lady? What a shame that you underestimate my power!"

"Is this really you, Jessica? Or has that monster has enslaved your mind?" Angelo asks with worry.

"I plan to reawaken the evil within my heart! This world shall be mine! I despise every one of you because of what you have done to me!" Evil Jessica snapped, stopping her head spin, now facing Angelo.

"That's not true!" Eight argues shaking his head in denial.

"Yeah, Jess is our friend!" Yangus agrees.

"But if what you say is true then prove it, you profound beast!" Angelo points his index finger at the evil witch.

"He! He! He! You worthless bastards!" Evil Jessica shakes her head smiling with joy. Her guard was down. To her surprise, no one dared to attack. Regardless, she looks up into the frightful sky. "How foolish of you for not realising that I have the potential to become the greatest magician of all time! And no one is going to stop me!"

"You wish!" Angelo seethes now clenching his pointed finger into a solid fist.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Over my dead body!" Evil Jessica steals another word having her full attention on Angelo.

"Don't you dare put her into this climax!" Angelo threatens throwing his hand downwards.

"Let her go!" Eight cries throwing his hand aside.

"Or else you're in for a clobbering!" Yangus smashes his large fist into his own.

"He! He! He! Such a pity! You dare yourselves to challenge me? Honestly none of you stand a chance!" Evil Jessica cheers delightfully.

"Come to your senses! Ain't you listening to wot you've been saying? You don't know wot's in that bleedin' 'hing and that's not all! He's gonna finish ya when he gets the chance!" Yangus beckons hoping she would come back somehow.

"That is very true but I can assure you that I will harness the full power by the time I'm through with all of you!" Evil Jessica fires back as she hovers over the men, now having escaped from the circle, landing on her own two feet back to where she originally stood. "Fine! Not to worry! You've asked for it! So then... We shall settle this into a delightful duel! Winner takes all!"

The three males merge back together again. They exchange an anxious look before daring themselves to face Evil Jessica. They made an attempt to talk her out of it but no avail. They had no option but to challenge her into a fierce but hurtful combat.

"Jess... Please don't do this?" Eight sounded hurtful shaking his head. He was pleading her to surrender before the fight had begun.

"I haven't got time to waste quarrelling with the likes of you! What is it going to be?" The evil witch darkly questions the party.

"Well... I guess we have no choice but to fight!" Eight summarises as he pulls his sword from its sheath. The other two party members followed suit drawing their weapons in the process. They know that this fight is about to get rough and ugly.

"Finally, some worthy opponents are ready to test my new powers! Our battle will be legendary!" Evil Jessica roars as she raises the sceptre high, in triumph, into the dreadful sky. The fast lightning crashes down behind the Arcadia region as the tremendous thunder howls once more.

"You don't have to hold back, you know!" Evil Jessica teased, getting to her stance.

"We won't! I can promise you that!" Eight warned.

"Don't vow a promise that you cannot keep. Ha! Ha! Ha! Prepare to die!"

* * *

_Jessica jogs down the prison circular corridor. She was desperate to find help. But who can help her? Frantically scanning left to right, she reminds herself the task, or rather, her plan to deceive the Lord of Darkness. "I have to move quickly! I must stop Rhapthorne no matter the consequences! Everyone's lives are at stake!" _

"_And where do you think you're going?" A voice calls out._

_Jessica stops in her tracks. That voice does sound familiar. She ahead that her clone manipulated version of herself strolls merrily towards her. "I thought I might find you here! What are you doing here? Didn't you see the Lord of Darkness?" _

"_Of course I have! I was just about to kill the sage's heir but he instructed me to summon the shadows! Otherwise I wouldn't be here fulfilling Rhapthorne's chores!" Jessica justifies now eyeing herself._

"_Ha! Ha! HA! You really are pathetic, aren't you? The Lord of Darkness just wants you out because he knows too much…" The woman chuckles with delight continuing mocking her._

"_Rhapthorne knows what exactly? I-I don't understand!" Jessica prompts wanting to know more. The evil woman folds her arms smirking._

"_Thoughtless child! The Lord of Darkness will not be happy when he sees you trying to interfere his affairs! You may be stubborn but he knows that your magnificent knowledge will be superior enough to out wit him!"_

"_But I'm not trying to do anything! I don't care if I become the most powerful magician ever! I just want to get out of here even if it means I have to put a sock in it myself!" She marches forward but the woman blocks the way. "Let me through!" _

"_Leaving so soon?" The woman teases still blocking the way out._

"_I will not repeat myself! I order you to let me through!" Jessica demanded now having an aura surrounding her. She had raised her tension._

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you!" The woman twiddles her finger._

"_I am going home and no-one will stop me!" Jessica hisses._

"_He! He! I wouldn't be too sure about that. You show great talent but also great fear. It sounds like there is more than meets the eye… Oh yes… I know thy little secret!"_

_The aura fades away. Tension was no more. Jessica slowly opens her mouth, in shock, taking two steps back. She is right. There is something. It is that feeling as if Jessica wanted more even if she had the ability to resurrect people beyond the dead. Not only that: her sexual display with Rhapthorne, just before the fight, made her feel valuable, wanted and loved. Her talents were being recognised to someone who actually cared for her. The mage shakes her head trying to shut away her insane thoughts. _

_The evil woman watches Jessica's perplexed actions. She just laughs at her in total triumph. "Don't worry. I won't let the cat out of the bag just yet. The secret will be revealed soon enough. Besides, I've saved the best line till last!" _

"_And what could that be?" Jessica questions with a frightening look in her hazel eye. She regrets her foolish acts, wishing that somehow she could just wake up and forget about this insane dream. The evil woman smirks; opening her arms freely and takes in a deep breath to deliver the punch line. _

"_Welcome to the showdown!"_

* * *

**[A/N: I've finally got to the good part: Fight! Fight! Fight! 'Don't miss the next episode of DQ8!' (DBZ reference go figure) **

**See you in chapters 10, 11 &amp; 12!]**


	10. Chapter 10

**[A/N: Hi all! ****I must apologise for the long delays. I've been trying to plan out the next phase of this story before posting.**

**This fight will be three/four chapters long. If you are interested with the party's equipment (in general) as they will be equipping different weapons at certain points of this lengthy fight:**

**Eight (Hero):**** Zombie Slayer Sword, Swallowtail Boomerang, Demon Spear (since everyone is using that wicked spear) &amp; Magic Shield**

**Yangus:**** Bandit Axe, Über War Hammer, Hell Scythe, Bardiche of Binding Scythe (chance to fizzle targets) &amp; Iron Shield**

**Angelo:**** Holy Silver Rapier, Cherion's Bow (recovers 30mp as a tool), Rune Staff &amp; White Shield**

**Evil Jessica:**** The Sceptre of Trodain (technically it is the Godbird Sceptre, which is now cursed with Rhapthorne's soul) **

**Jessica:**** Her own fists. (Aw poor Jessica I feel so mean) However, she will have a weapon later on but I won't spoil anything just yet. **

**I've been looking on YouTube to see what players have equipped their party members and how they fought during the boss battle, against Evil Jessica. So I've tried to mix up the variety of weapons to give this flight a bit of flair. There will be other weapons that the party will find and be using along the way; however, you (the wonderful reader) will have to read it to find out. So then… Let the battle commence!]**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Duels of Duality - Part 1 (Demise) **

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Now prepare yourselves to die at my hand!"

Evil Jessica takes her opportunity to attack the Trodain guardsman first. He jumps back but, in return, attacks back with his Zombie Slayer sword. The other two party members were too hesitant to attack her. Angelo uses the Rune staff to cast Kabuff to raise the party's defence. Yangus defends unsure what to do. Certainly for a bloke like him didn't want to interrogate Eight's assault. The bandit was simply scared because he didn't want to physically hurt Jessica in battle, knowing too well that his brute strength was unmatched. Who could blame him? She is their friend (or was until she picked up the sceptre with harbours Rhapthorne's soul). They did not like having to fight her (three rough-and-tough males going against a classy lady) but they had no choice. The beast that controls Jessica mind and body had forced the three of them into this complicated battle.

The party did the same tactic for the next round. Eight and Evil Jessica attacked each other. Yangus defending again and Angelo using the Rune staff to raise the party defence. Realising that Eight was doing most of the fighting, he hangs back to order his team mates to help him. "Come on guys! Get your act together! I can't take her down alone!"

"Easy for you to say, guv!" Yangus cowers as Evil Jessica, who suddenly appears in front of the bandit, crashes the sceptre down onto his Iron shield. Still keeping his eyes focused on the possessed Jessica, he turns his head shouting at the templar knight. "Oy Angelo! 'elp your sorry arse 'ver here, will ya!"

"I don't want to…" The templar knight sulks as he stands solitude with his head down in defeat. He puts his Rune staff away indicating that he wasn't going to fight. His head hangs in shame. Eight notices this (Angelo standing in the back of the battlefield as he is the party's main healer) as he immediately signals to his comrade, Yangus, to take charge in fending off Evil Jessica. Eight draws closer to comfort the distorted templar knight. "Angelo… We need your help! I thought you said you were ready for the battle!"

"I know but I… I can't do it…" Angelo solemnly confesses turning his head away. His gloved-hands tighten and shake nervously. "I don't want to hurt her."

"Of course none of us want to hurt her and I'm sure she doesn't want to hurt us too but crying over spilt milk won't solve anything! That's why we need to work together! You're the healer and your abilities can help us last longer in the battle! More importantly, Jessica needs your help! Confronting her is the only way to save her right now…" Eight justifies lightly placing a hand on his elbow.

"Having a problem, over there, gentlemen?" Evil Jessica startles the two males as she whacks Yangus away with her profane sceptre. The bandit skips backwards; keeping check of his Bandit Axe, now reunited with Eight and Angelo. Yangus and the Guv look at each other before nervously glancing at the sulky templar. His gloved-hand finally grips firmly onto the sword handle. Beneath his silver hair lies anger in his blue eyes. He breathes in sharply but short.

"No… We are just getting started!" Angelo hissed drawing his Holy Silver rapier from his sheath.

"Oh jolly good! I was beginning to wonder whether you foolish idiots were going to chicken out this fight! Regardless, the heir of the sage, David, will come to me and die!" Evil Jessica twirls the sceptre upwards and then swipes it aside leaving herself completely open.

Yangus quickly turns to Eight and Angelo. They nod to each other as they march towards the wicked witch in unison, Yangus in the middle, Eight and Angelo taking the end side. Unsure of what to do, Evil Jessica swipes for Yangus. He charges forward blocking and pushing her back with the Iron shield. Before she could get a chance, Eight and Angelo take the sides catching her off guard. As she removes the staff away from Yangus' Iron shield, quickly, she rotates her weapon to defend the dreadful blades. The group moved in too quick as they surrounded her in a triangle formation each trying to find an opening. Evil Jessica spinning and twirling herself, and the sceptre, round deflecting all incoming attacks from different angles. She hops, off the floor, to evade the leg sweep and slams the tip of the sceptre onto the ground causing a shock wave sending the three males to stagger back. Without thinking, Eight, Yangus and Angelo charge forward. Evil Jessica smirks lightly already predicted their plan.

Suddenly, she leaps high into the air, back somersaulting, using Rhapthorne's magic to help her levitate. She raises the sceptre in the black sky looking down at her opponents. The party of three struggle to see her hidden in the black sky.

"Look out!" One of the maids shouts out of the blue.

Eight, Yangus and Angelo instantly lunge back, towards the townsfolk, to avoid Evil Jessica, who crashes the sceptre down causing the stonework to crack. She stands up throwing the sceptre aside to remove the dust mocking the three males. "Pitiful humans! You won't be able to defeat me!"

* * *

"_Let us cut to the chase! Your desire is to annihilate the sage: to kill David! Those other meddlesome pests are your closet friends, I see… But yet, you seem nervous! Frightened by your own shadow?" The evil woman clarifies folding her arms below her chest with confidence._

"_I will fight them! But I will not kill them!" Jessica simply stated keeping her gaze at her clone._

"_You defy your master's wish, again?" The clone questioned._

"_I am not defying anyone! The Lord of Darkness only wishes for what he desires: to eliminate every heir of the sage. Anyone can beat those three!" Jessica points out to justify her answer._

"_You are certain that you will win? They are your friends after all? Are you really going to destroy them? Or are you too scared to overcome your fear?" The clone asks. She was deliberately trying to knock Jessica's confidence with her witty words._

"_I want to prove to them that I am to become greatest sorceress ever! They are my friends but I certainly will not be held responsible to bury them alive! In fact, I'm going to save everyone and you won't stop me!" Jessica confessed boldly. She tries to get passed but her evil self, who now stands in front blocking her path. Jessica growls angrily as she squares up her shoulders. "Out of my way!" _

"_You will have to go through me first!" The clone spat as she pushes Jessica's shoulders. Jessica staggers back but recovers quickly. She lowers her chin with her hands naturally apart taking her stance. "Fine! I figured that I would fight you at some point! Let's dance!"_

"_Pleasures all mine!" The wicked woman bows taking it as a compliment._

_Jessica begins her assault on the woman. Having no weapons, she had to rely on her fists. Luckily she has experience fighting barehanded, thanks to King Trode, Eight and Yangus's guidance. Jessica throws a right hook, followed by a left. Both missed. She then executes a left front kick, from her leading leg, transitioning into a right-handed uppercut followed by a spinning back fist from her left. The woman snatches the back fist pulling Jessica into her nasty side thrust kick. Jessica hangs back covering her stomach from where the woman had just kicked her._

"_Pathetic! You really are weak!" The evil woman mocks watching Jessica struggle to overcome the pain._

"_Shut up!" Jessica snarls as she raises her guard. "I will not be beaten by the likes of you! I'll make sure of that!"_

"_Really? I beg to differ! You fight like a girl!" The woman mockingly exaggerates. _

"_But I am a girl, idiot!" Jessica argues as she suddenly executes a flying front kick snapping the evil woman's head back. She keeps her composure but examines the serious Jessica with caution. _

"_Good! He! He! He!" The evil woman placated. Her bulging veins begin to grow and expand as if they were going to burst any moment. Jessica silently gasps but doesn't display her emotions. She assesses the evil woman, who maliciously smiles. "Now it is my turn… To unleash my wrath!"_

* * *

SLASH! SLASH! CLING! CHOP!

The three men were battling their way hard. They failed to land a single hit on Evil Jessica. She was too quick for them. She easily evaded their brute force and blocked their strong wielding attacks. Evil Jessica manages to rotate the sceptre in different areas aiming for Yangus. He winces and stammers back although the impact wasn't too bad thanks to his sheer bulk keeping him steady and strong.

Angelo chants 'Midheal' within the next turn. The bandit didn't need it but the templar knight healed him anyway, just to be on the safe side. Yangus thanked Angelo rubbing his arm that was now healed. He turns to Trodain guardsman commenting this difficult brawl. "She's tough, guv?"

"Yeah… Tell me about it!" Eight agrees with him quickly testing his Zombie Slayer sword. It was still in good condition.

"I knew this fight would be complicated! Really now! I do not like where this is going!" Angelo now confesses to the Trodain guardsman and the bandit with worry.

Evil Jessica smiles with delight upon hearing that comment. "Don't worry! You'll find out soon enough! How about you brats take a nap!"

"Eh! Wot are you on 'bout?" Yangus questions with a fury look in his small rounded eyes. Eight begins to panic, knowing that Evil Jessica was about to do something wickedly cruel.

"Kasnooze!" Evil Jessica leers casting the wicked spell. Eight and Yangus didn't get infected. Angelo, however, falls into a deep sleep.

"No!" Eight cries now looking at the sleepy Angelo.

"Kasnooze, again!" Evil Jessica casts once more. Now, Yangus falls into a deep sleep. Angelo falls into an even deeper sleep. Eight, who still remains unaffected by the sleepy spell, shakes his comrades by the shoulders desperate to wake them up. "Yangus! Angelo! Wake up! Guys! Wake up!"

"What are you going to do now?" Evil Jessica teases. She walks slowly as if she were about to strike the Trodain guardsman down. However she stops as something hard hits her on the head. She immediately scans left and right determined to find who had thrown a rock at her. "Who did that?"

"Leave them alone!" An unexpected voice hollers out of the blue.

"David!?" Eight exhales softly upon realisation.

The servant, David, had managed to conceal himself inside the dog cage along with Sir Leopold. It is unknown why he would hide there but he did. Evil Jessica beams as she alters her footing now, in slow motion, strolling towards the cage. "Ah! The heir of the sage! I've been looking for you!"

"Get away from them, you bitch!" David hisses towards the evil girl with the sceptre hurling another stone at her. She catches it with her left hand crushing it instantly and allows the dust fly away.

"Some balls you've got to confess that from your dirty foul mouth! He! He! I like that in a man! Indeed I like a lot of it! It makes you very daring!" Evil Jessica seductively slurs in her speech.

"Just leave them alone!" David shivers cowardly concealing himself in the dog cage. He nervously clenches his fists tight on the bars. He certainly did not like the evil girl, who continues flirting, and toying, with him explicitly.

"You better hang onto your trousers, boy!" She warned sending a malicious smile.

Eight cursed under his breath because he could not act quick enough. He grits his teeth, angry with, himself, for not realising the annoying spell that Evil Jessica had casted made his team fall asleep. Now she is going to stalk David and kill him. What can the Trodain guardsman possibly do? His eyes widen in shock now having thought of a bright idea.

"_Wait a minute! I can cure Yangus and Angelo myself within one turn!"_

Eight nods as he raises his arm in the air and throws it down. Mysterious magic symbols surround the guardsman as he chants a useful spell to help his fallen teammates. "Tingle!" He shouts. Yangus and Angelo wake up instantly. Eight wastes no time dawdling as he hurls his Swallowtail boomerang towards Evil Jessica directly hitting her on the head. She turns slowly to see who had hit her. "What's this!?"

Without hesitation, Eight catches his Swallowtail boomerang and points it towards his target ordering Yangus and Angelo to stop the possessed Jessica. "Quickly now! Keep her away from David!"

Yangus performs 'Helm Splinter' decreasing her defence slightly. Angelo followed up by performing 'Falcon Slash'. Finally, Evil Jessica notices that the bandit and the templar knight were awake and immediately rushed in to assault her. She flies forward, through the middle, diving into a forward roll and stands in her stance. Eight was there lifting his sword above his head. She side step dodges it, leaps up, pressing on hand on Eight's bandana half twist turn over his head. As she lands Eight horizontally strikes again. She skips back avoiding the blade as it scarcely cuts her purple blouse.

There was a pause. Evil Jessica lowers her chin. She looks down at herself seeing a clean horizontal line that just cuts on her purple blouse below her assets. Evil Jessica glares at them as her small pale hand starts to tremble. "So… That's how you want to play…"

* * *

_Jessica throws a series of left and right punches at the evil woman, trying to land a hit on her. However, she kept missing as each attack was avoided. The evil woman just laughs with joy catching Jessica's right fist in her right pale hand. The evil woman pulls into the mage for a deadly uppercut in the ribs. She then withdraws her left arm and swings it back with speed backhanding Jessica in the face. Jessica steps away now holding her stinging cheek. She snarls, bringing her hands together to chant a spell. The evil woman clicks her fingers, evaporating the magic spell. Jessica throws her arms out expecting for a spell to form in the palms of her hands but there was nothing. _

"_What!?" The mage examines her small hands in confusion trying to puzzle why her spell failed. __She withdraws them and examines them with a dumbfounded look on her face. __The evil woman, standing a few feet away from her, continually teases her. "Oh I'm sorry! Did I break your concentration?"_

"_Stop tormenting me!" Jessica shouts in annoyance. She stamped her foot as she moves into a grounded but fierce stance. _

"_Chill out! You know we have to do something about that temper of yours because it is really bad, I must say!" The wicked woman gestures with her hands._

"_Look! I refuse to play your childish mind games!" Jessica scowled, having smashed her closed fist onto the wall behind her causing it to shatter some of the brickwork. She moves herself away from the wall to avoid herself being cornered._

_The evil woman deliberately drives the mage up the wall with her witty comments. "See what you did there? You cracking the wondrous brickwork that belongs to Rhapthorne, the Lord of Darkness!" She begins to sing into a merry song to deliberately drive Jessica up the wall. She continues her torment her. "You really are off the wall! Ha! Ha! HA!" _

"_Shut up! Just shut up!" Jessica growls in frustration, marching forward directly to her as if she wanted to throttle the woman. She misplaces her footwork having nearly tripped over. Luckily, she regains her posture. The evil woman giggles at her. She turns her body sideways, placing her hand on her cheek, pouting her lips. "Do mind the gap, dear!"_

"_I said SHUT UP!" She quickly hurls a right elbow that catches the evil woman's shoulder. Jessica naturally charges a fireball in her left hand firing directly for her clone. However, the clone jumps to the side watching the fireball exploding the brick wall. It leaves a huge hole, with a few brick crumbling down, which open another entrance to the prison room. Jessica breaths hard, letting her steam off from the fireball that she had casted. The evil woman claps her hands with excitement. "And there you have it! Breaking down the fourth wall!"_

"_Laying on thick, are we?" Jessica remarked sarcastically to the wicked woman, now clenching her hand, from where she had fired her spell, shuts tight into a menacing solid fist as her red knuckles rapidly begin to burn lightly._

"_Don't you start throwing a tantrum at me! You're the one who is putting a big hole in it? Well, literally, I must emphasis!" The clone justified._

"_ARRGH!" Jessica screams with fury, now pushing her feet off the floor with force, flying fast and her hands aimed at the evil woman's throat. She had pushed her so hard as the two of them tumbled into the next prison room, where Jessica had shot her fireball, and roll onto the hard stone floor. The evil woman instantly pushes Jessica off as she crouches one knee to the ground._

_"That's it! Let it go! I want to see you get angry! Come at me if you dare!" The evil woman challenged._

"_You are so dead!" Jessica spilled her words of hatred towards the evil woman. She immediately lunges herself for her clone version yet again._

* * *

"KAFRIZZLE!" Evil Jessica commands. The spell she chants begins to circle her as they mystical patterns fly up into the dark clouds and slowly start to expand.

"Look out!" Yangus hollers upon seeing the red circle of fire that swirls above the dark clouds. Eight manages to break to lock on the caged door with his boomerang. He then throws the caged-door to one side, snatching David by the scruff of the neck and flees. Sir Leopold also follows them out. The Kafrizzle plummets down aiming for the dog cage sending a massive howl of flames. The townsfolk cower in fear. There was so much damage as the stonework was torn. This was bad news for Eight, Yangus and Angelo. Evil Jessica's magic was really strong. The aftermath of the dog cage, she just blew up, was just enough to prove the evil sorceress's dominance. If she continues to set the town a light then there will be no town left.

"He! He! He! That's not all I have to offer!" Evil Jessica beams with delight. Eight gasps in shock. "How about some Kasizzle!"

She points the sceptre in direction where the northern checkpoint is. The orange flames rapidly parade along the rooftops of some of Arcadia's houses. The crowds of people cower upon hearing large explosions from the flames that crack the stonework.

"And how about some Kacrackle!" The evil girl chants once more.

She now turns to point the sceptre in the opposite direction. A huge ice shard drops from the sky freezing the rooftops as well as a section of the large mansion. Dominico, who was inside of his workroom, stumbles and falls onto the ground. He gets himself up, off the floor, groaning in pain as he holds his lower back for support. "Grah! Stupid wand waving bimbo!"

Back outside near the fountain, the evil girl laughs with confidence.

"Oy! I don't remember Jessica learnin' 'hem spells!" Yangus exclaims out of the blue.

"It is the sceptre! It is bestowing her magical powers to overthrow Arcadia!" Angelo explains, pointing his finger at the oversized glowing staff.

Eight turns now facing the evil girl. He quickly hurls his Swallowtail boomerang at her. "Jessica! I order you to stop this right NOW!"

"Make me! HA!" The evil girl roars deflecting the incoming boomerang with the sceptre. Evil Jessica rips open the fabric of space with the sceptre! Some shadows emerge from another dimension!

"Well, we should cast accelerate but since Jessica isn't with us I guess we should-" Angelo half finished as he appears stunned by the shadows.

Yangus hangs his mouth out to dry. "Wot the fuck!"

"Where did they come from?" Eight interrupts catching his Swallowtail boomerang in the making. He gasps, panicking once more as he frantically observing the three shadows that appear before him and his comrades.

"It looks as if Jess has made some new friends on the other side!" Angelo pointed out.

"Lets get rid of them, guv!" Yangus grips his bandit axe tight, snarling at the shadows.

Eight wastes no time using 'Crosscutter Throw' to damage the shadows. Yangus simply attack with his axe to wipe out the shadows individually. Angelo changes his weapon using the Cherion's bow that he picked up at Rydon's Tower. He fires several shots hitting the enemies at random. He regains magic points in the process. Evil Jessica watches the party of three destroying the three shadows. Evil Jessica rips open the fabric of space with the sceptre, twice in a row! Some shadows emerge from another dimension!

Now there were six shadows in total, three on each side of her. She smirks confidently. "Now this is a fair fight!"

"Lets put an end to them quickly!" Angelo ordered the party, ignoring Evil Jessica's comment.

However, it didn't help that Evil Jessica kept attacking, and casting 'Kasizzle' and 'Kacrackle' every turn, freezing and burning her opponents. This caused Angelo to use 'Multiheal' to heal the group. Eight orders Yangus to psyche up and take down Evil Jessica alone. Yangus reaches 50+ tension and attempts to use 'Helm Splinter' but Evil Jessica smoothly dodges the attack. Yangus growls in frustration, having lost all his momentum. Eight had enough with the shadows who kept attacking them with their fury claw swipes and their relentless cold breath. So he casts 'Zap' to eliminate the group of shadows once and for all.

Once they were wiped out, Evil Jessica slowly gazes at her sides seeing the shadows disappeared.

"Does anyone have any bright ideas?" Eight offered to the group.

"Oy guv! I've got an idea!" Yangus clicked his finger as he quickly whispers the plan to both Eight and Angelo. Once they nodded, Yangus decides to take charge of the leading role They creep then they leap for her. "Now... On three, chaps. One... Two... Three... GET HER!"

"RAWH!" Evil Jessica roared as a shadow of Rhapthorne's briefly shows his face explicitly behind her.

"ARRGH!" The men screamed in unison now retreating upon seeing the horrifying image. It soon vanishes.

"Get her!?" Eight questioned the bandit.

"That was you whole plan?" Angelo half teased.

"At least it were worth a try!" Yangus breathed, whilst trying to recover form the surprise. "Cor Blimey!"

Evil Jessica smirks delightfully, once more, now focuses on attacking the men individually.

* * *

_Suddenly, the three shadows appear. Then another six emerge from the blackness. Finally another three shadows make an appearance. Now, there are twelve ghastly shadows. They begin to surround Jessica in the corner of the prison cell._

_"Go!" The evil woman orders the shadows to attack._

_The mage frantically scans left and right unsure what to do. She quickly shuts her eyes tight and cowers bracing herself for the incoming impact. The dozen lot of shadows roar as they fly for her. _

_FLASH! _

_Jessica cautiously opens an eye to take a peek. She jumps with surprise both eyes and mouth wide open. "Arrgh! Hey! Where did they go?"_

"_Lets just say they went into other dimension!" The evil woman confessed now folding her arms._

"_WHAT!?" Jessica cries, turning her head to face the evil clone. She strolls towards her demanding to know the answer to her question. "How is that even possible!? You just summoned them a few minutes ago, didn't you?" _

_"Well I hate to burst your bubble but it looks like our fight has to be postpone until this is dealt with!"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_The two of them glance over their shoulders in sync. Armies of shadows maliciously smile, grimacing with their hands with delight. Their shadowy hand flicker wildly. Some of them laughed, others licked their lips. Where did they come from? This was very bad indeed._

"_Hold on! I thought the shadows obey your commands!?" Jessica points out now having her hazel eyes on her clone version of herself. The evil woman shrugs her shoulders not caring._

"_I would like to think so but because these shadows belong to the Lord of Darkness, I have no authority over them!" T_he evil girl chuckles a little as she explains. _"In short, you are just a minion carrying out Rhapthorne's duty to set these shadows free and to fend of the travellers in the other world? Great going genius!"_

_Frustrated, the short-tempered mage charges and shoots another fireball. The clone quickly avoids another fireball from Jessica. She mocks the mage for having repeated the same mistake yet again. "You missed!"_

"_Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Jessica snapped with fury as she uses both hands, at the same time, to double punched her. _

_The evil girl catches them with both of her hands. The two of them draw close, locked their arms and were now struggling against each other. Jessica's arms tense using all her might to overthrow the evil version of herself. __The evil girl does the same but chuckles to her own amusement. __"Oh, I almost forgot."_

_"What?" Jessica grunts determined to find out._

_The evil girl leans into Jessica inches away from her face. She then whispers in her ear. __"_Rhapthorne has full control of this battlefield! His mind and body are still capable to manipulate monsters and humans. Some say his body is so big that it contains enough cursed power to contort the space-time continuum itself! After all, he is the Lord of Darkness and very soon your friends shall devour into corpses__!" __

_The wicked woman laughs, each time they slowly getting louder and louder. Jessica's eyes widen in shock. How could she have forgotten? Her friends were there, fighting, risking their lives to save her. There was no time for her to dwell these thoughts now. She uses all her might to force the evil clone to stagger back from the break. Jessica instantly cast a 'Crackle' spell, hoping it would hold her opponents off, to give herself time to make her get away._

* * *

The evil witch cast six shadows once more. Instead of attacking, with her magic, she decides to hang back, forgetting that she was supposed to dispose the sage's heir. Despite this, she laughs to her own amusement as she watches her shadows do her bidding for her. They were slowly disassembling the party's formation.

The sinister six shadows were defeated. Eight, Yangus and Angelo continue their assault against the possessed Jessica. Yangus loses his Bandit axe. Angelo quickly switches his weapon for his Holy Silver rapier and dashes in with his neat sword work. Eight changed his battle formation, now hovering at the back, continually hurling his boomerang with a combination of 'Crosscutter Throw' and 'Power Throw' hitting Evil Jessica bit by bit. Yangus had enough time to equip his Scythe, having the Bardiche of Binding, now charges in for the attack along side Angelo. The attacks were too heavy for Evil Jessica to block and since she found no room to evade the attack (cornered) she took the impact instead. Seeing an opportunity, Eight changes his Swallowtail boomerang for his Zombie Slayer sword, jumps forward, using 'Falcon Slash' and does a spinning side thrust kick aiming for Evil Jessica's stomach. She takes the hit having now moved away from the men. She was about to make her assault until a blade stops her from moving. Eight bravely stand in front. He points the tip of his blade at her giving a sign of warning.

He orders her to surrender. "Stop where you are! Surrender, Jessica! Its over!"

"HA! I beg to differ!" Evil Jessica smiles to herself. She had thought of a devilish idea. She wildly opens more fabrics. Not twice but defiantly more than thrice. Shadows were appearing from another dimension in dribs and drabs. There were ten. No twenty. Cripes at least fifty of them that gather round the fountain.

"Wait- What on earth!?" Eight stammers in disbelief looking up at the mysterious horde of shadows.

"Curses!" Angelo snaps in fustration. "This fight is going to be much longer than we'd expected!"

"Cor fuckin' Blimey!" Yangus muttered in awe struck.

Evil Jessica hovers herself perching on top of the statue of Dominico devilishly showing a thick smile at the town. Evil Jessica clutches two hands on the sceptre and raises it into the thick air. The sceptre lightly begins to shimmer as it glows into the deep black sky. What will happen now?

"This will be a fight to remember..." The evil girl mutters out loud with pride. She then lifts her head high to witness the blue lightening that strikes as she confronts the disdainful sky.

"Shadows! Devour this pitiful paradise!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Duels of Duality - Part 2 (Evil's) **

"Shadows! I command you to attack this vulgar village!" Evil Jessica commands, thrusting her hand forward with force.

A swarm of shadows freely fly down from the fountain and scatter beginning to invade the peaceful town. They screech wildly causing total chaos by harassing the innocent townsfolk. Some of the guardsmen, from Arcadia, make an attempt to fight them off using their lances. Some of the monks, stonemasons and martial artists assisted the Arcadia guardsmen to stall these villainous monsters. Majority of the maids, children and chefs retreated for safety by hiding indoors.

The mysterious blue lighting continues to blind it bright light as it shatters across the dark sky, accompanied by the deep thundering sound that howled wildly across the region. Evil Jessica smirks to herself. She was happily perching on top of Dominico's statue chuckling to her own self with delight while observing the horrific scene down below. "Excellent! Now that they are taken care of, finding David will be a snitch for me! He! He! He!"

While this was all happening, Yangus, Eight and Angelo were in charge to fend off the menacing shadows. They also changed their battle strategy (by equipping different weapons) to get rid of the menacing shadows quicker and easier.

"DEVIL CRUSHER!" Yangus smashes his Über War Hammer into the ground managing to catch ten shadows, which happen to be caught off guard inside of the circle. Their shadowy bodies shred apart by the force of the thrilling circle.

"MULTISHOT!" Angelo fires his Cherion's bow as he executes four shadows within one turn. At haste, he whirls round repeating the same action. Soon after, the templar knight used 'Multiheal' to help the rest of his part members.

"Thanks, Angelo!" The Trodain guardsman, Eight, gives thumbs up to the templar knight. He then turns his attention to the group of shadows who draw closer to him. Eight clutches to his Swallowtail Boomerang tight.

"All right then! Take this! STARBURST THROW!" Eight hurls his boomerang in the dark air as the beam of golden light spills down over the shadow enemies erasing them into thin air.

The team manages to vanquish a few shadows. However, there were at least thirty or more shadows remaining. They needed to be wiped out as soon as possible. Sooner of later, the party found themselves separated and although this was unknown, they still proceeded to help this frightful town. They could only hope that they reform the group quickly before things get too out of hand.

Angelo, the templar knight, had to alternate his strategy. Whenever the shadows were far away, he fired arrows from his Cherion's bow. However, whenever the ghastly shadows got too close, Angelo had to draw his Holy Silver rapier using 'Flame Slash' as well as 'Miracle Slash' to fend them off. Soon, there were so many for him to handle. Angelo decided to cast 'Kaswoosh' to blow them up and away from the town to help reduce the numbers. Unfortunately, more and more shadows appeared circling the templar knight in red. Angelo did cry for help hoping that his other comrades would appear to assist him.

However, his other comrades were beginning to have problems of their own.

"Get out of the way!" Yangus barges the innkeeper away so that the shadows fury swipes would not inflict her. The bandit swings his Über War hammer sending the shadow to fly back into the other shadows knocking them down like a stack of dominos. The innkeeper thanked him. The bandit nods in approval before racing ahead to help the Arcadia guardsmen, who were too fighting the shadows to protect the townsfolk. Most of the guards stood near the entrance to Dominico's house to prevent the dark creatures from getting inside.

Eight performed a similar task. He withdraws his Demon Spear (in exchange for his Swallowtail Boomerang) seeing there were some people in need of help. Near the church of Arcadia, there were some shadows tormenting a nun and a small child. The child cowers burying his head into the nun's stomach. The frantic nun whirls her head round trying to find an opening for her to get away but the shadows blocked her path. The wicked dark creatures circled the two victims. Eight draws near to the frightful monsters and called their attention. "Hey you!"

They suddenly stop what they were doing as they turn one hundred and eighty degrees, glaring at the Trodain guardsman. He, in return, glares back, beginning to take the piss out of the monsters. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size? Oh I get it! You're all too scared to face your own shadow, aren't you?"

The shadows quickly glance at each other and nod. They wasted no time as they soon rush for him. Eight smirks, lifting his Demon Spear, twirling it fiercely using 'Clean Swipe' to wash the silly shadows away. The attack did not cause much harm to the creatures but it had enough force to send them over the cliff. The nun, who is protecting the small child, smiles openly praising the young fighter for helping her. "Oh thank you so much!"

"No problem! Just get to safety!" Eight ordered as he freely spins his Demon Spear (not realising what lies behind him) knocking another stupid shadow down and out of the battlefield.

Soon, Eight joined both Yangus and Angelo in combat. The three of them fiercely eliminated the remaining monsters with the combination of Sword, Spear and Hammer. They violently rushed in chopping, smashing and slicing the phantom figures into thin air. Still the party needed to think fast if they are to save this town in the hands of the possessed Jessica. They must rescue her from the possessive staff. What the party did not know is that Evil Jessica stands a few feet away from them. "Well! Well! What persistent fools we have here! This is my chance to obliterate all of them at once!"

She smirks in triumph as she draws her arm back crossing over her chest. She takes aim having slowly charging her vicious spell. "I have you now!"

* * *

_Having managed to cast an ice spell to fend of the shadows, as well as her evil form, Jessica decided to return to the long haunting corridor that leads to Rhapthorne's lair. Carelessly ignoring the shadows, which endlessly surround her, she leaps down the staircase and stands before the large doors. Rhapthorne, the Lord of Darkness, is present laughing and commanding order. He was taking full control of the battle. "I have you now!" _

"_No!" Jessica cries silently. She could only hope that her friends, as well as the townsfolk in Arcadia, were safe. Desperate to end this madness, Jessica uses her body and slams it against the large doors that lead to the throne room. The mage grips her hand round the bars as she makes an attempt to open them but gives up after five attempts because the doors were too strong her. She felt powerless. It was impossible for her to break them down alone. _

_Suddenly, a tremendous loud thud noise echoes the throne room. Jessica jumps with fright even though no sound uttered from her mouth. A loud dark voice screeches with rage. Jessica pauses but slowly leans her body against the large doors. She presses her ear against it listening hard. She could hear the Lord of Darkness from the other side of the room. He swore. It was then the mage exhales a deep sigh of relief upon realising that her friends were safe and well. "Phew! Thank goodness they are okay!"_

"_Grah! You little pest! How dare you interrupt this conflict! You bloody mutt!" The Dark Lord screams with fury. _

"_Wait a minute… Who is this mutt?" Jessica begins to question herself trying to figure out who is this strange mutt Rhapthorne is talking about._

* * *

Out of the blue, Evil Jessica magical energy had stopped. She feels something tugging on her left arm. Sir Leopold's jaws latch onto the evil sorceresses sleeve causing her to stumble back. The big black dog then releases its grip and quickly goes for her again now biting her skirt. Evil Jessica casts a confusion spell; hence, the dog shakes its head in pain and lets go ripping a section of her red skirt in the process. It whimpers, as he lies down hapless on the ground. Evil Jessica lowers her weapons as she kneels down to stroke the big black dog's head for comfort.

"Good dog! Now I must find the heir of the sage! I will also need to eliminate them pests who have tried to stop me!" Evil Jessica says out loud as she rises from the floor. She leaves Sir Leopold and begins to march up the small steps past Dominico's mansion alone. The big black dog stares at her in deep thought unsure what to do.

The shadows continue to roam round the town terrorising the humans. They exhale their chilly breaths to slow their victims down so that they can land an easy blow to knock the humans down and out. Evil Jessica strolls along the town frantically scanning left and right. She was desperate to find the heir of the sage. She calls out for them in a jokey like tone. "You can run but you can't hide!"

The party of three had already retreated. Well, not completely, but just far enough to keep out of sight. They had already planned to go towards the end of town to conceal themselves. They needed to place themselves into several hiding spots, behind the houses in conjunction to the Arcadia region, hoping to spring their trap to catch Evil Jessica off guard. Yangus leads the way through the town, up the stairs and round the bend. He races ahead of the party already seeing seven scary shadows looting the weapon shop. "Awright there mates! Ya gotta pay for those weapons, ya know!" The bandit smirked as he clubbed his Über War Hammer in his large palm. The shadows see the bandit but giggle tediously. Without ado, the monsters begin to teleport deliberately to confuse their intruder. Yangus grits his teeth holding his Hammer up ready to whack them down. Before Yangus had a chance to throw an attack, a certain toad, well a cursed king to be exact, appears behind startling the bandit. "I say. These shadows cannot take the heat."

"COR BLIMEY!" Yangus screeches as he does the funny pose, dropping the Hammer in the making. Realising that King Trode was present, Yangus lowers his guard. He begins to blurt out his little rant. "Granddad!? Wot the bloody hell you doing here? Ya gonna get yourself 'urt if you stay 'ere much longer!"

"I'M NOT YOUR GRANDDAD!" King Trode screams back before explaining why he is here. "I came here to give you advice and here you are playing around with weaponry that we already made in the alchemy!"

"Oy! I ain't playin' 'round!" Yangus began to seethe. An argument was about to break out until a large Hammer like weapon smacks Yangus in the face, causing him to go down. King Trode gasps quickly rushing to the bandit's side. Yangus holds his head as King Trode helps him to sit up right.

"Flippin' hell!" Yangus groans complaining about his injured head.

"Watch your manners!" The King scowled as he turns with fright to see the horrifying shadows. The King exclaims in disbelief. "Goodness! What in the devil's name is this treachery? These shadows are not allowed to posses weapons of any kind!"

"Oy! That's mine! Ya thievin' little buggers!" Yangus hollers, shaking his fist with hatred now realising the reality of the situation.

The shadows giggle in amusement, toying with the Über War Hammer. They were teasing each other, playing catch, by throwing the large hammer. Yangus gets up to his feet and shakes his head vigorously. The bandit changed his weapon, yet again, for the Hell Scythe that he brought in Arcadia. Having snatched the item from King Trode, who was holding it for him after being knocked down, the bandit brutally charged in and sliced one of the shadows in half.

"Go to hell, ya bastards!" He screamed as he swings the hellish blade round in a frightful circle. The cruel shadows shatter and evaporate. One by one, they were wiped out. None of them stood a chance against Yangus. The bandit sighs as he retrieves his Über War Hammer from the floor.

"Do you need any healing, Yangus?" The King asked.

"There ain't much time! Go 'n' check if the 'orse princess is safe! Don't worry 'bout us, me, choir boy 'n' the guv 'ave got these wimps! "nd we'll get Jessica back!" Yangus ordered.

"J-Jessica is here?" The King stammered in shock.

"Yeah! Look, if you 'ang 'ere around much longer, you'll only slow us down! Get the 'orse princess, do ya hear!" Yangus prompted.

The King nods frantically and flees as quickly as he could. The large bandit tackles a few more shadows wiping them out individually. He checked to see if King Trode had got to safety for the third time before satisfied. He then turns and creeps through the town to find his friends.

* * *

_"I must find help fast!" Jessica reminded herself. She couldn't get into the throne room. Time is short. Indeed the mage scrapped the plan as she races upstairs and back into the long haunting corridor of confusion. _

"_One of these houses must have something useful!" Jessica thought to herself. She tries to open the door but it was locked. Lets try the next one. Locked. Okay. Lets try the next one after that. Locked. Cursing herself, Jessica can hear the voices of the shadows getting louder. She storms towards one of the houses ready to turn the doorknob._

"_I swear if this door doesn't open I going to- Whoa!" She gasps and suddenly falls forward into the unknown room. Luckily, she manages not to fall over completely as she catches herself with the help of the table. Surprisingly enough, the door swings itself shut. Finally, Jessica closes her eyes and exhales her breath helping her relax. Well, everything was beginning to go according to her improvised plan until a tenor voice glows the room. "Hello again!" _

_Who is it!? Jessica opens her eyes but appears to be a little startled to see a small looking elf. Her mouth hangs open dry. Now this elf like creature does look familiar. Regardless of Jessica's reaction, the elf greeted her in a singsong like voice. "You have returned to my wonderful home! How thrilling! Oh ho! This is wonderful! Miss Albert, right?"_

"_Oh not you again- wait how do you know my name?" Jessica groans but interrupts herself by changing her tone into a light one. _

"_I know everything! I am the master- off!" He tips having collapsed onto the floor._

_The mage moves round the table. She stands in front of him extending her arms ready now questioning the elf with great concern. "Are you alright?"_

"_No, I am fine!" He said in a merry like tone as he sits up without any assistance. He was happy. Well a little too happy. He seemed merry as if he had too much to drink or something snorted up his nose. Jessica places her hands together looking with sorrow at the elf as he suddenly begins to cough uncontrollably. _

"_Goodness... What happened to you?" Jessica asked with worry now moving closer to him kneeling down to inspect him. Thankfully, he didn't have any physical injuries although he did smell very heavy. It must be the alcohol sending him cuckoo, as his eyes were wide and swirly. His speech was somewhat strange having a mixture sound of blurriness and high-pitched squeaks._

"_Pretty lady, I had the most fascinating dream! Oh ho! A wonderful dream that I was in a place where elves, monsters and even humans all live together! Not to mention we all... were celebrating for the... anniversary! I got myself laid! Down with all the beautiful ladies a like! Ah ha! Ah oh! Ah ho!" _

_"So..."_

_"How was my adventure you ask? The paradise that I was 'IN' was Incredible! Pun intended... __Hmmm... I remember that you say strange things..."_

_The mage rolls her eyes. She quickly frowns at him as if he was completely weird. "Well, at least I don't look strange... Okay then, I trust you are well. I'm just going to leave now to fight Rhapthorne..." _

_Jessica now stands and turns, on her heel, to leave. Just as she was about to make her exit, the door suddenly slams in her face. The elf throws himself back now being on the floor laughing hysterically. Jessica, still facing the closed door, trembles with rage. Her face heavily frowns, still stinging from the door, as her voice growls. It was clear that she was angry at the elf believing that he had humiliated her. "You think that's funny, huh? Whatever! I haven't got time for this foolishness! I'm leaving and you can't stop me!" _

_The elf laughs with joy and compassion to amuse himself. "Me!? Stop you!? Ha! Ha! The only reason I can't stop you because you keep running away from me, Miss Albert! Never again will you learn the secret…"_

"_What secret?" Now having turned her head, glaring at the crazy elf over her tensed shoulder. _

_The elf tilts his head, looking at the cross looking mage in a playful way. "Ah ha! Now you have reconsidered..." _

"_Enough playing around! Tell me this secret of yours!"_

"_How thrilling! That is it! That is exactly what you are doing now! Always to the point! Such an extraordinary girl you are, Miss Albert!"_

"_Grah! I haven't got time for this ridicules blabbering! Just get out of my sight!" Jessica scowls as she pulls the door open with force. It was then a flash of light causes her to become dazzled._

* * *

Just on the other side, things were a little quieter behind the back of the church. Eight manages to locate David, who had wedged himself in-between the barrels. The Trodain guardsman lightly taps the servant on the shoulder. Thus, David jumps but immediately realises the traveler who has been protecting him since they first met. Eight gives a reassuring smile.

David sighs with relief. "Oh its you!"

"Are you alright? You aren't hurt are you?" Eight asks the frightened man as he pulls an emergency medicine herb from his bag.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you." David politely answers pushing the medicine herb away. He did not want it. Eight was about to protest until the servant interrupts him. "She was going to kill me if you hadn't stepped in. I'm grateful for that! Still, I don't understand why she would want to kill me? I'm no heir of the sage. I am just an ordinary man!"

"I know you're out there!" Evil Jessica hollers out of the blue. The terrifying voice sent chills up the men's spine. At haste, Eight orders David to go and hide. "Never mind that now! Just keep away from her whatever you do! Quick! Go and hide before she finds you!"

David creeps round the barrel that he was hiding behind. Suddenly, he darts of into to open concealing himself into the shadows of the next building. The heir of the sage, David, is safe at present, Eight turns back, leaning to one side to check his side. He could see Evil Jessica in view. She is facing her back to him heading towards the opposite building.

"You cannot hide forever, David and company!" Evil Jessica calls out. She continues to mocked her opponent as she crushed the stoned pavement with her foot.

"We won't fight you!" Eight responded. Evil Jessica instantly whirls herself round in the direction where she believed that the voice. She then sways down the town hall ever so seductively.

"Just give up! The heir of the sage shall come to me! I promise that I'll leave this merry little town if you just hand him over!" Evil Jessica confesses darkly.

"I would like to but, as far as I am concerned, I can't see that happening!" Eight emerges into the light, leaving himself completely exposed. Evil Jessica suddenly spots him and decides to stroll towards him.

"So that's where you've been hiding! Not the exact person I was looking for but I'll gladly dispose of you as it would save me the effort of cleaning you up afterwards! Luck won't last forever!"

"You want me so lets talk!" Eight throws his arms aside as if he were beckoning Evil Jessica to come to him. He is was unarmed.

"Wot's he doing?" Yangus whispers angrily upon seeing the two confronting each other. Indeed this is not the plan. The bandit as about to jump in, armed with his Hell Scythe and the Über War Hammer but, instead, a voice orders him to stop.

"Wait a minute, Yangus!" It speaks. Suddenly, a glove settled on the bandit's bruised shoulder. Yangus looks up to see that Angelo was assessing the situation.

"Wot kept ya?" The bandit queered.

"Monsters! They won't go away!" Angelo protested.

"Tell me 'bout it! They nearly nicked me flippin' Hammer! I only just made that in the alchemy a couple of days ago! Dirty bastards!" Yangus complained. He then glances back at the scene ahead with a worried look on his face. "But never mind that, choir boy! It's the guv! We gotta help 'im!"

"We will intervene if situation gets out of hand!" The templar knight reassured in an assertive manner.

Angelo is also worried of what the outcome would be. Either Jessica would stab Eight in the chest in the same way Dhoulmagus killed the Abbot or Eight would deduce her unexpectedly. This is a fifty/fifty chance that he could not play on his card on. Indeed he knows that the Trodain guardsman would not break his promise to kill her. Paradoxically, there are some promises that cannot be kept even if it means striking her down.

"_Goddess! I pray thee to help us all! Boy, I hope he knows what he's doing!"_ Angelo mutters under his breath with anxiety witnessing the climatic scene.

* * *

_A mysterious powerful wave knocks Jessica off her feet as she tumbles into the room once again. _

_The elf pokes fun at her again. "Oh ho! You fell down again. Ah! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ah! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" _

_Jessica climbs to her feet and immediately begins seething at the comical elf. "You find that pretty funny, huh? Well, I regret to inform you that I will be the one to wipe that silly smile off your face!"_

"_Silly smile? Oh ho! Ho! You bloody suck! Ah! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"_

"_Shut UP!" Jessica_ _ominously roared throwing her arms down with frustration. Out of the corner of her eye, she discovers a Thorn whip that was located underneath the table. How strange. Regardless, she retrieves it very quickly rapidly coiling it._

"_Screw this baloney I'm going to stop Rhapthorne even if it means I am going to whip his fat ass literally!" She hurls the whip towards the elf several time but misses. The elf screeches into a high-pitched laugh._

"_AH! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"_

"_Stop laughing at me!" The mage growls heatedly. Her Thorn whip (which she technically stole) wildly snaps cleaning the pots, which were on the work top, in two. Irritated and humiliated, Jessica scowls violently at the elf. "You stubborn beast!" _

"_You stubborn beast!" He chants back in the style of her voice before cracking up into another ridiculous laughing tantrum. _

_The mage's face was so angry that her temperature had raised rapidly. She just had enough energy for her to scorn the elf with her fiery magic. "Look! My patience's is wearing thin! I have literally had it up to here with you and your silliness schemes!" _

"_The Lord of Darkness is too powerful for you to handle, Miss Albert. I fear that you will lose." The elf said calmly all of the sudden having given her advice. Jessica gives a confusing glance wondering how or why the elf changed his personality. He carefully chooses his words to keep the mage's attention. "Before you can proceed to confront the Lord of Darkness you must first get rid of that wicked woman, who has been tormenting you!" _

"_What are you trying to imply on exactly?" Jessica scowls with fury feeling as if she had been insulted, again. _

"_I've seen you in action!" The elf reminded her in a thoughtful way. "Yes! Yes! I've seen you two fighting like cats and dogs over spilt milk. I take that you are losing dramatically, no? When you first came here, to my home, I believed that you were calling for help. Now that I am here to assist, you run away from me! If I am not mistaken, your greatest fear is your own self!" _

"_I don't need to hear your pathetic thoughts! I'm going to stop this madness once and for all!" Jessica snapped having lost her patience. With haste, she turns on her heel now facing a few feet away from the door. She withdraws her hand back ready to throw the stingy Thorn whip round the door and pull it open in attempt to not repeat the same mistake pervious. _

"_This decision will be unwise and unsuccessful!" The wise elf says calmly all of the sudden. _

"_Huh!?" Jessica questions the elf, hissing through her teeth. She was a taken back by his sudden change of personality from someone who was laughing at her now remorse into a wiser creature. The elf closes his eyes, with his chin held high full of hope. "There is only one way to defeat the evil girl alone and to stop Rhapthorne at the same time."_

"... _And that would be?" Jessica prompted as she draws closer to him as she coils the Thorn whip neatly and holds it in her hand. _

"_I would be happy to answer your question and to assist you when you bring a wonder to experience!" _

"_YOU WHAT!?" Her voice screeched._

"_It is a favour after all!" The elf shrugged in amusement._

"_A bloody favour!? You're kidding, right? Where am I going to find a wonder to show you in a place like this? How can I possibly do that?"_

"_It is simple. You just have to tell me about yourself. All you have to do is confess and only then you can unravel your secret!"_

"_But I don't HAVE any secrets!"_

"_Oh but you do, Miss Albert! Indeed you do…"_

* * *

Back to the difficult battle...

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Evil Jessica laughs with joy. She sexually walks towards him licking her lips. It was clear that she enjoys Eight's company. "I knew that's what I liked about you! You're courageous, imaginative and daring! I'd love to stay and chat but I'm afraid that we're done with our little conversation! This battle will be over and there will be no more interruptions this time!"

"You said that you were to be the greatest magician of all time but I am still standing right here for you! Surely you should have killed me by now! Come on then! Give it all you got! I haven't got all day!" Eight challenged in an aggressive tone. He is desperate to deliberately drive Evil Jessica up to the point where she would go out of control. That was part of his plan but sadly the possessed mage wasn't buying it.

"Luck won't save you here once I'm through with you!" Evil Jessica snarls lightly as she lunges for the guardsman face.

Eight leans back avoiding the sceptre's range, grabbing the middle part to hoist his body up. Evil Jessica slams her pale hand on top of Eight's hand trapping his wrist. Eight endeavours snatching Evil Jessica's other hand but she is too quick pulling it away, turning round for a spinning back fist. Eight let's go of the sceptre, cowers his body and manages to block the incoming back fist. He then makes a transition from the block into a wrist grab as he plummets his other hand on Evil Jessica's bicep to throw her round. During the throw, Evil Jessica pulls herself closer to Eight performing a sharp elbow that digs into his arm. The spinning motion comes to a halt as Eight moves away to recover. Evil Jessica takes her opportunity, at her peril, to redo the lunge attack, once more, but this time Eight steps back catching it with both hands. Evil Jessica then pulls down twirling the sceptre round in a circular motion and drives the weapon down at Eight's head. Luckily Eight scoops and swings his leg to the side to sidestep dodge the overhead strike. Immediately, Evil Jessica resets to her guard and attacks from underneath, following it up with a back kick. Eight jumps back twice to avoid the sudden fast movements.

"You've gotten strong!" Eight commented keeping still and solid to the ground.

"Impressed that easily? I'd take that as a compliment!" Evil Jessica bows still keeping her demonic eyes on the guardsman.

"This isn't a joke!" Eight argued, sticking his chest forward and bends his leading leg into an aggressive stance.

"Likewise this fight isn't over either!" Evil Jessica swiftly takes the sceptre. Eight takes a huge risk by knocking the sceptre away with his bare hands. Evil Jessica immediately swings the sceptre back horizontally. Eight ducks the attack hastily skipping backwards. Evil Jessica continues on the attack, shattering a piece of stone work in the process.

"Oh great! More shadows behind us!" Angelo cries suddenly as he fends of the shadows with his Holy Silver Rapier.

"Cor Blimey!" Yangus follows suit but exchanges his scythes for his Bandit axe. The two of them had to stop witnesses the fight, between Eight and Evil Jessica, as they have their own quarrels to deal with. The shadows emerge behind delivering a surprise attack against the duo.

This fight just keeps getting complicated by the minute.

* * *

"_Well then?" The mage scowls again._

"_Oh grieving soul... You must simply tell me your wonderful secret! Please enlighten me?" The elf sings in a merry tone._

_Jessica sighs in aggravation having chanted an aggressive fireball in the air shattering the concrete structure in the making. The elf takes notice of her magical abilities. "Oh, the art of black magic! Excellent for display, not so good for people!"_

"_Is there a point to this, and if so, can you make it a little quicker!" _

"_Forgive my fascination. __They say that curiosity killed the cat, so how strange to see a cat, who's killed her curiosity. What did poor curiosity ever do to you?"_

_Seriously, what did 'cats' come into the equation? What does this have to do with Jessica's secret? Regardless, the elf gracefully takes the young lady's hand in his. He then glances his wise black eyes at her soft brown ones. __"Tell me... What are you holding in your hand?"_

_"A Thorn whip..." Jessica answered carefully._

_"Now..." He then peels her fingers open to reveal her small hand. "What do you see?"_

_"... My hand!?"_

_"Anything else?"_

_"What different does it make? Its just my bloody burnt hand! What is noticeable?"_

_"WRONG!" He growls in a dark monstrous tone. Thus startled Jessica now having gone quiet. The elf forcefully points his finger repeatedly gesturing towards her small damaged hands. __"Are you blind? Those burnt marks that you use to cast spell after spell clearly resemble your actions! The rest of you hand is free but now these burnt marks are full of importance! That is what is noticeable! You are the true cause of it all!"_

_Closing her eyes, Jessica frowns as other random children approach towards her. Her vision is now flooded with memories of Alexandria. The landscape is dark and gloomy except the strange blaze that raged through the afternoon sky. She examines her hands once more witnesses the last moments of haunting voices surround her until she is eventually consumed by the long wails. __Jessica starts breathing heavily. She then closes her eyes tightly. "I…"_

_She stammers and sighs in annoyance and defeat. She storms over towards the dark corner of the room._

_He walks over to sulking Jessica. "The stoic Miss Albert displaying total and utter vulnerability." He grabs her arm and starts jumping with excitement. "Ooh, a rare and precious wonder indeed! Very good! Now, your question?"_

_She opens her eyes and looks at the elf. "How can I defeat my own nemesis?"_

"_Splendid! First you need a incy-wincy little magical... wand!"_

"_A... wand?" Jessica gives a confusing look in her hazel eyes. _

_The elf nods delightfully as he rushes over to the chest. He opens it and holds out something thin but powerful. The mage cautiously tip toes over to the elf and takes the thin item. It was a little wand that she once held and played with ever since she were a little girl. It had a brown stick attached to a blue circle. She cautiously examines the little wand in deep thought. _

_Seriously, how could something so small like her childish wand defeat anything?_

* * *

"AXES OF EVIL!" Yangus swings the mighty axe. He quickly snatched his axe from the floor and wields it wildly.

"BEGONE!" Angelo shouted as he strikes down a shadow with his rapier.

Evil Jessica spins her weapon. She cast 'Kacrackle' out of the blue. It flies down from the radiant sky plummeting onto the stone ground. Eight avoids it as he lands a few feet in front of Evil Jessica.

"Ha! You missed!" Eight confidently smiles in triumph. Evil Jessica folds her arms, still holding the sceptre, smirking at the Trodain guardsman. Eight's face changes into a perplexed one. He could not understand why she was so amused. He carefully thinks about the spell she casted.

_Hey where did the ice go?_

Eight's mind wondered. He turns his back, now his body shaking realising what she had done. The cold spell creates a frozen barrier that blocks the back entrance. Eight, still in shock, cries out in realisation. "WHAT!?"

Evil Jessica laughs as she cast 'Kasizzle' all of the sudden. Trails of orange and yellow flames rush through the dark sky. Again, deliberately missing the town's folk and aiming for the main entrance, in line with the northern checkpoint. It now ignites as the soaring flames races to the peak of the landscape.

"What are you doing?" Eight cries now facing her.

"He! He! Do you honestly think I was that stupid? If you dare try to flee from me then think again!" Evil Jessica wickedly howls with laughter. Eight could only watch in horror realising the consequences: the party is now trapped.

The whole town was surrounded. The frozen ice barricading the northern region of Arcadia. The blazing fires scorch in the south. The crashing dark teal sea rushes below the town. The radiant sky rings a mystery of hallucination with some assistance of the blue lighting streaking across the region. The stone work slowly crumbling away as time passes by. It was the only source to keep Arcadia alive. The town itself engages in a frightful battle. Humans verses monsters a like.

Either way, the only way out is through death itself...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Duels of Duality - Part 3 (Realising) **

Arcadia is in serious jeopardy. The town was in precipice thanks to the hands of Rhapthorne's devious magic. Indeed the Lord of Darkness is the true villain behind this crisis. He is the one responsible for controlling Jessica's mind and body. Paradoxically, the mage is the candidate doing Rhapthorne's wicked acts. She is clearly in her prime: at her best in comparison to the other party members. Her strength, stamina and spells have risen dramatically since defeating Dhoulmagus. Of course, Rhapthorne granted her his magical powers to overthrow anyone that stood in her way. She had already blocked both entrances to Arcadia with her fire and ice spells. The only way out is the sea, the sky or a brutal fight to the death.

Once again, Evil Jessica chants the annoying 'Kasnooze' causing Angelo to fall asleep, yet again. Eight sees this and immediately casts 'Tingle' to help his companion awake from his slumber. The templar knight only continues to fend the shadows, along side with Yangus, sending them away. Irritated by Eight's quick thinking, Evil Jessica snaps her fingers as three shadows emerge from another dimension. They instantly circle Eight, pinning him down, each one of them, taking a limb or two. Eight desperately uses his strength, violently throwing his shoulders, to break the shadows grip but because he was out numbered, the shadows proved to be too strong for the Trodain guardsman to handle alone. This leaves Evil Jessica enough time to stowaway in peace.

After witnessing that the leader was in trouble, the bandit bravely rushed through the shadows with determination. Yangus shows anger as he shoves the flying beasts. He was desperate to help Eight fight off the mischievous shadows that were pinning him down.

"Keep at 'hem! I'll help the guv!" Yangus shouted back at Angelo.

The templar nods with haste as he quickly strikes down the shadowy figure.

Now having some time alone, Evil Jessica brushes off the dust that sits on her clothing before glancing up. A figure, a young man to be exact, stand out in the silhouette as the blue lightning strikes. It was David. Evil Jessica beamed, seeing the heir of the sage creeping away inches away from her. He scuttles away as quickly as he could. She pursues after him. She just got past the first house until she was surprised by Eight, who managed to get rid of the shadows, jumps in front of her, now having obstructed her path.

"Out of my way!" The evil woman ordered boldly, squaring her bulky shoulders.

"You'll have to go through us first!" Eight forcefully taking strife in his onslaught.

After his two hit combo with his Demon Spear that he had equipped, although he missed, Evil Jessica uses her magic to forcefully briefly pause Eight's movements. She smiles wickedly. He grunts and panics desperate to be set free from whatever strange force had pined him down. She swifts round directly behind hurling him over her head and onto the floor. Yangus hopped over Eight, charging in for the attack swinging his Hell Scythe manically at the evil girl. She twists and turns evading every swing before hovering back with grater speed. She then effortlessly makes the sceptre spin. In conjunction, the Demon spear, the Bardiche of Binding and the Hell Scythe were spinning clockwise really fast. Eight and Yangus both gasp realising that not only she have taken their weapon but were using them against them.

"Catch!" Evil Jessica teased as she lets the sceptre point downwards. She fired the spinning weapons towards the two figures.

"ARRGH!" Eight and Yangus screamed almost in unison as they leaped out of the way just in the nick of time to avoid the flying weapons.

Suddenly, she felt something on her hard shoulders. It shoved her hard causing the evil woman to stumble awkwardly, tripping over her own two feet, crashing into the wall. Evil Jessica blinked briefly trying to collect her thoughts of what just happened.

"Take that evil witch!" David hesitantly barked before fleeing. The young man's life was on the brink of destruction and yet he shoved the evil girl away so that he could help Eight and Yangus. Evil Jessica's demonic eyes were set on David, fleeing once more. Upon hearing a stone cracking on the floor, her eyebrows frown darkly. She felt humiliated.

"_No heir of the sage dares defy me!? The Lord of Darkness shall rule the world once more!"_

She begins to tremble with the aid of Rhapthorne's magic that surrounds her. Eight and Yangus had recovered from their panic attack against the flying weapons. As they retrieve their weapons, they frantically examine the cracked wall. Strangely enough, this cracked wall was surrounded by a purple aura that earthquaked violently.

"I am _invincible_!" Evil Jessica roared with fury and determination.

She pushed herself off the stoned wall full of confidence. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Eight and Yangus in view. She quickly hurls her sceptre sending an ominous force, causing both Eight and Yangus to have their feet swept off before crashing down into the ground. With that taken care of, causing a delay, the evil woman darts away to find David, who is running away from her. She chases after him, with haste, screaming across the town.

"Come back here, David! DAVID!"

The young man races down through the town, cuts through the church and exits. David sees the large mansion in view. He whirls round and reaches out to push the black gates shut. He turns ready to embark into Dominico's mansion until he stops himself abruptly as a young woman stands in his way. It was Evil Jessica. David panics and returns to the gates that he once shut. Evil Jessica draws her arm back, aiming the sceptre ready to throw. Out of the blue, a black blurry figure rushes past like the wind. It was Sir Leopold. Sir Leopold unknowingly barges her, sending her into the wall of Dominico's mansion. The evil woman blinks rapidly before frowning at the big black dog. The vicious dog growls menacingly back at her.

Suddenly, the big black dog's ears perk up listening to the strange sounds. He flees towards the fountain. Curious by the sudden take off, the evil woman examines the area. She glances up to the frightful sky. Is it raining? No… There were some sharp arrows (at least a dozen) that fly fast. They miss but pierce her clothing. The evil woman tries to move forward but struggles in the making.

She had been pinned.

* * *

"_So you are saying my magic is hopeless?" Jessica hangs her arm that was holding the little wand in defeat, having given up trying to cast the spell._

"_I did not say that but it you are willing to guide it, to nurture it, then you are one step closer to your predecessor." The elf chants reassuringly._

"_How? What you'd just said doesn't make any sense!" Jessica queried, whirling herself round to confront the elf._

"_Oh but it does! My dear, child how many people, monsters and elves all find ways to create wonder and amazement? The unanswered question lingers log after the curtain comes down." _

_The light gracefully went dim. Thus spooks Jessica a little but still listened to the wise small elf. He continues to explain. "You will be surprised that every time you walk into a town, a place or any predicament you only use techniques that belong to another world. There is a saying that the second oldest profession: the art of prestidigitation. Or, for the laypeople: magic!"_

"_What do you mean?" Jessica asks with concern now having sat on her rump, arms cuddling her knees now listens more eagerly to the wise elf._

"_Prestidigitation simply means conjuring tricks as part of entertainment." The elf states in short. He takes a sip of his whisky, now abruptly coughs having taken it too quickly. He sighs, having cleared his throat, as he begins to explain. "Likeability and warmth, blended with the just about the right dose of mischievous wit. Our master magician has personality in spades and knows how to make it ostensible to his viewer." _

"_Rhapthorne is a master of psychologist who owns both the stage and his audience." Jessica mumbles to herself. She climbs to her feet, one arm behind her back, the other placing a finger on her jaw line, thinking long and hard. She then starts to pace forwards and backwards. "So he's trying to restore his order to rule the world. It is like solving a mystery. It carries the same spark of challenge and sense of satisfaction when the truth is revealed. His plan is so well choreographed that he attempts to create an alliance with me and expects me to unlock the secrets."_

"_That's it! That is it!" The elf claps with enthusiasm as he jumps high in the air. "My. My. How clever you are, Miss Albert!"_

"_Thank you but there is something that has been on my mind. If Rhapthorne is the Lord of Darkness then how is it that it has taken him so long to realise his mistakes? Surely a Dark Lord like himself would have the brains to solve this?"_

"_Magicians can practice for years living in privacy, always reading and writing, and setting themselves to explore the richest and the most confusing of book spells. They may know a lot of things but rarely experience it. Soon or later you must soon take a risk of what you have learned."_

"_So in other words, you get the best out of learning anything if you put trust in other people. To study every aspect of yourself before others!"_

"_Wonderful! You just cracked the code!" The elf clasps his hands on Jessica's making her blush lightly. He looks into her eyes with hope and light. "Now all you have to do is to use it to your advantage! With this wand all you see is the round blue ball full of importance. But, if you are willing to examine the brown section, there are other hidden abilities within it... That is the way if you wish to overcome your nemesis!" _

"_I appreciate your wisdom but I must go and help my friends!" Jessica nodded with satisfaction as she rises from the floor. She examines the door with a determined look in her ambitious eyes, still holding onto the little wand. She now knows what to do._

* * *

"You again!" She spits coldly, removing the arrows that pinned her one by one.

"I already ordered you to stop this madness!" The taller man barked, watching her intently. Angelo draws his Holy Mercury Rapier, holding it in front of his face. "You don't have to do this!"

"I'll make sure that I get what I desire once I'm through with you!" The evil girl emphasised as she suddenly teleported. Angelo stares at the empty wall in awe struck. However, he had failed to realise that the evil woman was now standing behind ready to stab him in the back (quite literally).

"Not a chance!" Yangus intervened as he places his large hand on her shoulder. She glares at him, grits her teeth in frustration, teleporting once again, now positions herself a few feet away. Yangus and Angelo merge together slowly creeping towards Evil Jessica, putting her in the middle.

"Two brutes against a lady really is unfair, you know!" The evil woman mocked.

Yangus and Angelo draw closer to attack in unison. Evil Jessica slams the sceptre down vertically. She then jumps performing a split kick pushing the two opponents away. The woman turns to see that Yangus had recovered, his belly clearly exposed as he lifts his axe over his head for an overhead strike. Evil Jessica circles her weapon instantly catching Yangus off guard in unison with the lightning that flashed in the sky. His eyes widen silently cursing as he felt the top part of the sceptre smacked him hard in the penis. The evil girl smirks as she withdraws the sceptre, effortlessly spinning it and clocks him across the face at his crossed scar.

Angelo draws near Evil Jessica Having recovered form the distraction; he had seen Yangus gone down like a shot. The templar flashes his angelic eyes to catch her attention. She turns her head and shoulders now focusing on him. "Looking for me?"

"No but I gladly take _your_ delight to satisfy _my_ appetite!" Evil Jessica teased as hordes of fireballs gather together and swarm at different speeds. Angelo didn't have time to think by automatically deflected the barrage of fireballs and charges in. Soon, Angelo and Evil Jessica engage in combat with their weapons clashing into a halt before Evil Jessica breaks the struggle.

They fenced and farced with great speed. Back and forth they step and twist with haste. It wasn't long before the two of them clash the weapons again. The templar takes a quick peek behind him. He could see the black steel fence that bordered Dominico's courtyard. Angelo glares back at Evil Jessica as he suddenly breaks the hold. This time, he flees towards the dog cage. He then springs high, catching onto the stonework and then back-flipped off the dog cage and over the steel black gates. Evil Jessica uses her might as she leaps high into the air, somersaults and lands. She summons a rain of ice shards. Angelo evades the 'Kacrackle' spell rushing forward for cover.

Once the ice had burst and shattered, Angelo opened his eyes but gasped silently. He was a little too close to her in fact he was holding her in his arms. Regardless of the awkward situation, he enjoyed stalking her assets, which were bigger and buffer for his liking. The evil woman opens her eyes now carefully assessing the situation. Something wraps round the evil woman's torso. She feels warmth. However, she noticed that something was touching her private area, which was a little wet but at the same time it felt strangely nostalgic. Her eyes widen upon realising that he had a boner.

"Get off me!" Evil Jessica scowls, using all her might as she throws the tall figure sideways. He lightly lets go of her but snatches her hand to stop her from moving. Evil Jessica blinked; her head perked up now focused on Angelo. The templar smiles at the witch, which was followed by his graceful compliment to her. "The Goddess complies you, Jessica!"

"Oh, piss off!" Evil Jessica coldly swore, changing her attitude, as she swings her leg up straight into his balls. Angelo lets out a loud yelp, letting go of Evil Jessica's hand, covering his hands over his tenders as he slowly drops to the floor in pain. The evil witch towers over the defenseless man. She spits at the ground, her saliva missing him, inches away from his face. "You disgust me!"

"That's real deep, Jessica!" Eight suddenly interrupted as he comes closer to the wicked witch, upon seeing his companion was down and out.

"And what gives you the right to intervene?" Evil Jessica whirls round instantly to see the leader of the group stands before her.

"You have no right to hit a man when he is down!" Eight stated unsteadily. He was unsure how to handle the situation. Angelo was still in pain from Evil Jessica's ferocious attack. It would be wise if Eight stayed away from her. Otherwise he could be well in receiving the same treatment.

"Likewise, you should be ashamed for having three brutes man-handle a lady in public!" The witch argued sarcastically. Evil Jessica could tell that Eight was losing his confidence. She devilishly licks her lips in a sexual way that made Eight's body shiver. She gracefully smiles at him, gripping the sceptre tight. "Very well, I guess I have no choice but to beat it out of you!"

"Try me!" Eight dared throwing his arms aside.

Evil Jessica flies at him. She violently thrashes her weapon swinging every move possible. Eight remains calm avoiding her incoming attacks. He notices that her usual fighting stance had changed. Her attacks were very aggressive but her speed and technique were lacking. He is taken by surprised when she chips a section of the brick wall from one of her ferocious attack. Indeed the guardsman had not been expected this. She pauses. Eight fears that she would change her strategy. However, the wicked sorceress continues her onslaught. Eight raises his sword to defend but holds his posture as Evil Jessica stops yet again. She breathes hard, her chest rising and falling. Eight, who remains calm and vigilant, exhales a cool breath still staring at her. "You may become more powerful but at the same time you are losing your stamina and the will to fight! Don't bother… You are just wasting your energy."

"That's what you think!" Evil Jessica makes a hostile sound fiercely going for him. She slowly spins her weapon above her head. Eight already intercepts her as the tip of his sword cuts into Evil Jessica's knee. She drops onto one knee wincing in pain. She gasps upon glancing Eight's sword. The point on the tip of the sword is near the mage's face. Eight holds his ground confidently calling the 'check mate' line. "I have you now!"

"I'm not gonna lose to you yet!" Evil Jessica shot back. Her left hand clutches the Zombie Slayer sword and pulls it with force. Eight stumbles forward on the floor with her. Immediately Evil Jessica grabs Eight's shirt, lifts one foot and pushed it into Eight's stomach and while she was on her back rolling. She kicks the guardsman off using her foot to support her. She did a backward roll and regains standing.

Eight flies high over the pub and into Domino's courtyard. She charges up into the air just reaching one quarter of the way until a flash of blue appears. She believed it was the lightning from the storm she had created but she was wrong. A blue skull creature crashes into her sending her into the barrels destroying them. She violently gets up bestowing the power from the magical sceptre to help her up and on her feet. The evil witch frantically scans left and right determined to find the person who had stopped her from reaching the Trodain guardsman.

Well, there can only be one person who summons blue skulls that come to his aid…

The evil witch glares at the rounded figure, who hurriedly flees down the steps. She then teleports herself, with haste, and now stands on the same steps. She sees the large bandit, having changed his axe for his purple scythe. The bandit was so ill mannered that he confidently sticks his middle finger at her deliberately taking the piss. She, of course, charges her spell with frenzy realising that he was insulting her.

"You…"

* * *

_Near the dungeon room..._

"_Now! You will revere me! Find her and bring her to me!" The evil woman ordered the ghastly shadows. They soon disappear in a flash. However, a dozen of Lost Souls appear, guarding the evil woman closely. They only marched a couple of yards until a shadowy silhouette runs past along the wall. _

_The evil woman frowns, having lost her patience. "Didn't I order you to leave?"_

"_Not yet you haven't!" A strong voice responded._

"_Who said that?" The evil woman queried, twisting her head left and right. The Lost Souls did the same and look at their leader. She was determined to find the intruder. "Show yourself, you coward!"_

"_HA!" The strong voice echoed through the hallway. Rushes of scorching flames appear wiping out six of the Lost Souls. The evil woman hangs her mouth wide upon seeing who had ambushed her. It was Jessica. She was smiling confidently as she sprints forward at her opponent. Jessica jumps, spins and slams her body into the enemies! Inflicts an average damage to the Lost Souls. They cry in pain. _

"_WHAT!?" The pale coldhearted witch screeches as she watches in horror. _

_Jessica finished her 'Harvest Moon' ability. She lands swiftly on two feet to regain her elegant posture. She confidently challenges the evil woman, having taken control of this fight. __"Ha! Shows over!"_

"_Ah! You again! I was beginning to wonder where you had run off too!" The clone spat full of disgust, shaking her fist. _

"_Well, I left you so that I can recalculate my strategy! This little farce had gone on long enough! That is why I am here to stop it!" Jessica explained. _

"_Oh, I'll bite! What's that in your hand?" The clone questioned as she points her finger at her, curious to see what Jessica was hiding up her sleeve. Jessica lightly closes her eyes with a smooth smile on her face. She then pulls out the tiny wand, twirls it effortlessly and points it at the evil clone with confidence. Her eyes flash wide, fully focuses on her opponent. "With this wand, I've finally cracked the code! I challenge you to a duel!" _

_The clone just stares at her with her mouth agape. However, her mouth soon closes into a smile as she begins to chuckle to her delight. Upon seeing the tiny wand that Jessica holds in her hand, she sarcastically mocks the mage. "You dare challenge me with a tiny wand!?" _

"_Well... Yes!" Jessica simply nods with confidence. _

_The evil woman makes a funny face pouting her lips making fart-like noises. She clutches her stomach with one arm and throwing the other. Finally her demonic eyes shut tight and her head swings back as she laughs so hard that her sides and jaw were too sore to move. She doubles over._

"_AH! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"_

"_You find it funny that this is the ultimate weapon to defeat you!?" Jessica clearly stated, still holding her little wand in place, watching the clone struggling to overcome her hysterical laughter._

"_Ah! Ha! Ha! Ha! Oh, you pesky little wand-waving bimbo! You never cease to surprise me! That pathetic wand you are holding never dares to rattle my cage! You clearly are having a laugh, aren't you?" The evil woman finally confessed, crossing her arms, having overcome her hysterical laughing gag._

"_Ha! That is what you think!" Jessica smirks as she quickly shoots a couple of 'Frizzles' from the magic wand. The 'Frizzle' spells destroy the remaining five Lost Souls, which four of them vanish into dust. The Lost Soul (C) was stunned as it faces the evil woman, pleading for help. She glares at the Lost Soul, who appears to be the last enemy standing looking completely dumbstruck. _

"_Don't stand there! Do something!" The evil woman, who had stopped smiling, suddenly begins hollering at the Lost Soul with rage. But Lost Soul (C) cannot make up its mind! Jessica laughs with triumph. Frustrated, the evil witch strikes the Lost Soul down within one move, by putting her fist directly through it's mouth. She cracks her fist in aggravation now turning to Jessica. "Bloody moron! You are too stubborn for your own good!"_

"_Correction! You are the stubborn one around here!" Jessica justifies twiddling her little wand that she once held as a child. She now takes her stance. "Now begin to taste the true extend of my powers!"_

"_We will see about that!" The evil woman mimicked Jessica's previous attack as she hurls an army of' 'Frizzles' that fly rapidly towards her opponent. Jessica thrusts her wand as it absorbs the flames. She then unleashes multiple 'Fizz' like spells that bounced back and forth, to and fro, and all around the dungeon._

* * *

The bandit manages to avoid the onslaught of Evil Jessica's magic. Having her full attention to the large bandit, she nastily scowls at him. "You will not interfere, meddling fat pest!"

"Oy! You better watch it! Don't you go throwin' weight issues 'bout! You better not cross the line, yeah?" Yangus wipes a sweat from his forehead with his large arm still gripping his Hell scythe. He slowly begins to charge a powerful attack secretively.

"Ha! Speak for yourself, you tub of shit!" Evil Jessica spits coldly.

"Grrr! Don't push your luck, you smart arse bitch! BIG BANGA!" He shouts as he uses 'Big Banga' with brute force. She covers herself using her forearms taking the massive impact. At least twenty shadows, who happened to be in the ring, protecting Evil Jessica, were now killed. As soon as the dust clears, the evil witch throws her arms apart seeing the large bandit in view.

"Laying it on thick, are we?" She emphasised having instantly cast a powerful strong wielded 'Kacrackle' spell. Its enormous ice shards crash down on top of the stonework. Luckily, Yangus covers himself with his shield to defend against the incoming ice and stone that falls above.

"Grrr! Arrgh! C'mon then you freak!" Yangus leaps into the air hurling his Hell scythe performing 'Grim Reaper'. Evil Jessica successfully dodges it. The scythe returns to Yangus as he lands. However, the speed of the scythe was too quick for Yangus as he loses his grip on the scythe's handle. The bandit immediately pulls out his purple custom-made scythe, the Bardiche of Binding, and lashes out 'Wind Sickles' all of the sudden. The evil girl side step dodges the rushing boomerang-like rays and shakes her head with disappointment. "Tsk! Tsk! You missed twice! No wonder you are going astray!"

"You wanna act all tough, eh? Well let me tell ya somethin'!" Yangus throws down his purple scythe seething with rage. The large man sees some weapons lying around, thanks to Arcadia's guardsmen, the martial artist and the chef, who had their weapons taken by the shadows. The evil witch watches the bandit as he violently rips out an Oaken club, which he finds in the rumble. Yangus thrusts the weapon towards the witch to threaten her. "I'm gonna 'mash this fuckin' club right on top of that 'hick skull of yours, do ya hear?"

"Oh, I hear you loud and clear!" Evil Jessica fired back having cast 'Kasizzle' to burn her opponent. As he battles the flames, she continues to mock him. "It is such a shame that you have such trouble to keep your lid on! You dozy clodhopper!"

"Speak for yourself!" Yangus shot back with rage. He dusted his arm having been caught by the fire spell. It was clear that he was struggling to keep his cool. "You couldn't even control your flamin' temper! Yeah, you are like one of them short fuses burstin' like a bee in ya bonnet! You whippin' here and there! None of your stupid 'ocus pocus schemes has paid off one bloody bit!"

"Hocus pocus!? Let me show you what I can really do!" Evil Jessica immediately takes control of the quarrelling as she lifts her arms. Yangus looks horrified by her action. A horde of broken stonework tears from the ground and it flies directly at the large bandit. Yangus didn't have time to react as he collapses into the stonework. Evil Jessica analyses the rubble but to see no signs of movement. She huffs in amusement. "Love? Ha! What a pity that you won't live to see another day!"

Eight stand in the courtyard observing the whole incident. He shakes his head in denial, muttering heatedly. "You won't get away with this..."

He retreats to the other end of the courtyard and turns to face the opposite direction, lining himself up. "Hang in there, Yangus! I'm coming!" He suddenly sprints avoiding the injured guardsman along the way. His head faces forward; his arms lift helping him to cut through the air. He then jumps towards the dog cage and uses his foot to kick off the wall using his Zombie Slayer sword to help him lunge further forward.

"HIYA!" Eight shouts heroically as she flies over the fence. Whilst flying, he notices the town's change of appearance. The stonework has been ripped from the ground and thrown into the houses creating more destruction.

Suddenly a figure comes into view causing to lose his momentum. The guardsman of Trodain widens his eyes as his face expression and tone changes. He failed to see Evil Jessica, who now appears leaping high, meeting him halfway in the air, as she flying kicked him in the stomach hard.

"HA!"

"Oh crap! URRGH!"

He lands on his back, rolling along the dirt and sliding along the dirt. He losses grip and dropped his Zombie Slayer sword, which flies over towards the large black dog, none other than Sir Leopold. The dog sniffs at the sword. Eight glances over his shoulder and sees this. The dog notices the young man's gaze. He suddenly whimpers and flees. Eight's face cross awkwardly in confusion. He then witnesses a large silhouette that rapidly darkens along the dirt.

Evil Jessica lands swiftly before attempting to pounce onto the fallen Trodain guardsman. He does a log roll avoiding Evil Jessica's pounce as he scrambles to his feet dashing towards one of the guardsmen from Arcadia, who had been on the ground since Evil Jessica arrived in Arcadia and paralysed him (for the second time). Eight quickly snatches the lance from the injured guardsman and takes his stance to confront the evil witch. Evil Jessica marches forward throwing an overhead strike, stab and two side attacks. Eight defends and snarls as he moves with haste swinging the lance with fury delivering heavy blows. One! Two! Three! She twirls to block and avoid, and he strikes. Evil Jessica jumps over the low swing, followed by a duck. Eight holds the lance (in samurai style) and thrusts, the tip of the blade, aiming for her face. She leans to her left side, rotating her hips, to grab the lance with her left hand. She then uses the lance to help her pull forward giving a hard push with the sceptre's orb. Eight takes the impact, quickly hitting Evil Jessica's leg with his. She leans down, lowering her guard, to attend to her leg. This gives time for Eight to retrieve the lance, spin round and crouch aiming for the evil girl's shoulder. Evil Jessica luckily cowers her side as she lifts the sceptre to clash against the lance. She rises from the floor kicking Eight in the face followed by a sharp powerful upward strike. Eight recovers from the kick griping the lance firm from the attack. However, the strike was so lethal that the force of the sceptre itself manages to snap the lance in half. Eight frantically examines the broken lance and then back to Evil Jessica. He throws the broken lance down and breaks into a manic run.

"You're not getting away!" Evil Jessica venomously hissed as she summons a powerful heated 'Kafrizzle' spell that formed from the terrible sky. Eight dives into a forward roll, springs followed by a somersault and lands on his two feet. He quickly whirls round but ducks, in the process, as Evil Jessica hurls fireballs at him at a rapid speed. He deflects them with his Demon Spear screaming at her to stop her crazy actions. "Jessica! Stop this!"

"This fight isn't over until your body is wrapped in shrouds!" Evil Jessica screeches.

* * *

"_Nothing can stop my magical prowess!" The evil clone mocked._

"_I beg to differ!" Jessica smiled confidently, twirling her wand again._

"_Really? You think you're so tough? Take me on then!" The clone challenged as she pouted her chest forward._

"_With pleasure!" Jessica throws t__he wand. It goes flying toward the clone hitting her directly in the fore head. Leaving her stunned, Jessica lets out a yell performing a flying kick. The clone slams into the building. The wand flies back to Jessica. The clone activates her spell craft and tries to hit the mage. Jessica avoids getting hit and deflects one of the rods to spin. The mystical witchcraft spells repeatedly jab the wand, hitting Jessica, and dust flies everywhere. The evil woman starts laughing. The dust settles showing no damage to the mage. Jessica then sends a 'Crackle' spell into the Lost Souls. They slam into another building. Jessica steers the wand over the evil woman. The clone uses the fire spell to prevent the ice spell from touching her. Jessica hurdles over the magic, lands on her hand, some feet away and kicks the ice towards her clone. The evil woman flips the ice on its side with her hands. She then steers the ice sending it to the wall. She then glances back over to the witchcraft that she had casted and becomes confused when it stops moving. Jessica now has the dancing flames under and around the evil woman. She then closes the flames into her knocking into her and starts spinning. The Sizzles rise and ebb frantically scorching the evil woman.__The clone absorbs the flames and creates a series of 'Frizzles'. Jessica uses the wand, which magically evaporates the 'Frizzles' destroying them completed. _

_Agitated, the clone growls as she charges in with his fists closed. The two women have a fisticuffs match. Evade. Block. Evade. Double block. Stagger. Grab. The evil woman maliciously smiles in victory. "I have you now!"_

"_I don't think so!" Jessica fired back as she pulls her into her sharp knee. The clone winces as she staggers back but that didn't stop Jessica as she follows her. "Take this!" Jessica emphasised throwing a right elbow, catching the evil woman off guard by hitting her in the lower abdomen. "And that!" She continued on the attack landing a heavy left hook into the woman's face. Next, Jessica gracefully throws the wand in the air. Without ado, she latches onto the evil woman's pigtails and tugs them hard, tossing her to one side. _

_She rolls onto the dirty floor. Angry, she then gets herself up off the floor and begins to seethe at the mage with total rage. "NO! I will not be beaten!"_

_Jessica catches her wand, arching it as if she were going to throw it and thrusts her left hand out open in preparation to cast a spell. She braced herself as she examines the angry, evil woman. She instantly summons a Dream Blade from her hands, snarling at the mage._

"_Prepare… to… DIE!" The angry woman shouted hands and instantly charges at Jessica. The mage closes her eyes._

_STAB!_

_She had stabbed her. _

"_You… can't… do this!" She stammers in disbelief._

"_Too bad! I just did!" Jessica smirked, having now opened her brown eyes. _

_Her evil soul had now departed and flows back into the flames. Jessica had won her little fierce fight. The evil version of Jessica, in which the Lord of Darkness created, had vanished and was no more. The only door that remains open was to defeat the Lord of Darkness himself. _

"_I guess the wise elf was right after all." Jessica mutters to herself, inspecting the little wand. She congratulated herself for defeating the evil woman. "I will thank him later but right now I need to stop Rhapthorne…" _

_She then flees the scene still holding the little wand in her hand. Soon, Jessica approaches to the large doors, charging directly at them with full force. Suddenly, she bursts them open. Regardless to her irrational thinking, Jessica hollers aggressively, racing down the hallway, hurdling over the elongated steps. "Rhapthorne! I order you to stop this at once!" _

"_Slave!? How dare you break down my door!" Rhapthorne questioned with a surprising tone as he sees the mage huffing. She looked at him, eyes full of determination. Nevertheless, the Dark Lord flashes his golden eyes at her. "What brings you to my chambers?"_

"_You! I knew you would be back for revenge! This is what its all about? You strive for thirst and hunger to get stronger so that you can rule the world!"_

"_I have no time to waste on the likes of you!"_

"_Really? Well, what about the 'uncalled-for' meeting before the attack on Arcadia, then? Didn't that mean something to you?"_

_"SILENCE!" Rhapthorne ordered as he raises his staff in the air. A powerful force knocks Jessica off her feet and into one of the Hellhound statues. The Dark Lord taps his staff against his palm. "You meddlesome floozy! Why do you dare appear before me? Perhaps you want to prove yourself to me! Very well, your wish is granted! Your soul will be tainted into my flesh and blood!"_

_Jessica snarls with fury._

* * *

CLANG! CLANG! SWIPE!

The fight was long, cunning and intense. Eight struggled to find an opening for him to pin the possessed Jessica. He desperately wanted to end the fight by knocking her unconscious and to take her away from Arcadia. But the problem was that she wasn't going down so easily. They continued to swing their staffs.

"Take this! 'Kasizzle!' HA!" Eight roared as a powerful fire spell emerges from his hands. He was surprised that he learnt the spell just having eliminated a hoard of shadows to increase his experience.

Regardless of his achievements, the evil girl shakes her head in dismal. "No! No! No! This won't do! This is how 'Kasizzle' should be done!"

She effortlessly twirls the sceptre. Her 'Kasizzle' clashes with Eight's. The intense flames danced. Unfortunately, Evil Jessica's 'Kasizzle spell' was exceedingly more powerful than Eight's spell. The evil girl laughs having already foreseen that her magical prowess is far more superior. She forces the 'Kasizzle' to creep round creating a ring of fire that surrounds the troubled Trodain guardsman.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Now you will burn in hell!" She laughed.

Eight covers his head prepared to brace himself. The flames swarm in. Suddenly, a flash of light prevents the 'Kasizzle' from harming Eight. Instead it races back towards Evil Jessica.

"What's this!?" Evil Jessica questioned. The flames draw near now circling her. She covers herself similar to Eight's taking the nasty heat. Some of her clothing had burnt marks but she didn't care as she knocks the remaining flames away that dissolve into the dark sky. A tall male steps forward with his Rune staff. It was Angelo who takes charge in this heated battle. Evil Jessica smiles upon realising that Angelo was the one who cast 'Bounce' to protect Eight from the blazing fire. "How wise of you to reflect my spell! Too bad it's all over since I am not in the mood to waste my time dealing with the likes of you!"

"So a duel it is, then?" Angelo allowed now rooting his feet.

"Very well then… Its just me versus you!" Evil Jessica beamed. She quickly cast 'Kasnooze' out of the blue. Angelo isn't affected having learnt from his previous mistake. Eight however, falls to sleep. However, she was not yet done as she attempts to hurl some of the rock formation at Angelo. He swiftly avoids it but still groans as he watches the rocks pill on top Eight's left leg. The templar knight bites his lip as he dares himself to glance back at the wicked woman.

"Oh… You… Bitch!" Angelo half giggled. He couldn't help but he was amused. If only Eight knew he would have shouted at the templar. He would probably say something like_ "Don't call her a bitch, you hypocrite!" _but since he was fast asleep there was nothing that could be done about it.

"How charming…" Evil Jessica retorts sweetly, gripping both ends of the sceptre. She seemed to like the attention that he was giving.

It was staff against staff. He luckily avoids the incoming wallop from Evil Jessica. Both of them go at each other. Angelo strikes a seven hit combo alternating between head and body shots. Evil Jessica steps back successfully blocking the incoming attacks. She in return throws her four hit combination. Upon the last whack for the head, Angelo twirls, into a crouching like position and sways his rune staff aiming for her feet. She jumps, pulls her weapon over her head and swings it back round with force. Angelo regains standing, strongly holds the defensive block before pushing it aside. Evil Jessica's gasps and starts to breath faster hesitates to move for a brief second. Something wasn't right. Eight begrudged as he flutters his eyes open having recovered form the sleeping spell. He could see patterns where Evil Jessica could have easily hit Angelo, in several areas, but to Eight's surprise she stops abruptly. It was as if her body was ready to give in. Maybe she is tired but yet she can pull of her magical prowess smoothly. This can't be right. Angelo pauses. He could see that he was wearing her down so he decides to go for the attack. Evil Jessica blocks it. Both staffs clash. The two of them struggle to push the staffs against each other.

The guardsman's eyes widen form his slumber:

"_She's fighting back! So that explains why she didn't fight us in Dominico's workroom. She said that she would come back later to gives us time to prepare and plan! It may have taken long for me to realise this action but it all makes sense now."_

The guardsman examines his surroundings. He soon identifies his trapped leg. So, he pushes the rumble of rocks aside and quickly attends to his wounds praying that they would heal him fast.

Evil Jessica and Angelo were grunting against each other. Eight sees the struggling continues on. Finally, his leg was free and fully healed. He takes his sword and leaps into the fight. He uses 'Falcon Slash'. He knocks the sceptre to one side and then slices horizontally the blade tearing the witch's upper right arm. She howls as she moves away from the two males.

Eight studies Angelo. "You alright?"

"I'm fine!" The templar breathes and nods to reassure his comrade.

"ARRGH! URRGH! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" Evil Jessica screamed now covering her free hand over her bleeding arm.

The evil sorceress looks down at her hand analysing the red blood that smudges all over. She snarls as she closes her demonic eyes and bloody fist. Evil Jessica charges a spell with her left hand and fires a series of Frizzles. Eight and Angelo flee as the Frizzles smashed the windows open and fragments of the stone mansion. As Eight and Angelo looked back, two incoming Frizzles knocked them to the ground. Evil Jessica marches over to the fallen men drawing her weapon back. She failed to see a large club that hammered down at her. It was Yangus. He performed both 'Mind &amp; Heart Breaker!'

WHACK!

Ouch! Evil Jessica took the impact causing her to miss a turn. She holds her head that was throbbing insanely. Yangus continued to hit her with the Oaken club that he found earlier in the rubble of the damaged stone houses. He had whacked her seven times in a row. Each hit caused the wicked sorceress to stagger back in pain.

"Yer… stupid… bloody… bird!" The large man seethed uncontrollably. He raises his club in the air ready to strike down at the disorientated mage.

"YANGUS STOP!" Angelo rushed in and hooks his arms underneath the large man's armpits. Luckily the templar knight was up on his feet after the previous blow and uses all his might to stop the bandit as he pulls him away. Eight didn't have time to deal with his companions struggling. He sees his opportunity and leaps in, shoulder barging the wicked woman close into the side of the mansion. He draws near to intercept her attack.

He pinned her against the wall firmly. His sword inches away from her. The tip of his sword pressed firmly on her delicate neck causing its to bleed in the process. Both of them stopped. They stared at each other breathing heavily. Eight studied her with a serious expression. She did look like hell. Her hair: with a mixture of orange and red clashed, dangled, torn and flossy. There were purple bruises marked on her head, from where Yangus had battered her with a club, and her face from where she ad been crushed and knocked into the stone walls. There was blood that trickled on the side of her lip, eyebrow and neck. Her sore purple lips and the red weary eyes were hallowing.

"Let... her... go!" Eight hissed angrily.

The mage gives a quick glance before closing her eyes.

* * *

_They battled it out to see who's magic is superior. Jessica was fairly strong, having managed to hold her own but she kept retreating from Rhapthorne's magic. Indeed he was too strong for her as he unleashes thorns from his staff. They bind her legs, causing her to fall flat on the red carpet, losing her little wand. Jessica claws at the red carpet desperate to retrieve her wand but was being pulled back by the thorns. _

_"You must destroy the heir of the sage!" Rhapthorne reminded her thoroughly. "Those other inferior beings must be annihilated immediately!" _

_"I will fight them but I will not kill them!" Jessica growls angrily._

_"You have no choice of the matter!" Rhapthorne ordered. _

_"I'm not a willing puppet like Dhoulmagus! Unlike you, I have friends and __I'd already told you they have come for me!" Jessica argued. She was too quick for him having avoided Rhapthorne's spells. "Now then! You will let me go!"_

"_Slave!" Rhapthorne begins to quarrel. "Thou must fulfill your destiny! Therefore, you will revere me and resurrect the one you love!"_

"_I OBEY NO ONE!" She screeched as she summons a powerful fireball that plummets from the black air and crashed down onto Rhapthorne. He wails. The thorns rip and release their grip. Jessica struggles to control her rage as she hurls another fireball. In addition to this, scorching flames begin to dance around as well as the blistering cold ice shards that crack and shatter into pieces. Finally, a purple like fog surrounds the Dark Lord as his eyes slowly drift into closure._

_Jessica, who still remains astonished by her sudden outburst of magic, hears something sinister. She noticed something unusual was missing in this room but she couldn't put her finger on it. Suddenly, something rather disturbing creeps on her shoulder. Jessica didn't need to think what to do. She just did it. _

"_STAY BACK!" She ordered, with her hands ready to chant another dreadful spell. _She whirls herself round to confront a shadow figure, who draws near, armed with a sword. _The figure slowly creeps forward. Jessica points her wand out, in front, to warn the shadow. "Don't come any closer! I am warning you!"_

_The shadow was formed in a shape of a human. His mouth open and close as if it were speaking to her even there was no sound. Its head was covered in a shape of a bandana, holding a sword. It looked awfully familiar._

"_It can't be?" Jessica mutters to herself. Unsure what to do Jessica stares at the illusion figure intensely. In return, the figure stops moving but stares right back at her. Is it possible that she could meet her friends here in this dreadful realm? It was then the silence was broken, when Jessica spoke. "Guv!? Is that you?" _

_The ghostly shaped creature doesn't flinch. Worried, Jessica starts to panic. Her heart beats faster and her temperature rises. A tiny sweat drips from her forehead. She frantically shouts at the shadow praying that it would responded to her. __"Guv! It's me! Jessica! The Lord of Darkness has taken control of me! But I am still here! The good girl that you once knew! Come on, guv! Speak to me! Say something!"_

_The ghost still stares at her deep into her brown eyes._

* * *

"G-Guv…" The sudden soft voice catches the guardsman's attention.

"Jess!?" He raises his eyebrows but still keeps his sword in place. "Jessica? I-Is it really you?"

"Yes… Its me…" She answered despite the mixture hoarse sound in her voice. Her head hangs low with her eyes closed.

"How did you-" He broke off in mid-sentence. "No! It doesn't matter now! I'm glad you are okay. Look, you don't have to apologise or anything. We all forgive you..."

"..."

"Listen, we will find a way to save you. I made a promise to Al-"

"Kill me..." She mutters solemnly.

"WHAT!?" Eight exclaimed in shock. He looks at her with contempt. "What are you saying, Jessica!? I- we can't kill you! You are one of our friends! Why would we want to kill you?"

"I-I'm sorry... I... I-No! I can feel him taking over!"

"Who!? Jessica! JESSICA!"

"YOU FOOL!" Evil Jessica screamed. Her eyes expand wide open as she pulls a sharp right knee into his ribs followed by a left hook in the face. Eight spins round and staggers back losing his dominate pin on the wall. He attempts to call for her again, holding his sore ribs. "Jessica..."

"Back away!" She growls in a menacing tone having pushed herself off the wall with force and desire.

"We want to help you..." Eight addressed.

"I said BACK AWAY!" She hollers uncontrollably. She summons a wave of dark energy that caused a harsh wind to knock everyone away except Eight. He cast 'Zap' to confuse the evil girl before making his attack. He successfully knocks the sceptre away catching her off guard as he landed a punch. She takes the blow but recovers and punched him back. They snarl at each other. She swore at him even though there was no sound from her mouth. Eight's eyes heavily burrow as he raises his tension. Evil Jessica lunges for Eight but he intercepted her as he swings his sword with force sending the sceptre into the air. He goes for her but the evil girl flies into the air catching her precious tool before landing. Eight swings the blade again with greater speed and precision. Evil Jessica attempts to evade again but Eight stops her in her tracks by flinging the Swallowtail Boomerang that pinning the ends of her stray hair into the stoned fountain.

"No more running!" Eight shouted as he marches forward, armed with his Zombie Slayer sword.

"So it seems..." She removes the boomerang and rubs the side of her neck. Indeed it was a close call.

"Now... Answers! I know you are there! What have you done with her?" Eight demanded.

"Oh, you want to know so badly?" Evil Jessica giggled. "Thinking knowing will heal you? Fill some… crater in your soul. That fact that you envy life! Once I have all the sages flesh and blood, I will have the power to revive the ones that I love even beyond... death!"

"So that's why you went for the sceptre after Dhoulmagus' defeat. I should have known better! Your selfish ways caused you to be like this because you are so desperate to revive your brother? I hate to burst your ambition but he is dead, Jess... He is dead..." Eight confesses tenderly. He didn't want to break her heart but it was the only way to help her come to her senses. Evil Jessica's face changes. "The only way to reach him is by death itself but yet you side with the one who is responsible for everyone that he has killed. If you continue to follow his promise then you must leave otherwise you will be known to be a murderer!"

Her expression softens up. Eight smiles a little but is still armed and well grounded. "You know, being evil is rather annoying. I can feel the conflict within you. Now... Come back to the light and end this reckless fight!"

"Of course, being evil can be irritating but if you will not fight, then you will meet _my_ destiny!" She growls into a menacing crescendo as she hurls stones into the guardsman's eyes. He cries, blinded and dazzled. The evil girl snarls as she side-thrust kicked him hard, seding him flying onto the dirty floor. She lifts him with her magic and drives him back and forth, repeatedly punching him in the face. "Feel the wrath of darkness, you bastard!"

SMACK! POW! CRACK! FIZZ! SMASH!

"ARRGH!" Eight screamed as he falls onto the ground in agony. He was now burnt, bruised, battered and beaten. Evil Jessica ignores his wailing for help as she strolls over towards him. She violently stamps on his wrist with her foot. "Trying to cheat me and my destiny?" The evil girl drops her heel onto Eight's chest. He cries trying desperately to get up. She watches with uncontrollable, pleased agitation. "Ha! Ha! Ha! You really are as pathetic as you look! You will bloody pay for what you did!"

Eight opens his mouth dry as he coughs up blood. He could have sworn that he had broken his back but soon realises that Evil Jessica had cast the paralysis spell to prevent him from moving. Eight struggles, barely crosses his forearms over his face as the wicked woman draws very close to him. Evil Jessica, determined to kill anyone that stands in her way, raises the sceptre above her head to deliver the finishing blow.

"Now... You will die!"

* * *

**[A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Oh, I'm very cruel but wow… What did I just write? **

**The title of each 'Duels of Duality' chapter has bracketed sub titles. Also, Chapters 10, 11 &amp; 12 spells the acronym for RED: Realising Evil's Demise! This was briefly hinted in first chapter. In short, 'Duality' is a situation or nature that has two states or parts that is complementary or opposed to each other. ****I find it funny that Jessica never actually uses the little wand in the cut scene even though we see pictures of her holding it. She normally chants her spells using staves in battle or creates them in her palms. ****Oh, I almost forgot. The other characters in Chapters 6 &amp; 8 will be making their appearances very soon.**

**So… What will happen next? I'll leave it to you for figure it out...]**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Betrayal **

Last time…

Eight opens his mouth dry as he coughs up blood. He could have sworn that he had broken his back from the heavy fall but soon realises that Evil Jessica had cast the paralysis spell to prevent him from moving. Eight struggles, barely crosses his forearms over his face as the wicked woman draws very close to him. Evil Jessica, determined to kill anyone that stands in her way, raises the sceptre above her head to deliver the finishing blow.

"Now… You will die!"

The thunder and lightning clashed.

* * *

_The ghost still stares at her deep into her brown eyes. He now lies helpless on the floor covering his stomach. And how exactly did he get onto the floor from last time? It all seemed a blur. The sickly deep red blood spills from his dry mouth. Some oozed out. However, there were further stains when the shadow violently coughs forcing the blood to rain upon the red carpet. The sight of it nearly made Jessica regurgitate her stomach contents. She cringes, trying her best to avoid the sight and smell of the revolting blood as she studies the weeping shadow. It looked as if he were crying but there were no sounds or tears. _

"_Thou must slay him!" Rhapthorne's voice glowed from the blackness from where he had been hiding. His large hand lightly pushes her forward forcing her to do something out of her own will. "So go ahead! Kill him! Kill him now..."_

_The mage hesitates as she stand tall over the defeated shadow. Her arm, which holds the magical wand freezes._

_"_Do it thou must! Show no mercy!" Rhapthorne persuaded.__

"_I-I shouldn't..." Jessica stares at the shadow figure intently. She could feel that something wasn't right. Her body was half edging forward but her mind was playing games. "I-I can't... Its not right to kill a person, a monster or anything without reason..."_

_"He has despised you for being reckless and rebellious! He simply won't give you the heir of the sage! That is the reason to strike him down so that you can take it by force! Only then you will become victorious and more powerful! Only then you can save the one you love..."_

_A vision of Eight appears for a brief second before fading into the shadows form. Jessica widens her hazels eyes in shock. Could it be? Is this an illusion or has she not waken to see reality? She questions herself, still in deep thought. The shadow's form changed rapidly until one image emerged but this time it was someone else who looked too familiar to her. _

_Alistair..._

_How could she forget her promise to avenge his death? The flashing images flicker back and forth. The shadow morphs into an image of Eight, who pleads for mercy with his black solemn eyes. To her, he reminded her of Alistair. The decision was too much for her. She turns, shaking her head in dismal, throwing her hand down. "No! You will never hurt my friends... I'll will never give into you no matter how much you persuade me!"_

_The Dark Lord glares at her heatedly as his confident face distorts into an angry one. Suddenly, something sharp and deadly catches Jessica off guard. Much to her surprise, the Dark Lord's bright yellow eyes widen for he could not see who had struck his servant unexpectedly._

"_Who did that?" The Lord of Darkness demanded as he glances round the room. _

_Jessica opens her mouth although there was no sound. It was as if her whole world had been swallowed up. _

* * *

The thunder and lightning clashed against each other. He opens his eyes. Eight slowly glances up to see Yangus in view. He says nothing but offer his large hand. He shift in close to him and hoisted Eight back into his feet. In unison, they turn and stare at the fountain.

They had lost. They truly believed that their friend was dead.

But they were wrong...

Blood is thicker than water. She hadn't moved a muscle ever since she was prepared to deliver the finishing blow. The psychotic girl had her head hanging down as if she had stopped doing her evil deeds all together. But who could have done this? It was until a long thin piece delicately sticks out of her stomach.

_Angelo..._

She slowly lifts her head trying to puzzle out what happened. The templar in red stands in her view as vibrant as the angels. The two of them stare at each other intently barely blinking. Angelo fired his Cherion's bow again.

Another arrow struck her violently.

Eight and Yangus cringed as more blood splatters out of her. Still, Angelo said nothing. David eventually moves closer to the scene unnoticed. His whole body stiffened in pure shock. He slowly begins to tremble. How could a delicate girl hold her own despite been shot at by a deadly blow?

"Is that... all you've got?" The witch giggled breathlessly. She was struggling to recover. Anxiously, she staggers in the courtyard, inch by inch, inhaling sharps short breaths. "Is this the best... that you've got?"

A third arrow catches her off guard. She quickly gasped. Her eyes widen in pure shock as the arrow pierced her yet again.

"Nothing... stands... in my... way!" She stammers heatedly looking downwardly at the arrows that pierced her slender body. The weary witch grunts and cries in agony as she rips all three arrows, at once, out of her body. Angelo closes his eyes turning away his head slightly to conceal his face behind his silver hair that dangles over his face. Yangus cringed. Eight's heart ached. It must have hurt. The evil woman tosses the arrows aside. She looked like hell, bleeding, burnt and bruised all over. She breathes heavily but there is a sinister chuckle that blooms in her voice. Eight, Yangus and David nervously watch. Even the townsfolk stopped what they were doing to witness the horrific moment. The wicked woman, who they feared of, was down defeated crosses a small but sinful smile. It was if somehow losing the battle made her feel happier than she intended to be. She struggled to walk forward using the sceptre to support her. The templar knight draws the bow back. He studies her. The beautiful woman he had once known too well was standing right in front of him. She may be badly hurt but in his eyes, she was a Goddess to him. He slowly forms a smile. That was when everything changed. His smile falls into a sorrowful expression. It gravely reminded him the time when he first met Marcello at the Abbey when he was just a boy.

The woman distorts her face with hatred and rage. Unnoticeable to the group, there were small hateful tears that formed in her demonic eyes. Her voice grows louder and louder with total rage. "You... You! You! YOU!"

Angelo closes his sorrowful blue eyes. He allows his silent tear to flow down his cheek as he lets go of the delicate string. The fourth arrow he fires successfully pierces though the sorceress' stomach causing her to collapse on top of the sceptre.

* * *

"_Arrgh! Urrgh! Arrgh!"_

_Jessica collapses onto the floor coughing up blood in the process. She rolls over on her side, wincing as the unbearable pain racing through her heated stomach. Four times she had been shot. Each one of them pierced her. It was as if a thousand thorns had worm their way round ripping sections of her internal organs. Sweat drips from her forehead but she could attend to it right now. She was in great pain. _

_She then sees the shadow, who was on the floor begging her to spare his life, in which she did, slowly climbs to his feet. It smiles at her gratefully. "Thank you for sparing my life. You are a good person... Your friends love you and they... wish you to come back... in one piece..."_

_The shadow evaporates into the air. Jessica half smiled even though she didn't get to say a word to the shadow. Sighing, she felt relieved. The peaceful moment was ruined when Rhapthorne, the Lord of Darkness, screamed with fury. "FOOL! How dare you! You spared his life! Now all is lost!" _

_No. Not all of them… An immoral empathy came to mind. Let us do the impossible. Jessica examines the Dark Lord as he begins to shake his shoulders. Rhapthorne raises his voice with determination. "If he will not give me the sage to die at my hand, then I have no choice but to exterminate you all!" _

"_What are *cough!* you going *cough* *cough* to do?" Jessica hollered._

"_I am going to do what I've should have started a long time ago! Blow everyone up into pieces!" He shot back with rage. With his staff, he lifts Jessica, with his magic and hurls her over across the room. With force, Jessica flies backwards crashing into the strange statue causing it to crack as she falls heavily onto the ground. Again, she cries curling into a ball to fight the throbbing thing that lies in her stomach. With one eye closed, her angry face glares at the Lord of Darkness._

_Rhapthorne thrusts his staff towards the black ceiling as his eyes flash brightly. A mysterious aura surrounds the Dark Lord as a surge of energy washes over him. "Yes! It is time to end all living beings!"_

* * *

She lifts her head up, one eye shut, seething at the party of three. "I-It's not possible! N-No human can match the power... of the sceptre! You won't... get away with this! Now... you'll see... the true power... of this sceptre! Already it... had ended the bloodlines... of the four sages!"

"Enough! You have lost!" Angelo spat with disgust. He sounded like hell. It pained him the most to hurt her so severely but he had to do it. It was the only way to save his friends and allies. Eight was on the brink to death, with Yangus nowhere to be seen while David is in danger as well as everyone else who lives fought for this town. The party watch over the possessed girl as she reluctantly stands on her own two feet with the sceptre dangling down by her side.

"No..." She stated as the party glance at her. They were beginning to wonder what she would dare do next. For starters, she begins to chuckle darkly, shaking her shoulders. "Now... watch, and despair!"

"Huh!?" Eight quipped, watching her intensely with a horrified look on his face. The party begins to notice the strange dark aura surrounds Evil Jessica.

"You wot!?" Yangus quipped.

"I may have been defeated... by the likes of you... but I will not go down so easily! If you won't give me the heir of the sage... then perhaps I'll take my revenge! This vulgar village will fall into the precipice of darkness!" Evil Jessica's giggle glows louder and louder.

"Don't do the impossible!" Eight confronted as he dares to draw near extending his arm out trying to reach to her. Just as he stated to move forward, Evil Jessica levitates her self up into the dark sky. She then raises the sceptre above her head. Soon, the sky was very bright with a mixture of yellow, orange and red colour. A swirling enormous fireball expands rapidly. Evil Jessica glares down at the town with complete hatred, hollering with total rage. "This town will burn! And every one of you will perish!"

Angelo grunts, gripping his bow and arrow tight.

"This ain't good, guv!" Yangus closes his fists.

"Stay your spell, Jessica! Stay your spell" Eight called out.

She examines the Trodain guardsman but completely ignored his command. The terrifying ball expands rapidly. The energy rushes through the town slowly picking and chipping bit of stonework one by one. The force was unbearable to handle.

"Its enormous!" The bar man pointed out as he started to stagger back.

"Help us!" The maid cries out with fear.

"What are we going to do?" The old woman, who stands behind David, shouted. The crowd looks at the party of three for an answer.

"I... I don't know..." Eight finished praying for a miracle to happen. All he could do was watch and despair.

Just at that moment...

"Get out of the way! Move! MOVE!" A nasally voice calls out. The Master of the household, Dominico, rushes out into the courtyard, standing besides Eight. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Just in the nick of time! The barrier is ready!" He then glances up at the wand waving menace. "You villainous fiend! Take my life, would you?! Well, you'll have to break my barrier first! Alakazam! HA!"

The so-called great magician charges his spell and unleashes the final barrier instantly. A beautiful golden aura grows rapidly shielding Arcadia.

* * *

"_If that fool thinks he can over throw me then I'll erect my eternal shield! He shall burn to cinders!" The Lord of Darkness patronised as he psyches himself to set free the oversized powerful 'Kafrizzle' attack._

"_I must do something!" Jessica says to herself, slowly climbing to her feet, holding the swelling pain in her stomach. "Otherwise they will all die…"_

_The mage glances over her shoulder to see Rhapthorne's reign of terror rising. He was ready to cast his dark barrier and unleash the obliterating fireball. _

"_I have to save them even if it means risking my own life. I guess avenging my brother's death wasn't enough to do him justice... Mother won't be pleased but I-No! Forget that now... I will follow my heart no matter the consequences!"_

_She stumbles but makes her way to the throne where the sceptre sits restfully. She snatches the sceptre from the throne, not caring or thinking about why the sceptre is here in this lumpiness place, thrusts it into the air. It begins to glow. "This is for you my dear brother... I will make him pay!" _

_The Lord of Darkness sees a strange light that catches him off guard. He sees Jessica wielding the magical sceptre. He glances down and shouted. "What are you doing?" _

"_Your reign of terror is over, Rhapthorne! I wouldn't allow you to do this anymore! If you must drag an entire city down to hell, then you are going down with me as well!" Jessica roars back with fury._

"_You fool!" Rhapthorne smirked. "You may sure to rest for now but you'll come crawling beneath my skin! I know thy little secret... __Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! AH! HA! HA! HA! Drown in the cesspool of darkness! Bow down to your master as you pledge your soul to me! THE LORD OF DARKNESS SHALL RULE THE WORLD ONCE MORE!"_

"_NOT A CHANCE! HA!"_

_KABOOM!_

* * *

Simply runaway

Into the darkness leading you astray

Flowers of wisdom bloom

Lairs of clandestine gloom

The storms rages in hail

Soon you regret this untold tale

Wasted. Tainted. Trapped

In a vast world only a hapless map

Sign. Sublime. Confine

You are but you are not really fine

Now you must face your punishment

Through the wrath of divine judgment

Return to live and fight another day

Or simply runaway

* * *

_The insane castle is now in ruin. One side of the castle had erupted like a volcano. The stone work collapses, breaking into small chunks as they tumble over into the lava below. The other monsters that stand from the outskirts cower in fear as they witness the smoke that smears across the vivid skyline. They strongly believed that the Lord of Darkness was almighty and powerful. They left the castle knowing that they were useless to serve loyalty to the Dark Lord. They had seen their friends been beaten and humiliated In the castle, which is why they have chosen to leave the castle and are coping to survive on the outskirts individually or in small groups. The curious monsters see what may appear to be a shooting star that rocketed towards the black hole that swirls at the top._

_Jessica soars through the vivid red swirling sky of eternity. She flies high in the sky, twisting, turning and tumbling up. She briefly examines the castle as a wave of light blinds her vision. _

"_I'm sorry everyone…" She whispers weakly as a flash of light blinds the entire picturesque pitch white. _

* * *

The defeated girl free falls through the dark sky. The cliffs were a blurry because of the speed she was going at. The last image she sees is the rushing wind that draws the teal sea closer to her vision. She soon plummets into the blackness once again.

Arcadia, a peaceful town, has now fairly fallen into the precipice of its true perfection: To descend down into the wailing ocean…

* * *

**[A/N: WAH! So short, I know…**

**Anyway… Sorry for being away for a while (work and study). So, my original draft was supposed to end just like the game. Too predictable wasn't it? Goodness! What just happened?]**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: To Runaway and Recapture a Missing Piece of Heart**

In the heavens of a ghostly portal, the shimmering white clouds were soft. Each cloud beautifully stretched out through the light blue pleasant sky. The wind breezes steadily across the clear calm atmosphere. It was very spacious for any man or beast to tread on.

An older but wiser man, Abbot Francisco, accompanied the young man, Alistair, were sitting on a bench together facing outwards overlooking the peaceful clouds that danced. Alistair wore his usual attire: turquoise armour and a helmet. Abbott Francisco the same: with the purple sage like robe, which the sleeves drape over his soft wrinkly hands.

Together, they hear footsteps that rustle along the soft grass. Abbott Francisco turns to see who or what the noise was. Another wise man enters and stand tall and proud. Indeed he is one of the greatest sorcerers who ever lived before his murder, it was none other than Master Rylus.

"Master Rylus! It has been a while. What brings you here?" The Abbot welcomed the wise man with compassion.

"Indeed it has been a while Abbott Francisco. Indeed it has… I have learnt another fascinating spell."

"Splendid! Why don't you sit down and tell us about it. I'm sure we would like to hear about it your success in mastering sorcery…"

Rylus was a talkative man: both calculative and sophisticated. He constructed a story of how he learnt a new spell by following the footsteps of Gozo, one of the seven sages who sealed away the Lord of Darkness. The obsessed sorcerer spent hours to days to months and even years to compose a range of magical items, armour and weapons in order to build up his experience in sparring against other magicians (who had long departed just like himself).

The Abbott was a good listener for he had recited the words from the descendent. He, in return, would orchestrate how he became the Abbot of Maella Abbey by adopting a young child and showing him a new path. The young child grew and became master of the staves with the ability to summon magic. However, the story sadly ended when the potential, ambitious stave master became corrupted by ark magic, causing his mind and body to go astray as far as to burn the Abbey into an old ruin.

Alistair sighed silently but gravely. He had already been accused for his magic being child like in demonstration purposes. He didn't wish to be humiliated again. It was unusual for him to remain quiet throughout Rylus' explanation and the Abbott's tale. Among them, the three of them had a hole in their chest from whence Dhoulmagus, the profane jester, had stabbed them. Aside from the hideous wound, they rested peacefully in another dimension.

It was until a strange discordant cry that disturbed the harmonious moment. It echoed violently across the landscape. This startled the young male, Alistair, causing him to rise from his sit. The old man gracefully turns to meet him but speaks with anxiety. "My dear child. Is something the matter?"

"I-I know someone is out there beyond the gates... I must seek to it!" Alistair confessed.

"Who? Who could possible have arrived here? Surely no one has... passed away so quickly?" Abbot Francisco questioned.

"Well, whatever it is I'm going to investigate..." The young figure begins to march ahead not caring about anything of the matter. However, the wise man, Master Rylus used some sort of teleportation spell and moves quickly to position himself in front of Alistair. The Master had now blocked Alistair's path. Frustrated, the young soldier begins to square his shoulders sizing up the magician. "I will ask you once to let me pass!"

"I am sorry but I simply cannot permit you to go out to the gates alone. That is how you ended up here in this realm."

"Get out of the way unless you want to feel the wrath of my blade!" Alistair challenged as he presses himself closer to Master Rylus. The magician in return begins to snarl. "Your swordsmanship may be impressive but rest assure your magic abilities are immune and too weak to overthrow my sorcery skills!"

"Please! We don't want to cause any confrontations." The Abbot stepped in to diffuse the argument. "Master Rylus. Allow the boy to reason. There is more than meets the eye."

"I see..." Master Rylus allowed as he lowers his magic staff, turning to face the swordsman and begins to prompt him. "Why must you be so hasty? Why are you acting so persistent?"

"Because... the strange noise we heard earlier. It was a cry that is too familiar. I-I know who it is..." Alistair spoke.

"Who?" The Abbot queried.

"The person who is standing out there right now is... My little sister..." Alistair confessed.

* * *

The bridge did not crash down but majority of the stonework had been severely damaged form the recent catastrophic event. The citizens from Arcadia may have been spared for now… Still, Dominico, acting as obnoxious as ever, laughs at his own comment regarding to the evil girl's defeat that there will no financial rewards in result of her death. He then felt the need, wanting to pet his dog until he realises that he is nowhere to be seen.

"Wait! Where's Sir Leopold? He's gone! He must have been scared off by all of the disturbance!" He cried. He then turns to face his servant, who stands nearby, ordering him to find him. Yes, order no one but the poor servant who ate dog food. "David! Go and find Sir Leopold at once!"

"Y-Yes Master!" David simply nods as he darts over to the destroyed dog cage to find the big black dog. He too was still stunned from the events that took place. The Master leaves to return back to his mansion leaving the rest of Arcadian citizens to clear up their mess in their beloved town.

"I could 'ave sworn that I saw that big black dog chase Jessica 'ver the cliff!" Yangus mumbled.

"Really? Well, I'm sure he is in town somewhere. Must be one determined dog to do such a thing if it did!" Eight remarked.

"Better not tell that David bloke or else he'll go flyin' off the cliff. So the sceptre is the one possessin' Jessica to do evil things 'nd all. Rhapthorne, is it? They're both gone now... Cor, they must 'ave fell into the sea or somethin'!" Yangus pointed out. He was expecting Eight to make a comment but he said nothing. Nevertheless, he proceeded on to his question. "So what will we do now, guv?"

"Well, if you want it in simple terms, we will get the ship and start sailing!" Eight ordered as he pulls the world map from his bag, examining it with caution. "If she's fallen into the ocean then we got to sail under the bridge to find her. Them sea dragons might eat her alive if we aren't quick enough."

"That's all well and good but ain't you worried 'bout somethin'?"

"What do you mean, Yangus?" Eight quipped.

"Of course Jessica is our first priority but that Dominico did order us to be bodyguards for 'im, right?"

"Yeah true but not anymore! I already informed him about that! He instructed us to go and find Jessica and then bring her back to him personally!"

"Blimmy! Never thought I'd hear words from the likes of 'im… But wot 'bout that David, bloke? Isn't he the heir of the sage?" Yangus mutters eerily.

"Leave that to that fat bastard Dominico! Finding Jessica is all that matters now!" Angelo growls unsteadily, still shaken from the events of him hurting Jessica. Angelo turns on his heel and begins to walk away. Yangus gestures to the guv asking a 'wot wrong wiv 'im?' kind of question but Eight places a hand on the bandit's shoulder reassuring him that he will handle this alone as he marches after the templar knight.

Angelo folds his arms for warmth and comfort. He was heading for the inn to rest. Just before he head to the door.

"Hey..." A soft voice calls.

Angelo stops and sighs harshly. He whirls his head and looks back to see the Trodain guardsman looking weary. The templar was expecting the leader of the group to tell him off at him for scowling at Yangus and leaving unexpectedly. Instead, Eight sighs wearily. "Look... I know you want to go and retire after all that's happened... I know this isn't the time to bring this up but I'm sorry for what I said... Before, I mean argument we had before we got back to Arcadia..."

Angelo faces away as he glances at the wooden door. He took a few minutes to compose himself before answering. "No! I should be the one apologising, to you, Yangus the King and Princess. I started it all with my off comment rants. I thank you for putting me in my place before things got out of hand..."

Eight's shoulders relax in relief upon hearing that little phrase. Angelo then turns the side of his head with his silver hair covering his distort face. "Still, there is no point crying over spilt milk. I already overheard the plan set for tomorrows search. So then, I'm going to retire for the night now. Sleep well."

"You too..." Eight nodded, watching him go into the inn safely.

The night draws near...

* * *

She wonders alone in confusion, limping her way, through the light pink pale like scenery. She was exhausted. Her hair was in a mess, tangled and wild but not caring a single bit as she was determined to return to the real world. Her left arm weakened that was covered in the deep dried red blood dangles by her side. Although it was unknown for the red haired girl, her left ankle swells in pain. Both of her knees were ripped open almost ready to collapse at any moment. She was tired of fighting. She wished that she were home again in Alexandria.

"Jessica..."

The red haired girl stops walking. She thought she heard something but ignored it believing that she imagined it. She uses her right palm, lightly hits her head to get rid of her imaginary thoughts. The red haired girl sighs heavily and proceeds through the wondrous never-ending land. Despite of her injuries, she was willing to go on fighting.

"Jessica..."

"Who's there?" Jessica, spinning on her right heel, whirls round almost falling over. She was desperate to find the voice. It felt real to her but yet she seemed unsure of her own intentions.

"Jessica!" It calls again.

"Just leave me alone!" Jessica yelled as she turns away trying to walk quickly. "I know this is a trick! You are the same fiend who haunted me in my nightmare! I'm not fooling for that one again!"

"Please wait!" It calls out for her.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed back echoing through the unknown place. Her voice trembles in anger, rage and hurt. "Whoever you are just leave... please..."

"Jessica! It's me! Don't you recognise my voice?" It cries.

She stops. That voice defiantly sounds too familiar. Wait. Is she back at the Tower of Alexandria again? No. It must be a dream. Or worse. Another Nightmare.

"You have to listen to me! Follow your heart, remember?"

_Follow your heart..._

Of course, how she had forgotten after all this time? The reason she left Alexandria. The reason why she asked to join King Trode, Princess Medea, Eight and Yangus, and later Angelo. The reason why she believed that she could avenge her brother and even go beyond, to take the sceptre in hand and to use her ability to revive him from the dead. The reason she is here.

"Look over your shoulder..." The voice passively persuaded.

She looked up slowly staring at the blank isolated area. She slowly turns round 180 degree. A figure comes to view. It wears turquoise armour, armed with a power shield and a steel broadsword. A handsome looking figure emerges from the white dust. The only dark side that stood was the black nasty hole that stained in his chest. The mage gasps. Her heart aches. Her whole body froze. She swallowed the lump in her throat. More tears began to form in her hazel eyes. The kind man stands tall smiling at her.

"Hello, Jessica..."

* * *

Down south...

The wise pirate shakes his head, disappointed. "Since the storm has risen in the Western Continent, we haven't seen a single ship since we've left Pickham to go on this hap-hazardous voyage."

"You wot!? I don't get it!" The breaded man quipped as he combed his hair.

"No ships! No battles! No hoes equals no money!" The lanky pirate simplified.

"Don't worry lads! We'll find somethin' soon enough." The short shirtless man encouraged, looking into his telescope, determined to find something. Something made him cheer with delight. "Ah! Speak of the devil!"

"Wot is it?" The breaded pirate quips again, now willingly to know why the shirtless pirate was so amused.

He says nothing for the briefest of moments. He sees something small that floats in the distance far away, which appears to be a ship. Now there is something to loot and boot. The shirtless man closes his telescope and turns to face his comrades. "We need to change direction and head north now! Right then chaps! Get to it! We haven't got all day! Don't ask questions! Just do! Now move it!"

They didn't need to be told again as they set foot to change the sails and do the usual routine. They also gathered some tools ready to continue with the daily chores once they have set course.

"C'mon! Shake a leg!" The lanky pirate hollered.

"You wot?!" The breaded man looked back.

"Move you lazy bum!"

"Oy! Don't you go bossin' me around, you skinny little wretch!"

"Shut up! I ain't little 'nd tubby as you are"

"Stop arguing and do what needs to be done!" The shirtless man ordered. The two pirates snarl at each other as they exchange insults before walking in the other direction. The shirtless man then smiles with glee.

"You seem rather pleased..." The wise pirate folded his arms as he quietly approaches the shirtless man. He just chuckles. "I know… He! He! He! I think we've just hit the jackpot!"

* * *

"Hello, Jessica..."

She stands still not even flinching an inch. Her body trembles even though she tries to resist her emotion. Her head drops, eyes shut tight as small tears begin to cascade down her worn face. Alistair knew something wasn't right. Normally she is the one, screaming for him and practically clinging onto him. But this was different. She stands solitude with her head down as the fringes of her hair cover her eyes. She was tired, worn and torn left, right and centre, haggard and defeated.

"Hmmm... What's wrong?" He asked. His heart ached to see her like this. He then walks over to her, opening his arms and wrapping them around her. She doesn't answer or resist but lets herself fall into his arms. She buries her face into his shoulder still sobbing quietly. "Oh Alistair... I'm so sorry... for everything!"

"Its alright... Everything is going to be all right, you'll see…"

"I've... I've missed you... so much..." She whispered soulfully as she wrapped her arms tight. It was hard to tell if she were angry, confused, upset or happy. Her entire body trembled heavily. Luckily she didn't drop to the floor as Alistair hugs her tight to stop her from falling.

He, in return, smiles with pride and joy. "We are together again... Finally my little sister is here..."

"So this is what the fuss was all about?" Master Rylus folds his arms.

"Indeed, brother and sister are inseparable. Lets leave them to it, shall we?" Abbot Francisco suggested as he signals for the magician to leave. The two of them float high and drifted away in direction of the smooth breeze.

They were now alone. The brother and sister were reunited. They were like this for a while. They stood embracing each other tightly neither of them willing to let go. She wiped a tear away giving a little sniff before looking at him again. She composed herself before she said his name again. "Alistair... A-Am I dead?"

"No..." He shakes his head.

"No? Then how is it that I am here?"

"Because you wished yourself to be here. Your selfish acts and reckless behaviour caused you to do this. That is your weakness. The Lord of Darkness is playing mind tricks and you are only deceiving yourself."

"I see... W-Where are we?" Jessica asked looking around at the empty space.

"We are in your subconsciousness. In your mind..." Alistair points his finger at her.

"My mind!?" Jessica looks at her hand dumbstruck.

"Yes. This is your subconsciousness? Who knows? You could be anywhere..."

"Oh..." She turns, looking away rather hurt.

"What's wrong? You seem afraid... Scared of you own shadow, I presume?"

"This isn't funny, brother. Rhapthorne has tainted my memory, my soul. How can I not face anyone without hurting anyone? I can't go back..."

"Then let me take away those bad memories away and let them remember the good girl you once use to be..."

Her face burrowed in confusion. He walks over to her, clasping his hands round her face and pressed his lips against her. For a moment she stands petrified trying to work out what just happened. However, when he goes in for the second time, she works her hands up, catching the back of his neck and pulled him deep, passionately kissing him. Alistair exhales his breath as his hands run over her bare shoulders. The bruises, the scars, the dried blood and the throbbing pain gradually disappear and the horror of Rhapthorne's cursed memories fading away. She breathes tasting pure spring full of life and essence. Alistair was pleased to she her refreshed and healed both physically and mentally. He steps back to give her space but she refuses and flies for him by wrapping her legs round his waist, pushing her frontal part into his. He gasps with the heat flaring up rapidly in his pants. She moans his name, clinging to him and kissing down his neck and then to work back up to lips again.

Together they were for a lost of words but found pride in their little paradise...

* * *

Back on the sturdy ship...

"We will show no mercy, sir!" The guards saluted military and firmly.

"Very good! Very good! You are dismissed!" Marcello claps and waves his hand, signaling the guards to leave. As they left, the taller templar knight, with long blonde hair, walks in. He is acting the role of the templar captain. Marcello notices him. "Ah! There you are! I trust that you are well. You're men have proven great determination and have shown clear understanding in the march routine that you have prepared. I'm sure the Lord High Priest would approve."

"Thank you, Abbott Marcello sir!"

"Oh please! Save the pleasantries." He laughed lightheartedly as he take his place beside the desk. "Aside from your men's outstanding display, there is something else that I would like to discuss with you. What are these rumours that I hear about a sudden storm?"

"Oh, about that..." The captain of the templar knight grins, scratching at the back of his head. "There is an unexpected storm that surges over the Western Continent at present. I don't know when it will stop but it is best to keep away until it dies down. For as long as the weather doesn't clash with the event taken place at Savella, everything should go smoothly according to plan."

"Yes..." Marcello nods, admiring the positive news. "But isn't that just typical? For this unexpected weather to crash down on a Holy place at this very moment and time? Perhaps it is that jester's doing!"

Just as he mentioned the jester, an image of his half-brother stands tall smiling at him.

"_Angelo... I'm certain that he is not taking the task seriously. Maybe when things settle between me and the Lord High Priest, I'll have no choice but to hunt him down and to take this 'melodrama' in a personal matter..."_

He is lost in deep thought. The captain of the templar knight stands nervously. It wasn't long until a smaller man appears from the door to deliver a scroll to the captain, before closing the door. The templar opens the scroll, reads it, then immediately informs Marcello. "Abbott Marcello! I just received the message from the Captain of the ship. I am pleased to announce that we've arrived at Savella Cathedral on schedule! We are now ready to deport and to make way to the Cathedral!"

A smile creeps on Marcello's lips as he presses his fingers together. "Excellent..."

* * *

On the outskirts of a small shaken town...

"Mind if I join you?" A shrilling voice startled the large bandit, who sits alone in the dark, munching something to eat in privacy.

"Oh, it you, granddad... Never thought I'd see your face here." Yangus half turns his head.

"Why I never... It is so unlike you to be out here all by yourself, stuffing your face! What really is the matter, then?"

"N-Nothin'! I ain't upset!" He protested, trying to hide the peach behind his rounded back, attempting to avoid the conversation. "W-Why would I b-be upset?"

"So why are you upset?" The King pleasantly asks once again.

A wise man could tell that something was bothering him. Yangus sighs in defeat (for he should have known better). Just before he could open his mouth, King Trode perched himself next to the reformed bandit. "It's not like you to act miserable. You seem to be acting awfully soft tonight, Yangus…"

"Its funny 'ow a bird can make you all soft..." He grumbled solemnly.

"So it seems..." Trode looked down, twiddling his toes. The bandit reminisces the events in Arcadia: the dreadful battle. "Its 'hem visions, you know. I bloomin' lost it. Me temper. I kept hittin' her again and again. I'm surprised that her head didn't fly off. She may act tough but she's a real delicate thing an' all. She reminds me of-this friend that I know of... It still hurts an' I feel guilty..."

"You did what you had to do, my friend!" A voice reassures as it emerges form the darkness. It was Eight, who crossed over to where Yangus and Trode were sitting, looking weary. Regardless, he was strolling strong as he now stands towering his two fellow companions.

King Trode looks up. "Ah! Eight, my boy! What are you doing?"

"Do I need a reason in wanting to help out a friend?" Eight interjected as his hand settles on the bandit's shoulder.

"Thanks, guv..." Yangus nodded when he looked at him, smiling at him widely. He stares into his friend's eyes full of trust. "I knew I could rely on you…"

"It's no problem, really... Just want to be sure that my friends are okay... And family of course." He exchanged glances to King Trode and Yangus.

"Your wise words are the key to success!" King Trode now stands up, with his eyes and smile wide and strong, fill with excitement and confidence. "This is why you are the leader of this merry little band. You're courageous and quick thinking aids us all in battle, travelling and even in the most circumstances like this. Already you are here to cheer us up in the most difficult situation..."

"Oy guv! Is choirboy awright?" Yangus quickly asked Eight upon hearing Trode's up-tempo comment. He hoped that he was in better spirits.

Eight glares into the soil that lies deep within the ground. "He seems to have settled in for the night but cant say for sure. He vowed a promise... No! We all vowed a promise to Alexandra to save Jessica, the last life in continuing the Albert family..."

They fell in silence as the moon shines brightly.

* * *

She didn't care where she was at this time or place. She was in rapture with such delight with her beloved brother. Her overwhelming ecstasy made her sensitive flesh warm. She strangely feels provocative especially with her legs that wraps round his waist feeling, warm as well as wet and damped all round. The young shining figure was hesitant at first, seeing how obsessive she was, but soon snatches the rhythm of her breathing. He bucks his hips, pulling her backside into him, for comfort and security. The magic washed over her making her feel pure and innocent once again.

They sit under a tree resting against the base of it. Neither of their clothing had been disarrayed. Both of them felt at peace for the briefs of moments. Jessica sighs as she opens her eyes staring at the heavenly clouds that surround her.

"Do you remember the first time you learned a magic spell and set my clothes a light?" Alistair chuckled light heartily.

Jessica half smiled at his comment, happily reciting where she cast 'Frizz' for the first time. She opened her mouth but no sound came out. It happened there and then. Her mind replays the horrid vision in Arcadia: from the beginning right until the moment where she nearly executed Eight. Everything else past that memory all seems a blur. They may be flashbacks in brief but to her they were considered real. She has to go back. She has to face the darkness that surrounds her. Jessica stands up and begins to walk over to the edge of the floating island.

Alistair sees this and begins to address her. "Time is short. You must go back."

Jessica sank her shoulder sighing heavily. She had her back to him shaking her head before confessing. "I can't... They now I am under Rhapthorne's control. And Arcadia... I've killed too many innocent people!"

"Injured. You only injured them." Alistair reassured. He climbs to his feet and walks towards his sister. He then rests his hand on her bare shoulder. "Your threats were severe enough to traumatise them but I can assure you that you didn't kill anyone, even the Goddess knows herself."

"If that's true then I am not guilty..." Jessica looked up in realisation. "But that's not all. There is more to see and I must seek from you."

"From me!? What are you saying? Are you asking me to do something against the Goddess' will?"

"No! Nothing of a kind I can assure you!" She spoke in a low voice. Alistair appeared confused by her answer. She then turns to face her brother. "The Lord of Darkness only killed you... But yet, he never killed anyone else. Even after we had defeated Dhoulmagus. He chose me... Why did he choose me? Was I the only one who was valuable to him?"

"Because, as you know, we both inherited the bloodlines from one of the legendary sages... Alexandra..."

Her eyes widen for a moment. Shocked but not appalled.

"Yes..." He nodded and then begins to pace round his sister. He circles her carefully as he continues on. "The Lord of Darkness only focuses on pessimistic activity. Negativity is his bread and butter. Your anger caused you to become reckless and defenseless, which made it easy for him to manipulate you and your mind. Also, you have the potential to surge great power as a magician and that is what Rhapthorne wishes to reside within him..."

"But I don't hold any powers aside from my basic abilities and magic!" Jessica raised her voice in need to protest. Alistair raises his eyebrow at her. Jessica sighs lightly giving in. "Okay, maybe my magic has grown but still it is not enough to make me a full-fledge magician! How could he possibly desire to want more power from me?"

"It is a shame that you don't know to learn to put yourself first, Jessica. Perhaps you have forgotten or rather your memories are yet needed to be revisited..." He then pauses in his footsteps, looking up at the endless sky, ready to tell her the truth about their heritage. "I heard this story from my great-grandmother. She told me how her own great-grandmother was a renowned sage who came from the western continent."

"A-A sage. What do you mean?"

"I really don't understand it either. But apparently, even though she is a woman, is was a master of sword fighting and magic."

"Really? So... Maybe that's why you're so good at them. Maybe it came from her too. The sword wielding side of it I mean. The reason why you are so talented..."

"If only but I am not under any illusions. I'm sure that there room for improvement from my sword work and any magician would think my magic's just child's play!" He laughed at his own standards.

"You think? Well I can't do either. If you ask me your magic's amazing!" She cheered displaying optimism and strength.

"Thanks but it really isn't. In fact if you ask me I wasn't the one in inherited our ancestor's magic. I... I think it was you, Jessica."

"Alistair..." She gasps in disbelief.

"Yes... I'm sure there are magical abilities that haven't yet been awakening in you but one day they will be. And I can't wait to see you when that day comes..."

"Wait. What do you mean 'that day comes?' What are you-" She stops in mid sentence as she notices that her brother begins to float. This was strange at first but it instantly she knew what was happening. She drops her tone of voice. "No... Oh no! No! No! No!"

"Indeed it is..." Alistair half nodded. He didn't want to see her go but there was no choice or any other way for them to meet again. "Your time has yet to come but not now unfortunately... It is time, however, for you to wake from your passing..."

There has not been a single tear in her eyes. She violently shakes her head just like the time in the Tower of Alexandria. "No! NO! ALISTAIR! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

His image begins to fade away starting from the feet and working its way up. "You must live your life..."

Jessica was chasing him like a wild animal. She craved for his attention once more. She needed him. "STOP! COME BACK! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!"

"You can scream and shout all you want but you will never get your own way. I smile because you are my sister. I laugh because there is nothing you can do about it. This is a farewell to remember. Goodbye, Jessica..."

"But we were so close... We can be like that again!" Jessica's voice cracked as she slows down into a halt. She had given up chasing after him and crying for him to return. All she could do was watch him ascend into the clouds that guide him into the blinding light.

He smiles at her gracefully. "I love you, my little sister..."

"I... I love you too..." Jessica finished, glancing down.

There were no clouds to guide her. As she falls, spiralling down and down she closes her eyes upon seeing a black void that opens its beastly mouth and swallows her up.

"Alistair..."

* * *

**[A/N: Aw! So sweet. However, it all doesn't end here for there are still potholes to be filled. Well, our party seems to be getting their act together to go searching for their missing friend? Speaking of which, Jessica may seem in good spirits but when she does wake up in reality, what will she do? Onwards to the next chapter…]**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Diligence**

_In an unknown precipice, he waits impatiently in the darkness. He channels his inner body, mind and spirit, chanting a ritual. _

_You will revere me!_

_To darkness you shall come _

_And fulfil what needs to be done_

_From whence you came_

_Such exquisite beauty upon this delicate dame _

_Don't let them know..._

_No knife shall bear to carve_

_For it is best to leave human and beast hapless and starve_

_For this is something to graft_

_And respell witchcraft_

_Believing you could revive the dead and beyond_

_As you dread back into the deepest pond _

_They sense you. They see you. They fear you._

_But now they know_

_Who you really are so just let it go..._

_He pauses. He then opens his sore palm and examines the bruises and blood that had dried up. "No! Now I do not need a new hand to hold the sceptre and a new body to control! She will come for me but only time will tell..."_

_In an unknown precipice, he waits impatiently in the darkness. He channels his inner body, mind and spirit, chanting the same ritual once more. _

"_Yes... You will revere me!"_

* * *

On the small solitude ship that sails north-east...

The young girl anxiously takes a breath in. She draws her chair closer to the bedside. She rests her dull hands on her lap staring at them in deep thought. She struggles to clear her mind. All she could remember was the horrific image of the bloody figure that she discovered moments before.

"Hi... err... my name is Phoebe."

The red head girl lying on the bed makes no movement. It was hard for the curious blonde girl to tell if the unresponsive girl was breathing. Phoebe pauses, still resting her hands nervously fiddling with them on her lap.

She reminisces the previous events...

_BOOM!_

_Abandoned ship._

_The small girl breathes for air, treading water for dear life, frantically analysing the scene. The storm rages with furry. The sea crashes and collides into the eroding rocks. The circular dark teal waves swirl round and round. Thankfully, the small ship that barely sailed through isn't too damaged. Wet and deranged, the curious girl coughs frantically. She climbs out of the water and throws herself on board of the ship. Her white dress turns pale, grey and is smothered in wet dirty. Her tiara misplaced, her blonde hair tangled. She stumbles rolling across the wet wooden decking of the ship, breathing heavily. But there was no time to rest. She decides to crawl since walking across made it easy for her to slip over and have a twisted ankle. _

"_What's that?" She mutters to herself unsurely._

_In the distance, something disturbing lies in the rubble of the destroyed stonework. This defiantly catches the girl's attention. She slowly moves towards the rubble. The girl, in the soaking white dirty dress, dares herself to touch the rubble, taking pieces of the stonework one by one. Until a small bloody hand moves an inch._

"_SHIT!" _

_She curses out loud with pure fright, quickly withdrawing her hand back. Something defiantly moved which spooked the girl. She cautiously inspects her bloody hand, which had a strange tingling feeling. The red blood that she had once touched stains over her trembling hand. Nothing but the colour blood spills all over with no regret. _

"_Dear Goddess..." She whispers with fright. The girl's face had a mixture of feelings written over her face: anxiety, fear, vex and perplexed. Suddenly, she panics, turns towards the cabin, shouting for help. _

"_Father! FATHER!"_

"_Phoebe! Where are you?" A male voice calls out._

"_I'm over here!" The girl hollers in return._

_The tall man, wearing a brown waistcoat with a short bread, rushes onto the deck, forgetting that the wooden deck was slippery, hugging the distorted girl. "Are you alright?" He asks with worry. _

_Her blue and green eyes say it all. She wasn't assaulted but defiantly traumatised by whatever startled her. The girl in the white dress points her small hand over to the traumatic scene she once witness. _

_All he could say was "Bloody hell!"_

"You took a nasty fall. Must have fallen fifty feet from the bridge above and into the ocean. Our ship nearly fell apart but we were lucky enough to evade the incoming stonework. We even had enough time to recover you from the water otherwise you would freeze to death. Don't worry. We will look after you even if we don't know you from Adam."

Phoebe could not help but stare at the lifeless girl. There was something about her that made Phoebe feel relaxed. Strangely enough, she feels as if she could express herself freely. The curious girl examines the unconscious girl, her chest gently rising and falling. The battle scars, bruises and the dried blood clearly mark the red head girl's ordeals. The clothes she wore... not only that they were torn, and wet, but it made the curious girl feel, somewhat, strangely attractive to her.

"I can see why the men are so protective of us... I have to admit I am jealous because you have a good figure. I am not a pretty as you nor do I have a big chest..."

Seeing how big the girl's assets were. In fact, she could practically see her flesh underneath the shadowy area. Unlike her, Phoebe hardly had a chest, which made her feel small and uncomfortable. Perhaps that is one of the reasons why people thought she was too vulnerable. Seeing it was rude of Phoebe, who mindlessly stalks the unconscious girl's breast, the blond girl decides to examine her the girl's dark ripped, burnt, red skirt instead.

"You must be a strong wield person to be going out travelling and fighting frightful monsters at your age... I am only thirteen but Keane will not allow me to travel on my own. I wonder if you travelled alone? Or do you have company?"

The one question she asks herself is the one that made her think about her getaway in secret...

_She gazes at her father. It was unfortunate that a section of the unconscious girl's skirt ripped in the process for he had dragged the bloody body out of the rubble. He now holds a bloody girl in bridal style, quickly marching through the deck and heads inside._

_Keane kicked the door with force and rushes over to the bed. He then gently lowers the bloody body. She enters the room. Her whole body freezes. For the first time, she had never encountered a bloody sight. It made her feel nauseous. _

"_Phoebe, I need you to take the bandages from my bag. The bag is placed in the corner by the bookshelf."_

_Without thinking, she simply nods and heads over the bookshelf as quickly as she could. She finds the bag and pulls the string open to reveal the bags contents. There were a couple of knives, hammers, medicine herbs, magic waters, bandages (which is what she needed), some unused ropes and a dildo. The last two items made Phoebe feel puzzled. However, she didn't have time to fully examine them as she snatched the bandages from the bag, pulled the string tight to close the bag and darted across the room. Now standing next to Keane, holding out the bandages. He notices her shadow while he was washing the remains of the blood that stained on the girl's arm. _

"_Thank you." He nods as he takes the bandages from Phoebe and then proceeds to tie the bandage round the unconscious girl. "Not sure if this is the best way to tie it but it should hold for now."_

"_Daddy... Will she be okay?"_

"_I don't know... We will just have to wait and see..."_

It was then she realises the consequences of travelling around the world. Her life at a young age would leave Keane devastated. She reminded herself why she needed company in the first place. Phoebe sighs to herself. She places her warm dull hand over the mage's hands, concealing in her own. Phoebe strokes the back of the mage's hand with her thumb cautiously darting her eyes up and down, inspecting her.

"M-My parents died when I was a child. I was an orphan but that all soon changed when Keane came to Maella Abbey eight years ago. He is my foster father, kind, strong but sharp, always on the ball. Keane used to be a blacksmith. Well, he does bits and bobs every now and again... You know, I have never told anyone about myself. I'm really shy as a person. So I wondered if you were the same?"

The room remains silent. Phoebe then gently lets go of the girl's hand, exhaling. She was hoping that the red hair girl would wake from her sorrow slumber but no avail.

"I better get going now. I think my father wants me to help him with the ship. I'm sorry for leaving you. I still don't know who you are but that will have to wait until you wake from your slumber…"

Phoebe finally gets up from the wooden chair leaving the bedside. She strolls to the doorframe placing her hand on it. She then turns to look at the lifeless girl once more.

"_I pray that you get well soon..."_

She silently leaves the room by closing the door.

* * *

Blackness in the dream world...

"_How? How can she mastered those spells so quickly? Still... why did the sceptre possess her? Why did he choose her over the three of us?" _

"Dam it!" Eight slams his fists into the ground letting out his anger and frustration. It was bad enough having to confront one of your best friends in public affairs but to have three blokes and the whole town to go against a lady was something else. Still, the Trodain Guardsman could not solve why the sceptre had possessed her. They were all strong: Yangus with his brute strength and social knowledge (well, on the dodgy side), Angelo the primal healer, Jessica's talent in magic and Eight himself being an all rounder. Also, the previous experience in the Dark Ruins only puzzled the guardsman. Those flames reciting the Lord of Darkness. Why did Rhapthorne order Dhoulmagus to go there? Is The Lord of Darkness doing this on purpose, to enslave one member of the party's mind so that he could torture the party, and if so, why didn't he simply kill all four of them there and then? The thorns that Dhoulmagus bestowed upon did not inflict the party.

All of these questions were bugging Eight. He then sits on the floor, legs crossed, thinking too hard. "Come on, Eight. Think!"

"There you are!" A soprano voice cried.

Eight snapped his eyes open, turns half of his body round from where he is currently sitting to inspect who called him. He takes the sudden embrace from a woman, around his age. "M-Medea!?"

"Oh Eight! Thank goodness you are safe!" She muffled in his shoulder, weeping softly. "I thought you fell in battle and I-I-"

"Medea! Please don't cry?" Eight hated to see anyone cry. In particular Medea made his stomach cringe and knots twist inside, overall making him feel uncomfortable. He studies her green eyes as she lifts her head of his shoulder, looking teary at him, gripping his wrist firmly.

"I'm sorry..." Her soprano voice begins to tremble as she rambles on with haste. "It's just that I saw the dark clouds surrounding the black sky and the horrible thunder and lightning! Then I saw it! This enormous light that grew brighter each second and then I heard the loud crashing-"

"Hey... It's okay." He cut her off but his voice calmed and reassured her. The Trodain guardsman removes the Princess's grip from his wrist carefully. His free hand wipes the princess's tears away with his thumb. He then gently rests both of his hands on her tender shoulders. "I am fine. We are all fine I can assure you."

"I'm sorry..." She looked down and away with shame.

"You don't have to apologies!" Eight said seriously trying not to sound too annoyed.

"But I must! Hear me out!" The Princess barked. Eight straightens his posture, listening to Medea carefully. "I know I can be selfish. In fact all Princesses can be selfish. I know it's not the time to confess but-"

She hesitates. Eight raises a suspicion, burrowing his eyebrow. She buries her face onto his shoulder again. "Never mind! Forget what I said! Just... Please find her?"

Eight holds her in his arms and looks up at the blackness with hope.

* * *

Phoebe makes her up onto the deck. She lightly brushes her finger along the doorframe, sighing tiredly. She tried to clear her mind to think of other happier things but she could not stop thinking about the unconscious girl. In fact, she almost changed the direction: to go back down into the guest bedroom to check up on her.

"You know, you've been by that girl's side all morning ever since we found her." Keane spoke all of the sudden, with his arms folded, looking out onto the ocean.

The thirteen-year-old girl jumps with fright but manages to not leap into the air. She sighs glancing back at the cabin door from where she had come from concealing her emotions. "I know but I just can't stop thinking about her… She is in great pain. I just wanted to be sure that she is alright."

"You are very thoughtful, Phoebe... Very thoughtful indeed."

* * *

**[A/N: Eight (Hero) and Medea moment! They are so cute together: Delicate and tender! *Hugs them both***

**The two characters Phoebe and Keane made their brief appearance in Chapter 8. Phoebe means 'bright, pure' also a titan associated with the moon in Greek mythology. Keane means 'sharp, fighter and a keen wit' (Ha! See what I did there. Keane as in keen, keen… Never mind) See you next chapter!]**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The Bliss of a Personal Obsession **

Medea sat on the deck thinking about last night's conversation with Eight. Somehow it made her feel nervous. She hates to admit but she grew more jealous of Jessica.

Medea had nothing against Jessica and was glad to have her tag along the group but she did have concerns whenever she got too close to Eight. He taught her how to use a sword although she used a knife since it was small and more capable for her needs. In return, she taught him magic. It was when she kissed him on the cheek by saying thanks for the session. She could have trodden over her tent at night and left horse manure on her dinner plate just to be spiteful but unfortunate, her plan foiled upon the drastic events that happened in Maella Abbey. She was relieved when Angelo joined along, joining the party to fill the quarter into a whole. He would flirt with other women in the bar to drive Jessica sincerely mad that she would shout at him and set him alight. She couldn't help but snort remembering the number of times Jessica had verbally argued at Angelo.

Figure: while she was stuck in a horse's body, Jessica had a large rack and a cute face that made all the boys do nothing but stare. Ability: Medea herself may have been in a few battles with Eight's help before Trodain had been covered in thorns but she was no warrior. She was quick at avoiding incoming attacks but lacked physical strength. Jessica may have started out as a knack but soon transformed into becoming a full-fledged magician. Her magical performances surpassed the party's by a long shot in terms of offensive spells just like the time she got rid of the vines that blocked the gates to Trodain castle. She has yet to develop her skills and abilities as a warrior but is catching on fast with her stave and whip abilities.

Angelo, who stands solitude, looks out to the ocean. It was hard to tell what he is feeling at present. Medea lowers her head. It was just like the time when she and Eight didn't see each other for six months. She had her duties to fulfill as Princess while he was outdoors, fighting in the heat and cold to serve Trodain. She could only pray that Jessica was safe. There were sudden footsteps that caught her attention. She looked up to see Yangus munching on something. However, Medea smiled when Eight walked past her. He lightly pats her on the head, smiled at her warmly before heading towards the front of the ship besides Yangus. _"Dear Goddess, I hope they don't get into another squabble like last time."_ She thought.

"Don't get you hopes down. We will find her." Eight reassured as he place a firm grip on his shoulder. Angelo meets his eyes. He said nothing but nods lightly to acknowledge Eight's reassurance.

"Oy guv! You better come an' look at this!" The bandit called out as he had already walked on ahead to investigate the ship.

"There is no point dwelling on here. Come on. Lets go and see what Yangus has found." Angelo spoke as he and Eight walked along the deck.

Yangus stands a few yards away from the destroyed rock and boulder with his hands placed on his hips. "Bloomin' whopper, in it?"

"Its just a rockslide!" Angelo pointed out the mess that blocked the ships path. "Well then, since you and Yangus have a good amount of magic (points), can't both of you 'Boulder Toss' it aside?"

"It would take a while since there are only two of us that know that move." Eight placed a hand under his chin, thinking how the party could speed up the process. "Maybe if you use 'Divine Intervention' and follow it up using 'Kaswoosh' then it may help clear this rockslide quicker."

"Sounds a good idea!" Angelo held his chin high.

"That ain't all, choirboy." Yangus spoke in a low voice all of the sudden.

"I beg your pardon?" Angelo quipped as he and Eight give a puzzling look at their large but sturdy strong companion.

"I found... this..." He large hand opens slowly. The shadows fade into the light revealing something soft that warmed our heart with pride and pity. We stare at it for a long time for it was a dark red thin piece of fabric. It had a burnt marked almost in a shape of a heart.

"There is still hope... C'mon! Lets get to work!" Eight ordered.

* * *

Back on the small ship, Keane was still clearing the remaining mess that piled on end of the ship. He lifted and chucked the rocks back into the ocean. He was going well considering to be the only man doing all the chores with no assistance. Indeed it was hard work for him, going solo to maintain the ship, look after his daughter and now to clear the remaining mess from where the rockslide beneath Arcadia had nearly wrecked the entire ship. Although it was tough, he did manage to find a few treasures as rewards, which he kept a separate bag for. He had planned to sell some of the item and others to keep but that will have to wait until he clears the rest of the ship.

He then sees a pile of rocks that were covered in debris, seaweed and thorns. He grunts as he stamps his foot on the pile of rocks and grips the thorns with both of his hands, tugging it. "C'mon yer bastard!" He lightly spat, practically yanking at the thorn with force. His mind was thinking about his daughter. Phoebe was supposed to be resting after the traumatic events she had been through. He could only pray that she was sleeping or else she had been beside that girl. It was then he pulled some thorn like specimen out of the rumble causing a bigger rumbling sound. He fell on his rump as the rest of the boulders shatter into little ones.

"OW! Hmmm… What's this?" He questioned as he retrieves an item from the spillage. He holds what appears to be a large stick, covered in seaweed and silt. He shrugs, not sure of what the item may be, putting the item down onto an old sheet of cloth and rolls it up neatly. "Oh well. Maybe I'll just keep this until I find its owner."

He then claims the rest of the small treasures that appeared from the spillage and continues his work in silence.

* * *

_Abbott Francisco lingers by the gates, stroking his long well brushed moustache. He was concerned for Alistair's safety beyond the gates for he did not know what lies out there. He could only wait._

_"Dinner will be ready soon." A voice called out. The Abbott gracefully turns to see Rylus standing a couple of yards away._

_He pulls his face into a half smile. "I'll be there shortly."_

_Rylus leaves. The Abbott turns back to inspect the unusual cloud formation that swirls round like a 'Swoosh' spell. He sees the young man appearing from the dust of clouds that surrounded him. The large Goddess gates open freely upon Alistair's return. The Abbott places his warm hands over his welcoming his return. "My dear child! It is so good to see you safe and well. Is everything alright?"_

_"Sort of... I thought I could handle this alone but-I was wrong." The young man confessed dryly. The wise man gazes into the young man's eyes. Had he been crying in secret? Nevertheless, Abbott Francisco patiently waits for Alistair to continue. "My little sister... It will be a long time before I can see her again." Alistair finally spoke._

_The wise sighs lightly. "My poor child. I know it is very hard... But you did this for her benefit. Now you must pray and believe in her."_

_"Believe in her!? But I do that already, don 't I? I left the gates so that I could she her, talk to her and feel her..." Alistair drifted his gaze, looking away with sadness in his eyes._

_"And that is what you must continue to do if you want to see her time after time." The Abbott advised. He places both hands on his strong shoulders and looks at the young man directly into his eyes. "Please? Do it for her. I can only pray that Marcello would forgive his half brother, Angelo and to reunite in peace. I only wish for you to do the same. In time you will understand believing is a virtue to life."_

_Alistair slowly examines the Abbott's expression. He could not recall some of the names he had mentioned. The young man could tell that the Abbott loved them dearly just as he loved his little sister. He would have liked to ask but he decided to let it go this time, as he needed reassurance about his current situation. Abbott Francisco now lets go of Alistair shoulders. "Let that be the end of this discussion."_

_"Yes. Yes of course." Alistair muttered as he and the Abbott begin to walk away from the gates. He stares back at the gates one last time before departing._

* * *

Romance...

For the love of romance I have fallen very ill. I slouch on the chair with my head tipped back as I downed another bottle. I barely made it as I stumble into the room, collapsing onto the bed exhausted. I unfasten the buttons leaving my top half of my body exposed. I sigh with relief as I manage to regulate my body temperature. Indeed I needed to cool myself down.

I smell the rose that I hold in my hand.

"You never learn, do you?" A soft woman's voice called out. I then open my eyes. Here I stand in the same room. I lower my chin and slowly glance over my shoulder to find a dashing young woman standing in view. Her smile was infectious. "And here I thought Yangus was the only one picking his nose."

My whole mouth was stretched open in awe. Am I dreaming? Or is this a memory? The alcohol was driving me insane for I could not process what was real. Regardless, I slurred in my speech. "Jessica! Is it really you?"

"What does your heart say?" She asked placing her hand on her hip.

I stammered for a second as her words raced through my mind but gave a soft bow. "I would be a honour to comfort you at this leisurely hour."

"Straight to the point to avoid any confrontations of hurt." She chuckles lightly, placing her hand on her chin. It was clear that she was intimidating me whenever I cast a snigger in battle. I was about to say thing along the lines of intimidation until she holds her hand in front. "No words. I'll let you guide me into the world of pleasure."

My face burrows in confusion. Does she mean a battle? No. This was far better than a battle. Her smile drops into a sassy one as she dares herself to pull down her blouse revealing her assets. Goodness they looked delicious, don't they? They bounce up and down, hypnotising me, as she crosses over towards me. She cups her breast in one hand offering me the pleasure to suck it. "Well..."

"You know I would never turn down an offer." I slurred in a sly way as my tongue runs over her soft nipple. I glance up to see her pretty face smiling at me. I knew too well that she enjoy my company but she deserves more. "Take me..." I muttered as I went in again.

"What!?" She exclaimed, pulling her breast away form me.

"Would you take me?" I asked, looking into her eyes.

"Angelo!?" She shakes her head calmly, looking down at my feet. She then throws her head back, laughing. "Not only you've disobeyed the Goddess but you will destroy my reputation as well! I couldn't possibly claim you knowing how sinful you are! Mother would not approve!"

"True but I'm sure she wouldn't mind company to stop you from being lonely. She is your mom, Jess. Even if you can't stand her, at least you have someone to be with. I am all alone at the Abbey." I justified lightly.

"I suppose it doesn't help that your brother is a cold heartless jerk." She punctuated.

"I could say the say thing about you!" I retorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She quipped, giving me the coldest of stares.

"That!" I gestured, pointing my finger at her cross stern looking face.

"What has my stare got to do with this?" She protested, glaring at me. Her voice lowered. "I forgot you weren't there when my mother and I had an argument."

"Eight told me the whole incident." I confessed dryly.

"He knows too much for his own good." She punctuated as her breast jiggled enough for me to arc my body down to run my hot tongue over it once more.

"Well, I know I wasn't there when you first met Eight but even he confessed that you were distant to begin with." I hesitate. I then place my finger under my chin. Trying to remember what Eight told me in the past. "Let me see... Ah yes. Throwing fireballs here and there, storming off unexpectedly and then recalling them as sturdy men to fight a sea monster! I don't think that's your style at all!"

"So! Eight's just shy but he is a good friend, someone you can rely on..." Jessica softens her expression. There was a slight blush under her cheeks. I pulled my mouth into a sly one. "I take it the you admire him too well to be considered as a friend..."

I stopped, still gazing at her chest. I know she likes Eight and I couldn't blame her. Although I have never seen the events at her hometown, I know somewhere that Eight shares some resemblance of her brother, Alistair. Of course I never dared myself to own up. It was bad enough to coax her out thinking about Alistair's death let alone. "But it is clear that you admire him too, I thought of a better way to settle this. How about a threesome?"

I then feel a hand placed firmly on my shoulder. She glared at me. Seeing the anger that glows in her eyes, I begin to move away (in fear of another fireball would smoulder my clothes) I throw my hands up in defence. "I take that as a no, then?"

I probably could imagine what she was thinking right now. She thinks I am crazy to invite Eight to our little private party. I couldn't blame them. Both are sexy, young and courageous. Whenever her eyes are fixated to the floor, she knows she is the guilty one. She sighs, crossing over to me again to wrap her hands round my waist. She then studies my face. "Lets take things on step at a time before you even dare consult him into this- complex farce!"

"Farce!? You clearly have completely underestimated our relationship, Jessica!" I pointed out, sarcastically. I feel her nipple going hard against my chest through the fabric of my uniform. I wrap one arm round her upper back.

"I don't recall having a sturdy relationship! And what happened to my so-called bodyguard?" She whispered as she fingered my hair and coiled it.

"Well, I see that you can handle things on your own, so I decided for myself that it was time for me to give you some-" I then swept her leg, catching her in mid air and lowered her back gently onto the bed. "Personal space..."

"Privacy!?" She prompted urging me to finish the sentence. I brush my hand along her abdomen before placing my nose on top. She arc her back and head as I raced my tongue up from her cleavage up to her chin. I hear her breathe. I then kiss her neck. She holds me tight by the elbows, kissing me back. It was until her hips pushed upwards, causing me to slump my body on top of her.

"Goodness!" I yelped.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My hand... slipped..." She teased. Oh yes, she was desperate as he small hand latched onto my member. Bloody hell it went hard as she rubbed the fabric quite forcefully but there was a sense of passion that made my heart beat jump with ecstasy. I did begin to panic a little because my member was trying to push through the fabric quite quick. "A little bit on the fast side, are we?"

"No... Just getting on with it!" She begins to unfasten my belt but I stop her. She looked crossed but that's what I love about her. Her angry face speaks so many words of emotion that my heart bleeds for her. "What?"

"I think its best if I show you first... I am the expert after all." I take her hands and place the heat of her palms into my chest.

"Fine. You win this round, you sinful git, but I think we may need something to make this more... sturdy." She pushes my chest and climbs off the bed. I looked confused. What did she mean by that? She then opens her large sack and empties it onto the bed. There were a lot of whips. She takes one of them, hastily, offering it to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, closing my hands round her.

"What do you think? Why you need to tie me to the bed, of course."

"Why? You're not that sinful yourself, are you?"

"Of course not... It's just that-" She hesitated but I waited for her to continue. I have to admit my patience is very good when it comes to women. She then takes her hands away, still holding the whip that she offered me. "Well, I may accidently hurt you in the process, which is why my magic has been drained for this occasion. Besides, it would be more fun if my body were restricted."

"You hurt me!? I am more concerned about you, Jessica. If anything you will be the one screaming: pleasure of pain."

"That is what I am good at. I need to unleash the heat that is burning inside of me and I know you are the only one who can... heal me."

I've never felt so loved...

"If that's all right with you?" I tried to talk her out of it. I mean, I think she is a little mad to jump straight into the bondage. I'm not convinced myself if she could handle it. I don't think she has that much experience aside form her sexiness in battle. She slides onto the bed and then rolls onto her back, smiling happily. I shrug to myself as I get to work wrapping her limps to each of the bedposts. Just before she offered me her right hand to stroke my cheek. I cover my hand over hers for reassurance. Her fingers felt strangely firm as I soon realise that she suddenly gripped my throat rather tight. I stiffen, hesitant to move. I could have sworn I saw her hand changed colour for a brief second.

She pulls me close to her, inches away from her face and whispers in my ear. "You're a good listener, are you? Well, read my lips, Angelo. You can do whatever but I don't want you to hold back, this time."

Her grip loosens. I sit up, rubbing my neck as if her soul had parted into my flesh. I swallowed hard as I studied her intently. Well, she looked normal now but I sensed a sinister evil that possesses her soul. It's the first time I have ever seen her do something erotic.

"You don't have to rush, you know." I persuaded, trying to talk her out of it again, but she would have it. I eventually tie the last of her whips on the bed post and I had to admit I did feel guilty. If anything I should be the one tied to the bed but knowing she was going to take no for an answer, I had to give in but I had the urgency to ask her one more time to be certain. "Well, do you want me to touch you? I'll go gentle, I promise."

"Oh you better all right! Or else I may have to fry you." She laughed. "But really. Do what you will. I pledge myself to trust you."

Isn't that sweet? Finally she is beginning to trust me. Well, in battles yes but in other affairs, she was jealous. She is bad at hiding it but I know too well for her stubborn ways. I chuckle as I stretch my fingers. I lightly press my finger on her womanhood. She gasps as I entered my finger down below. Her whole body jumped. I place my hand round her the calf of her leg and it was so tensed. No fat, just muscle. Soon as I slowly rub her fold, getting a sense of rhythm, she begins to relax.

"Angelo..." She moans my name.

"You seem to like this attention." I commented as I yanked my finger out, tasting the fluids in my mouth. It tasted like heaven.

"But why did you stop? I told you not to hold back." She panted and pleaded. I see her trying to sit up so that she could take me down but she was restricted. The whips were too strong for her as she wiggles, attempting to break free. Perhaps this is why she asked me to tie her down: the bliss of _her_ personal obsession in wanting me to bond with her.

"I don't want to hurt you." I kiss her on her warm forehead. "Besides, I have better things on my mind."

"Like what exactly?"

My grin faded into a serious demeanour. I then unfasten my belt, stepping out of my uniform, tossing my jacket aside. I stand naked before her. Her face blushed as I crept onto the bed. I then press my tongue flat as I lick her leg, from her shin and flicked it at her knee. She giggled. "Oh Angelo... I-I don't think-"

"You are more than ready..." I interjected, moving swiftly, kissing her on the lips in a provocative way. "I know your mind is playing tricks on you..."

"I'm not too sure about that but I could say the same about you. The air tastes of alcohol and sex."

I ignore her comment as I position myself. "Then I am your forever..."

"Angelo..." She gasps with fear.

* * *

"Angelo."

"Hmm! What!?" He moaned. He suddenly turned as he tossed his arm knocking a bottle that sits on the bedside cabinet. It smashes in two. Angelo's eyes flutter seeing a young man in view. Eight stands in front of him, placing a hand over his forehead to check his temperature. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine... What are you doing here?" He sits up looking confused.

"Wot do ya mean what are we doin' here?" Another voice called. It was Yangus who now examines the drunk and disorderly Angelo. "We heard noises comin' from your room! We though you might 'ave been in trouble. Blimey it reeks in 'ere, eh guv?"

"Goodness! Angelo, have you been drinking again?" Eight questioned as he picked up another empty bottle, which had been by the bedside, examining it.

"Well he ain't bloody sober, guv."

"Don't call me that!" Eight moaned at Yangus. He then wastes no time as he approaches Angelo, holding out a piece of cheese. "Here eat this. It's cold cheese. I made it in the alchemy and it's supposed to help you clear that nasty fever."

The templar takes a mouthful, six munches and a swallow did the trick. He shivers as the cold cheese races down his throat. He then throws the bed quilts over himself, turning sideways mumbling to himself. "Goddess have mercy..."

"Good thin' he ain't dead yet. Poor buggar. Too much to take in cos he's down. No wonder he fainted while we're clearin' the rockslide."

"You and me both." Eight nodded in agreement. The two of them looked out of the window seeing the sky in view. Although it everything may look fine on the surface, somewhere out there lingers in the air and trouble is brewing.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Sinister Revelations **

"_YOU! What are you doing here?" Rhapthorne growls, having his half back turned. _

_The elf nervously gestures to explain his reasoning. "I am here for supplies-"_

"_How much more of my time will you waste?" The Dark Lord roared with fury as he casts 'Kafrizzle' out of the blue, which burns one of the pillars located in the far corner of the room. "You have not yet invented a single spell and you expect me to give you more time to chaste your innocence?"_

"_Y-Yes, my Lord. I-It won't happen again..." He rubs the back of his hands uneasily, slowly bowing down to his master. _

"_I hope to think so, otherwise you may have to face death itself!" The Dark Lord growled, making sure that his point was clear._

"_I understand, my Lord. It will be done at once." The elf finished as he creeps down the stairway and exits. Rhapthorne sighs disdainfully and then screams, casting 'Kafrizzle' to destroy another pillar in frustration. His only desire is to rule the world and to get revenge of the sages who defeated him long ago. He then levitates himself towards the lava fall; his golden eyes fixated to the lava, which showers over the rock formation. Visions appear of a young girl dancing in the naked flame. Her hair sway upwards as a source of unknown energy blows vertically. Her boobs bounced causing the fires to ripple and expand as the droplets fly away from the lava fall. Her soul was there, crying out for loyalty and passion._

_He sees her..._

_He hears her..._

_He feels her..._

_The Dark Lord lowers his sparkly golden eyes. His staff glows intensively and he points it, which a beam cuts the lava fall vertically. It unveils like a curtain, revealing the black mirror that reflects his shadow. Soon, a monochrome picturesque comes into view. It was tropical. The trees arched and the grass stretched over to the horizon where it meets the colourless sky. The heat wave warmed the scenery. _

"_Gemon!" He bellows. Soon a dark gryphon like creature emerges, bowing to his master. "Yes, my Lord! Everything is perfect in the World of Darkness. Empyera is still held prisoner and will soon give birth to a newborn baby. It is precious and I am going to gobble it all up before her child hatches! He! He! He! HE!"_

"_Excellent! I will be resurrected as soon my apprentice returns!"_

"_Dhoulmagus!?" He questioned._

"_No! He's dead!" The Dark lord spat with disgust. Gemon is startled. Nevertheless, Rhapthorne picks up an enormous stone and crushes it with his magic. "His body will make a suitable leverage to my kingdom. Aside from this unexpected delay, my new apprentice has escaped but she will come crawling back to me! This one may be a stubborn one but she is younger and more powerful. Her natural abilities are no illusion. She inherited them from one of the sages' descendants: Alexandra! That is why I need her in this predicament to resurrect me so that I can combine the World of Light and the World of Darkness!"_

"_Sound good my Lord!" Gemon nodded in agreement as he bows gracefully. _

_Rhapthorne wastes no time as he summons the monochrome picturesque to disappear. He now holds the soul of Gemon as he let is drop into the flames. The broken stone and soul mix together in the lava, bubbling at a steady pace. "I will borrow your soul for the time being until I execute the fifth heir of the sage... I need some reinforcement to keep a close eye on her and for her to accept her punishment. She will revere me!" The Lord of Darkness chants quietly as he sits in his cocoon healing his previous wounds. _

* * *

Night was drawing near. Keane was busy setting the sails alone. The large man scowls to himself for taking the girl in. Phoebe was a delicate woman and appeared childlike. Keane wasn't bothered when he first taken her from the Abbey and hoped that she would grow out of her childish ways in thinking in the future. But he was wrong. He journey took longer than he had expected because of her. The large tall elegant man was happy when he approached to the bridge that linked the two continents together. The unexpected weather wasn't the problem until his ship got caught in the rockslide. Repairing the ship, his life and protecting Phoebe were his priorities. But it was until they found that girl who still hasn't awoken from her slumber. Keane was happy to help but it certainly made him cross as Phoebe herself took delight in watching over the girl until she wakes. His priorities now were a handful for him to handle alone but he refused anyone's help for he was so keen to get the job done alone. Keane was so desperate to get moving, as he couldn't wait to get into Baccarat. He had wished to win at the casino so that he could afford the payments from his previous deals. Keane had also hoped to buy Phoebe a home so that she could rest and build a happy life.

Down below, Phoebe sits in silence twiddling her thumbs. Again, she sits besides the red hair girl waiting for her to wake. Phoebe sighs upon dwelling on her thoughts. She had completely forgotten the time she has spent doing nothing other than being by the girl's side. Phoebe knows that she was supposed to help her father but in her current state of being sluggish, tired and generally being sea sick overall, she could not be bothered to move form her warm seat.

In an ideal world she wanted to be free. It was not that she hated Keane in anyway. In fact she was grateful for his help, being a role model and supporting her every step of the way. Just as she had discussed to herself, she would like to have her own independency. In some ways, she felt trapped, haunted and violated within Keane's domain because of simple things like running along the deck without falling over or going to bed every night, he kept watch of her every movement. At first glance, she believed he was genuine kind and caring and that she was so naive but as the years went by she perceives it as sexual harassment. It is weird because she liked playing the damsel in distress simply because he came to her attention. The only problem was that she had no confidence or the gumption to speak for her own self. Perhaps it was fear that he might abandon her if she said anything to offend him personally. She had no friends, a complete outsider she was but that didn't stop her from sharing a stalwart bond with Keane.

There was a sudden knock on the door that startled the blonde girl. Phoebe gets up from her chair and walks towards the door. She opens it with caution, looking out to see who had knocked. "Hello?"

No one was there. Strange. She pulls the door so that she could exit the room. Still leaving the door open, she cautiously tiptoed a few feet along the dim corridor. She thought Keane was playing hide and seek with her, which he does sometimes to keep her company. Normally, she would be smiling and be calling out for him, 'I know you're out here, father, but you won't scare me this time' like a mere child, but she felt something unusual. It was as if she had sensed the sinister revelations before they had happened. It was then she sees two figures emerge who were walking rather quickly towards her.

"H-Hello? C-Can I h-help you?" She calls once more, still hesitant in her voice. The young girl didn't have time to react as a large hand smothered her mouth, pushing her back into the room. The two of them pinned her on the wall. Another pirate, who wore no shirt enters the room and inspects it thoroughly. He decides to examine the cupboard on the other side of the room.

"Oh! Ho! HO! The boss is gonna be thrilled 'hen he sees this!" The lanky thin tall pirate chuckled to his delight, pulling the bag's string tight to close the contents.

"Oy! Wot 'bout this one?" The shirtless pirate interjected as he lifts the unconscious girl from the dried blooded bed and over his shoulder. Some of the bandages had fallen off. The lanky pirate examines his friend, from a distance. He sees the pirate who wore no shirt holds the unconscious girl. A smile crept on his face. "A bloody good find that one is!"

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Phoebe cried as she clawed the air desperate to attend to the unconscious girl but the bearded pirate was too strong for her as his grip tightened round Phoebe's waist.

"Settle down, you whore! Help me bind her, lads!"

The lanky pirate removes the string from the bag that he had stolen. He then races to Phoebe, snatching both of her wrists and bounded them behind her back, vigorously threading a strong knot. The remaining string was used to tie her ankles and thighs to prevent her from kicking. It was unfortunate that she managed to manoeuvre her leg and kicked too hard. The bearded man winced in agony after being kicked in the groin as he drops her body, slamming hard onto the ground. The two of them groaned. The shirtless man strolls across the room, offering a piece of bandage. The lanky pirate takes it and wraps it round the girl's mouth.

"You aright, mate?" The lanky pirate asked the bearded pirate.

"Grah! Just 'bout! Stupid bitch!" He seethed with rage as he violently swings his leg, crashing it into her abdomen. She yelped in pain as she rolls over like a sack now facing away from them. A small water droplet cascades down her face as she whimpers softly.

"Let me carry her!" The lanky pirate offered as he wraps his long thin arms around the blonde girl and lifts her onto his hip for support. The bearded pirate snatches the bag, clenching his large hairy fist into a hard ball. The three of them leave.

* * *

Approximately west from the pirate invasion…

Another greater ship is ready to sail once again now that the rockslide, once obstructed the path, had been cleared. Angelo, now awake and alert from his dream, stands solitude gazing at the ocean. He smells the rose, he once held, and kisses one of its petals lightly. He then allows the petal to brush against his phantom lips. He sighs gravely.

He then hears small footsteps that plod along the decking. Eight and Yangus approach the templar knight cautiously. Eight had just eaten some fresh herbs as he rubs his stomach. Yangus, on the other hand, still has a loaf of bread in his hand. The two of them waited anxiously for their companion, the templar knight, to answer. He had not eaten anything since he had awaken from his previous hangover. Angelo said nothing so it was Eight who decided to break the daunting silence.

"What's wrong?" Eight questioned.

"Something isn't right here..." Angelo looks out to sea again with worry, lowering the flower by his side. Eight notices this by dares not to dwell on it.

"Ya sure that it ain't your mind playin' tricks, again?" Yangus joked as he munched on mouthful of bread that he was holding in his hand.

"My mind isn't playing tricks I can assure you. That cheese you gave me has really helped and I thank you for that... In fact, I sense a sinister presence lurking east from here. I think it is best we go and investigate." Angelo justified to the group as he looked over to the sky.

"Sounds like a good idea." Eight folds his arms, nodding to the templar knight. "Now that rock slide has cleared, our search should be a little smoother."

That brought their spirits up. It seemed too predictable when the scenery begins to brighten so rapidly. Is it already daybreak? No surely the sun hadn't come up enough to beam the sun-rays to lighten the landscape. Indeed it was all too sudden for the party when the scene became pitch white.

"Oy! Wots that bloomin' light? It's sure bloody bright wot ever that is!" Yangus complained, shutting his eyes as he drops the bread onto the deck. It was then the sinister growl grew loud enough for Eight to recognise the familiar sound.

"It's a Sea Dragon!" Eight cried in realisation, avoiding the incoming wave that floods the deck. He jumps onto the mast, clinging at it to evade the unexpected tail whip attack from the Sea Dragon. The beast rises from the deck as it slivers its purple wet body onto the ship.

"Darn it! We've been here too long! We need to leave now!" Angelo throws his arm.

"But he's blokin' our path!" Yangus pointed at the purple elongated creature, still half dazed from the bright light earlier on.

"Then we will have no choice but to deal the situation quickly!" Angelo ordered as he unsheathed his sword with anticipation. The Sea Dragon roars furiously.

* * *

"That sounded rather unusual. Hmmm... I better go and investigate." Keane said out loud as he begins to race along the deck. Indeed he had heard an unexpected sounds coming from the cabin. He guessed it was Phoebe whining about her nightmare again.

"Leaving so soon..." A solemn voice beckons.

"Huh!?" Keane examines his surroundings but could not see anyone or anything different. It was then a large sword that hammered down. Keane avoids it as he cautiously examines his surroundings once more. It was then he hear strong footsteps that walks along the fallboards. He was over dressed for the occasion. Black pirate hat and black boots with a deep red overcoat and pants. He retrieves his Ubër Falcon blade that he once thrown and smirks at the ship owner. The wise pirate had returned. "Hello, Keane!"

"You! What are you doing here?" Keane scowled now getting a clear view of the wise pirate. He places his hand on his sword handle ready to unsheathe it.

"Shouldn't we be the ones asking you that?" The wise pirate teased.

"Enough of the pretence! What do you want?" Keane demanded.

"Have you already forgotten? You know exactly what we want." The wise pirate hissed venomously, taking a step forward. "The money that you owe us thirteen years ago. I never thought that you would be so keen to venture off by yourself without even saying goodbye."

"I'm afraid I have misunderstood." Keane calmly spoke.

"Misunderstood!? What kind of foul lame excuse would make you think that I would fall for leaving me and my mates empty handed?" The wise pirate joked.

"The money that I am earning isn't enough to pay all of you! In fact it would take another three decades by the time I raised the money myself. So I decided upon my own autonomy that I would seek out the world and search for a better job that paid well so that I could return the favour!" Keane explained reasonably.

"Really now!?" The wise pirate doubted. It was then Keane had been circled but other pirates, who had sneaked onboard. The wise pirate smirked. "Then why didn't you join us for our expedition then?"

"Because I already told you that I would never serve you!" Keane hissed menacingly, glaring back at the wise pirate.

"Tut!" The wise pirate chuffed as he snatches the cigar, from one of his crew member's, tossing it aside. He examines the fiery looking Keane. "The boss wouldn't be best pleased when he hears about this!"

"And indeed I'm not!" A sluggish rough voice bloomed. A large, fat, rounded man, stomps onto the ship. He wore an eye patch that covered his deep scar. His bold head that reflects in the blinding light, and he grips his broken decay teeth, smiling. Although he was fat, he was incredibly muscular. "Don't bore me with the details! I've already overheard this ridiculous conversation!"

"You! I thought you were dead!?" Keane said in disbelief.

"Wrong, my dearest keen friend. Dodgy Dave offered me some herbs and a special leaf that can revive allies from the dead!"

"Yggdrasil!" Keane mutters in realisation.

"Your insight serves you well. Now then, you have a choice! The booty or the bitches?" The large muscular leader chuckles with delight. With that being said, the two pirates appear. The shirtless pirate carries the unconscious girl over his bare shoulder. The bearded pirate struggles to hold Phoebe, who continually screamed, kicking and throwing her arms around frantically trying to break free. "HELP!"

"Phoebe!" Keane shouted for her, looking wide-eyed with fear in his eyes. His face distorts, frown as he growls at the wise pirate angrily. "I order you to let them go!"

"Well! Well! If it ain't that keen bloke! Fancy seein' your mush 'round 'ere! You got some bleedin' nerve to be fetchin' girls 'ere and there!" The bearded pirate spat.

"You lay a finger on her and I'll chop ya dicks off!" Keane threatened.

The pirates exchange mischievous glances. Some howled 'oh's' while other giggled. The wise pirate, who raises his hand, silenced the pirates. It was now his turn to speak. "Now then… Shall we settle this in a civilised manner?"

The muscular brute leader nodded in agreement. "Thank you." He now turns to face his enemy. "I know who you are, traitor, but I am sure you haven't forgotten about us, snitching so that you can put us out of business! We heard rumours that you left Pickham in search for a better life but we know some interesting secrets. Its true, Keane, and I think it is best that your daughter should know why you took her out of orphanage."

Keane's anger vanishes into a confusing, perplexed one. He was trying to work out how they knew about his departure and his business with Phoebe.

"Is this true, father?" Phoebe cried not wanting to believe anything that the wise pirate said. Keane struggled to answer.

The wise pirate chuckles evilly. "He! He! He! Not so keen now, eh?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: The Return of Terror**

"Not so keen now, eh?" The wise pirate smirked as the other crew members laughed at the pun intended moment.

"Father, what are they talking about?" Phoebe cried, looking at her father with total anxiety and desperation.

"Oh dear! So you haven't told her?" The leader mocked as he moves forward into the ring as he begins to circle Keane. The other pirate howled in a jokey way, knowing that the bad new is yet to come. The leader paces his footsteps carefully so that he could get the pleasure in seeing Keane's reaction and to deliberately make him angry. "Tut! We know your petty little tricks, Keane. If you're so keen to know then I may have to spill the milk after all. Pun intended, eh?" The leader chuckled darkly as the other crew members giggled at their leader's harsh comment.

"Enough of your ridiculous puns!" Keane seethed heatedly. "You have no evidence to prove anything."

"Oh but we do Mr. Keane because the proof is right 'ere in this bag!" The shirtless man boasts with confidence. The lanky pirate and the bearded pirate chuckle amusingly. Nevertheless, the shirtless pirate went on as he pulled a long weird like object from the bag. "When we were going through your bag, we found one of these!"

"What is that?" Phoebe pointed her finger towards the weird object. Indeed it was the same one she saw when she had to fetch the bandages for Keane. She didn't have time to ask last time because of her first traumatic experience: seeing the blood gashing out NAND the state the girl was in when she found her under the rubble of the rockslide.

"This is a dildo!" The lanky pirate explained.

"Yeah! You know, *nudge* *nudge* *wink* *wink* gettin' it on!" The bearded pirate took delight mimicking different sexual movements. The other pirates on the ship begin the laugh with joy. The lanky pirate then commented. "It'll go well wiv you that's for sure!"

"Urgh!" Phoebe spat with disgust. She knew sex was bad from her point of view. Keane always told her stories about how women went missing in search for a better life and ended up being the victims themselves. She then tenderly faces her father and somehow she got a gut feeling in her stomach that told her that he was guilty. "Tell me this isn't true father?"

"Indeed it is my dear child." The leader finally spoke as he smirks at her. He begins to tease as he sucked his index finger, making it hot and wet, and begins to wave it around near Phoebe's face. "You see, your father couldn't produce enough good artillery to supply my men and the ship. So in his spare time while you went to bed, he would go out and spend some quality time with the ladies." He then chuckles, turning his large self one hundred and eighty degrees to face the angry looking Keane. "You've been having affairs in secret and not just for pleasure but vain is the true pain for your lack of finances. Blackmailing is your only key to save your own life. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"Shut up! You just shut up, you big prick!" Keane spat as he rolls his shoulders. The heat was coming on to him pretty fast. He was nowhere near the size of the leader but even he still believes that he can take him all by himself.

"Oh! Coming out of your shell, are we now?" The leader patronised, suddenly twisting Keane's arm roughly. He drops his elbow down like a raging meteor. Keane filled the air with his tremendous scream. His mouth was wide open and his eyes shut tight as if someone had sewn them on. The leader shoulder barged him away, sending Keane onto the wooden floor. He struggled to climb to his feet as his right arm dangles in a distort way. Phoebe gasps upon seeing the dislocated limb.

"You are a real sissy, aren't you?" The leader continued to mock.

"ARRGH! You bastards!" He spat as he aggressively falls from an overhead punch with his good arm. As he swings his arm, the leader moves to the side, mocking him, and swings a roundhouse kick full pelt at Keane's inner thigh. Keane stumbles back on his left foot, from where he had been kicked, cries as his shinbone snaps. The bone tears open, causing Keane to fall over in agony. The leader wastes no time, storming over towards the injured man. The leader devilishly smiles as he grabs Keane's good leg, applying pressure with his foot that rests on Keane's thigh. He then takes the injured man's foot inwards, pulls it passed Keane's thigh resulting in snapping the entire leg in two just with his bare hands. The blood and bone tore. Keane howled and wailed with all his might. The leader steps over now mounting the bloody defeated Keane. He then repeatedly punched Keane very hard in the stomach and abdomen area. The other pirates on the ship watched seeing their leader onslaught the lone wolf single-handed. The leader had humiliated him. The leader and his crew laughed at him. Phoebe watches in horror, tears fall from her face. Keane coughs up blood, which spills over his shirt.

"One shall stand, one shall fall!" He finished as he stamps his gigantic foot down. Keane could not utter a word as the leader curve stomped him. Blood splattered everywhere as Keane's skull exploded into pieces. Phoebe's white dress and beautiful blonde hair was now covered in soaking red blood.

"NO! FATHER!" She sobbed heavily with her eyes shut tightly.

"Tie her up! We're gonna make every girl on this ship suffer!" The leader hissed before leaving. The crew members gather the remains of the ship's storage before departing back onto their own cruise. They stole all the treasures that Keane had worked so hard for along with some supplies, tools, beverages and two women as hostages. The small sharp ship that once sailed the high seas is now ruined, deformed and broken as it drifts west towards the horizon alone.

* * *

Eight, Yangus and Angelo manage to form together as a team. They witness the Sea Dragon and were planning a strategy to overthrow the purple beast as quickly as they could. The Sea Dragon roars with fury as he cast 'Gigaflash' out of the blue!

Eight is enveloped in illusions!

Yangus is enveloped in illusions!

Angelo is enveloped in illusions!

They three of them struggled to keep their eyes open. The Sea Dragon charges in for the attack. Eight tried his luck with the Boomerang hurling it towards the monster. No damage inflicted on the Sea Dragon. He cursed himself but was soon sent flying on the floor, losing grip of his Boomerang as it slides along the wet decking.

"Angelo!" Yangus shouted.

"Get behind me!" The templar knight ordered. The bandit rushes behind the templar knight. The two of them assessed the situation. Angelo sees the beast charging for them. "Right! You go in first delivering a heavy blow, then I'll follow it up with my attack!"

"Got it!" Yangus gives the thumbs up as he leaps in for an attack with his axe. The Sea Dragon takes no damage as the axe slides off his scaly wet body. Yangus stares in bewilderment and then starts to seethe. "Bloody crap- off!"

Suddenly, the Sea Dragon slammed its tail into the large bandit. Just at the precise moment, Angelo jumped onto the purple tail, leaping off to stab the beast in the eye. The Sea Dragon frightfully squirms around the deck and continues to wails as blood gashes out its right eye. Eight manages to get up on his feet, drawing his sword but before he got a chance to analysis the scene, he was sent down again by the Sea Dragon, who wildly threw its tail, still in agony from Angelo's attack. Angelo quickly puts his sword back in it sheath and withdraws his bow, rapid firing the arrows towards the beast. Some of the arrows pierced the scaly body and others bounced off doing no damage. Yangus slings his half-eaten bread as a distraction. The beast looked bewildered examine the scene with its left eye. By this time, Eight sneaked round the beast and flies into the air, armed with his sword. Eight used 'Dragon Slash' executing the beast's forehead. It screeches as it wobbles in an awkward way. Its tail manages to knock Eight over, sending him towards the mast. The Sea Dragon doubles over and tips itself over into the sea with a loud splash.

Angelo checks over board to see if the Sea Dragon had returned. Its body floats as the blood pours deeply soaking the water. Yep, it was dead all right. The templar sighs with relief walking away from the disgusting display. Eight stumbles upon completing the 'Dragon Slash' attack, falling lightly on his rear rump. Yangus walks over to his friend, offering him a hand. "Yer awright, guv?"

"Yeah! I'm just fine!" Eight takes Yangus' hand and hoisted his own self up on his own two feet. He then dusted his clothing with his hands. "Thanks for making the distraction. Otherwise we wouldn't be able to beat it!"

"You can say that again. That 'Gigaflash' move is rather effective!" Angelo joined in the conversation.

"Hang on a minute." Yangus looked at the sky as if an imaginary light bulb had switched on. He then turns to his comrades. "Here guv, don't you find it odd that 'hem dragons never seem to like you? Sure they would eat anyone and anythin' but its funny how they seem to go for you."

"That is remarkably odd indeed." Angelo agreed, folding his arms, observing Eight.

"Yeah, tell me about it!" Eight placed a hand on his hip and the other under his chin, trying to recall all the fights he had encountered with every dragon. "Nearly every monster in the dragon family has made some remarkable impact on me. Maybe I am attracted to the dragon type or something... Who knows, I mean it's not like I am part dragon or anything special like that..."

"Guess you're right, guv. We gotta be more careful when you're around 'hem dragons." Yangus pointed out.

"I certainly agree with you on this one." Angelo added.

* * *

_THUD!_

_Drip!_

_Drip!_

_Drip!_

My head is pounding. I make an attempt to open my eyes but I could feel a fabric pressing against them. I gasp silently.

_Okay, just calm down. I'm just tied up and blindfolded. It's been a while since I departed from my flashback dream like status. I wonder where I am?_

I lower my gaze doing my best to imagine the scenery. I grunt and groan feeling a horrible pain twisting on my stomach. I could not help but started to fidget. Suddenly, the pain in my stomach grows worse than I had expected.

_Ouch! The pain is- Dam it! _

It felt as if there were a thousand and one arrows left inside of me. I try to attend to them but something solid, tight and cold prevented me from moving. I then hear male voices roaring from a distance. "Yeah! We are gonna ruin 'hem!"

_This can't be happening... I've got to get out of here!_

I begin tugging but no avail. The pain in my stomach conjures my mind.

"Hey there, pretty lady!" A manly voice called out. I stop struggling and look in the direction where I thought the voice had come from. I sigh uncontrollably ignoring about the intense pain in my stomach. I begin to panic and struggle desperate to set myself free. "Urrgh... W-Where am I?" My voice sounds hoarse.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You are our prisoner on our ship... I have come to get you out from the cargo hold... Sounds lovely right?" The rough voice beamed.

"What are you up to?" I demanded.

"To ruin you! To offer you the pleasure of your life! It would be a shame to hear you squirm out of your misery!" A different male voice joined in the conversation.

"If you feel that strongly about it then why don't you just untie me and let me go?" I growl uncontrollably, still shivering from the cold.

"I would love to let you go but my boss wouldn't be best pleased if i turn my back on him. Young ladies like you are... too nice to be held hostage... In fact I might sneak you off board just to have you for myself!"

"What are you going to do?" I cried with horror.

"The suck the living daylights out of you..." He charmed. He tugged at my clothing, well my blouse to be precise, and pulls it down. A swept of air chilled as my breasts were now exposed. Dam me to hell I should have worn different clothes but even then they would probably ripped them anyway. It was then things began to get rough and ugly as my nipple had been pinched hard.

"Arrgh! No! Stop! Please I-"

They gagged me before I had a chance to protest, stuffing a piece of clothing in my mouth and another to tie tightly round the back of my head. His rough tongue runs across my nipple, which made my shiver. I moaned and cried for it bloody hurt. I could feel him sucking one of my breasts while the other hairy hand squeezes and rubs on my nipple. Another hand strokes the side of my waist. A solid rough finger presses deep into my flesh, causing my to squirm frantically. Tears soaked my blindfold. My mouth felt wobbly and sickly in need to vomit. It was all too much for me. The speed was phenomenal. I was on the brink to orgasm any second now, plummeting straight for the climax.

_SMACK! THUD! KAPOW!_

"GET OFF!" A new voice shouted out of the blue. "You bunch of nincompoops! What are you doing? What will the boss say if he saw this: you two manhandling an injured girl without his permission? I'd never thought you would stoop that bloody low!"

"W-We're sorry! P-Please don't tell the boss?" The two of them begged in unison.

"You got lucky this time!" I hear footsteps fading away as the two males who harassed me flee, banging on the floorboards hard. The new voice was a man, of course, but he seemed more gentler than the rest. He carefully takes the folds of my blouse and pulls them up over my chest. "I am sorry if they gave you too much trouble."

I then could feel his hands working their way round to untie the gag. I breathe shakily as almost as if I were crying (the matter of fact I had been crying after being violated like that unknowingly).

He offered me some sort of bottle, which touched my nose. "Drink this."

_Can I trust this unknown man? _

Without thinking I took my mouth sucking the bottle, taking in the watery fluids. It was unfortunate that I drank it too much to quick, turning my head vigorously to on side and coughed. I can feel a hand pressing on my abdominal. I wince silently. "That wound is healing nicely…" The mysterious man spoke again now realising his hand of my abdomen. "It's a shame that I don't know any healing magic... What is your name, luv?"

"I-I... My name-" I failed to utter my name because my mouth became frozen from the cold. I did not answer because my energy had been drained and still wet from the cold. I felt so drained, exhausted and violated that all I wanted was sleep. I feel him lifting me onto his shoulder.

"Out for the count. C'mon. Let's get you out of this." That was the last thing I heard before I drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

I groaned as voices drew my back to consciousness. My stomach felt much better than the previous time although it still stings. I manage to flutter my eyes as my blindfold had disappeared but squint in the open daylight. I then carefully examine the scene. There were women. We were tied round to the mast with our arms were hanged above our head chained. They solemnly stared at me with anxiety. I stared back with hope. It was then I recognise male voices dominated the ship and soon realised that we were being surrounded by pirates. They circled us, individually eyeing our body figure.

"Well, look here gentlemen! So, 'hich one shall we fuck first?" The bearded pirate smirked, rubbing his rough hands with ecstasy. Somehow I got the feeling that their eyes homed in on me. I brace myself ready for the worst to come.

"Unhand me, you ruffian!" A young girl screamed all of the sudden. Our heads turn with speed to see a young blonde woman with her dress stained in blood. Her eyes were red from crying. I couldn't blame her, I would have done the same. They had done something horrible to her And I know that I was going to receive mine sooner or later.

"Your father was a complete wreck!" The shirtless man commented.

"Don't you dare talk about my father!" She snatched her hand away from the lanky pirate, who had been holding her, seething. She walked towards the shirtless man with her fist closed, ready to lamp him in the face.

"After wot he did to you? Cheating and breakin' his will by 'avin' unprotected sex wit other women?" The lanky pirate teased, sticking his horrible teeth out, smiling with glee. The girl's expression flipped into total rage. "Why you-"

She almost caught the lanky pirate in the face but was manhandled by the bearded man as he lifted her off the ground. "Come here, pretty girl!"

"Hands off me, you dick!" The blonde girl rudely shouted, throwing her arms and leg in mid air.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! She wants your penis!" The lanky pirate mocked as he watched her kicking and struggling, attempting to break free from the rough pirate. The bearded man begins to tear and rip her clothing. She dug her nails into his forearms to prevent him from moving his hands. It was until the lanky pirate, as well as two other pirates, assisted the bearded pirate, manhandling the struggling young girl. One of them had brought a rope and begins to tie it round her neck whilst holding the end piece of it. They stripped her until she was bare, eventually lowering her onto the ground. One of the pirates, who brought the rope and tied it round her neck, tugs it violently. The blonde girl falls into the floor with her hair covering her face. The other pirates joined in, taking turn to yank the rope as they dragged the poor girl like a wild animal. The breaded pirate smirked as he fiddled with his pants. He had his back turned to us but I could foresee what he was planning to do. She gagged as the man's penis was forced into her mouth. I turn my head away, disgusted and outraged. All I hear is sexual cries, which sounded rather disturbing, I made attempts to block them out but it was no use. The moans grew louder.

"Ow! You're bitin' me!" The bearded man complained, swinging his backhand to slap the young girl. She took the impact and bites down hard until blood pours in her mouth. The bearded pirate roars in pain. It was then the lanky pirate pulled Phoebe away. She struggles again but manages to lift her heel upwards, catching the lanky pirate's balls unexpectedly, causing him to wince. She tugs the string, making sure that it wasn't in any possession of the pirates and then makes a break for it as she runs for the upper deck of the ship. She was just about to climb the stairs until her delicate body thumps onto the wooden flooring.

"Where do you think you're going, lost little girl?" A deep voice calls out.

That was when she saw him. The evil man, the one who they call leader, towers over the girl. The same man who cracked Keane's skull open in font of her. He chuckles darkly. "You're gonna pay for everything and even death is open for you to crawl your way back to your father's grave!"

The girl looked at him horrified. He pulled her hair and lifted her off the ground, grabbed her face and clawed it, cutting her precious skin. The naked blonde girl screamed as his fingers slipped and massages her boobs. She violently latched her mouth onto his right hand, causing a trickle of blood to ooze out. The shirtless man quickly hurls his Swallowtail boomerang. The sharp boomerang flies with tremendous speed splitting the hair as the girl falls heavily onto the ground. She lies there naked with her hair departed from her, tears falls down her worn face. Blood and tears flood from her swollen eyes. I couldn't take it any more. I had to do something. I twist and turn in attempt to break free from the ropes that were pinning me down. I could feel the other women on the ship looking at me but I didn't care. It was then I saw the leader squashed his foot onto top of her head. "Now, you will die just like your father!"

"Leave her alone!" I hollered from the top of my lungs.

Everyone on the ship looked at me because I was now the centre of attention. The energy in my throat felt drained despite shouting three words. The distort girl stared at me, wide eyed in shock. I examined her. It was as if she and I had known each other. Our little soft moment drifted away as the leader lowers his foot slowly on top of the young girls head, pushing her head away and strolls towards me. I hate to admit that I was terrified and here I thought Yangus was big in size not to mention other enormous monsters that I encountered during my journey: with Eight, Yangus, King Trode, Princess Medea and Angelo in search for Dhoulmagus but this guy? Goodness he had both fat and muscle. His shadow surrounded me as he draws near. "You dare accuse me? Indeed you are a stubborn one!"

"Really?" I quipped with a slight sly that crept on my face. It was strange that I had the sudden confidence to confront this gigantic muscular man with my witty tongue to out smart him. "Defiance is my specialty. You believe you are so tough taking all those seeds and thinking you're the bee's knees. All you've done is pump up your little muscles. I can do that and I am a woman! My foresight can identify your problem: to see the idiocity that lies within you."

I didn't realise how witty my tongue is but it must have been dammed good because he said nothing. His face perplexed: a mixture of confusion, shocked and awe struck. The other pirates begin to snigger behind their master's back. The Captain then turns, grumbled in annoyance as the rest of the crew gulped upon seeing his crooked face. He then turns back on me. His hand then throws his backhand, slamming into the side of my cheek at lightening speed. I feel the burn stinging my sore cheek but grunt, concealing my emotions, and stare at him seriously.

"Perhaps you'll be the one to suffer next, bitch!" He spat as he begins to walk away. I lower my gaze, cursing at him under my breath. It was then the three pirates draw near and begin to untie my hands that dangle from above. They then grabbed my harms and forced them behind my back and bind them. Once my arms were secure, they proceeded to loosen the rope that were wrapped round my ankles and body and practically threw me towards the leader's feet. I grunted taking the impact from where I had fallen or rather I had been tossed before the leader.

_"I spoke too soon didn't I? Great! I am bloody in for it now!"_

"You seem to know a lot for a bright bird. Perhaps I could ask you something useful." He then bends down, now at eye level. I had no choice but to look at the ghosty man. He then rubs his runny nose along his forearm. "Now then... I know you must know something about rare treasures."

"I have no idea what you are talking about? Really? What treasure?" I put on a posh tone of voice, questioning him with curiosity. To be honest I do not really know what he was talking about. I am just making it up as I go.

"Let me remind you why we are all here? Oh, I forgot your had passed out when we my men found you! We are on a voyage to find a rare unique treasure. There is a treasure hidden beneath the cliffs of the Northeast region of this world. A treasure belonging to Captain Crow!"

"Oy boss! Who is this Captain Crow?" The lanky pirate questioned out of the blue.

"Oh my giddy lord! Ya fuckin' idiot!" The bearded pirate whacked him on the back of the head.

Regardless to the ridiculous blabbering I continued to debate about my unknown whereabouts to this Captain Crow's treasure. "I still don't know what you are talking about! If you believe holding us women for ransom can help you find this treasure, then you're wasting your time!"

"She right, guv! Just let 'er go!" The bearded pirate confessed, getting irritable by the minute.

"No... I like this girl. Nice curves and thighs all round. She ain't bad for a red head! Why not keep her? Sure she is fun to play wiv and she could spare us some extra on the side or better I could have you for myself!" The leader protested lightly.

"You're kidding, right?" I hollered, realising what he had just said. I know now that i defiantly have to get off this dreadful boat or else i'm in a world of hurt (well, I have been hurt physically and emotionally as it is).

The leader laughs darkly. "At least I had the opportunity in getting what I want and when I want it. In the mean time, we will be landing in a few moments once I'm through with you. Don't forget you already humiliated me. Perhaps I could beat you with this!"

I look up as he faces me, holding a piece of cloth in his gigantic hand. He then unveils it, tossing the cloth aside, now holding a stick. I had to admit this stick was rather long for me to believe it was a rare spear. "When we first abandoned Keane's ship, we found some interesting things an this was one of them."

It has a strange red orb. It sprinkles a little light. Thus, I begin to panic. My eyes widen, my mouth drops open and I exhales a small whisper. It can't be? The sceptre of Trodain! The mighty sceptre that now harbours a wicked soul. The Lord of Darkness...

"Rhapthorne..." I mutter his name upon realisation.

"Pardon!?" He quipped as he pressed the sceptre firmly to my throat.

I hesitate before I chant the name again. "Rhapthorne... The Lord of Darkness... Rhapthorne!"

"Wrap-Thorn? Ha! Pathetic! Tellin' porkies, are we?" He emphasised, digging the sceptre more firmly to my throat.

I begin to growl at him angrily, losing my steam. "Dear Goddess! You must believe me! I am telling you the truth!"

"Oh! Hocus-pocus my bloody arse!" He teased in a fairly like way behaving like a silly little child. His crew members giggled to each other. Rapidly, he glares at me. "I'm not dumb enough to fool for that shitty trick! Why should I believe you?"

"Because I am telling you the truth!" I pleaded. As I inspect every male on the ship, they mock me for my ridiculous outcry.

"Really now?" The leader rubs the sceptre, thoroughly in his palms, when he removed it from my throat. I begin to shake my head, vigorously. He then begins to toy with the treasure of evil. "And what will happen when I touch this- thing? Will I be able to bestow magical powers?"

"No! Don't touch it! The sceptre is evil and I forbid you to rub your dirty hands all over it! Don't you see? The sceptre has a demon inside that controls people's mind, body and soul! I was being controlled by a hideous magical force, just like Dhoulmagus was! It is this huge, terrifying, evil magical being! The Lord of Darkness, Rhapthorne!" I explained briskly and heatedly. I had been put under a lot of pressure lately.

The pirate exchanged weird looks until one of them sniggered. Soon, they exploded into laughter. Some rolled on the floor, others doubled over with laughter. The other women hostages, on the ship, gaze at me uncertainly. Somehow in their eyes I could see that they were asking 'is this true?' I nod my head frantically nod. This was no conspiracy. It was the truth.

"Blimey! That's a good one! I haven't heard of a good lie in a long time. Silly girl! It's a fairy tale story!" One of the pirates roared with immense laughter.

"So... Is this why you... have been asleep... all this time?" The blonde haired naked girl managed to ask, weakly pushing herself off the bloody floor.

"How do you know?" I retorted now looking at the distorted girl. I so badly wanted to hug her and cast some of my magic to heal her sorrowful wounds. Her green eyes, which were now red and sore from the crying, begin to water when she pulled a small smile.

"I... I-I found you-" She began to explain until her smile instantly transformed into a horrible wailing sound. A different pirate had fiercely squashed her head into the ground. "Shut up! Your father is a piece of shit and I'm glad that he is dead!"

"Why don't you just back off You jerk!" I protested angrily.

"Okay. Tell you what! You have once chance to prove to us all that this 'Wrap-Thorn' fella exists." The leader offered as I turn to face him once again.

"But boss! Wot if she is tellin' the truth?" The lanky pirate questioned.

"Who cares!" The bearded pirate scowled.

"Ouch!" Something whacks the lanky pirate on the back of the head. He then turns to face the bearded pirate with a cross looking face, believing that his comrade had hit him as part of a joked. "Stop doing that!"

"You wot? I ain't done nothin' to you, stick insect freak!" The bearded pirate fired back in an unpleasant manner.

"Speak for yerself, you fat shit!" The lanky pirate emphasised. Seeing a fight was about to break lose, the leader stormed over to the two pirates, seething over the stupid argument. "Stop it your bloody nincompoops! How many times do I have to tell you to STOP ACTING LIKE A BUNCH OF CLOWNS?"

_FLASH!_

"Grah! How are you doing that?" The leader demanded as he suddenly loses grip of the sceptre. He then turns to me believing that I have done something what would be considered unnatural. The other pirates stopped their little argument to face me.

"Don't look at me! I didn't do anything! If you must blame someone then it must be the scep-" Then there was silence. The only sound that echoed through the blissful air was the water that continues to erode the rock formations and the ship. It was then I realise. The men stare at me intently. I didn't know where to look but to exchange their glances upon me.

"Witchcraft..." The wise pirate whispers as he steps back with fear in his eyes. Jessica stares with horror. The sceptre begins to hover as it draws closer to me as if I have been chosen specifically. "She's possessed..."

"How are ya doing that?" The rough bearded pirate asked for the group as they stare at me intently, horrified, desperate for an answer.

"I don't know... I'm not doing anything..." I stare wide-eyed. Could it be that I was really using mind trick subconsciously? The sceptre was moving by itself, hovering perfectly in mid-air. One of the pirates snarls as he attempts to grab the sceptre by force. The sceptre somehow sensed him as it glows as a red orb glows insanely.

"Look out!" I suddenly yelled.

But it was too late. A red laser beam fires as it stretches across the room. It makes a hole in the pirate's chest. His burnt, corrupt body collapses as the smoke lingers in the air.

"You... You've shot him!?" The lanky pirate called out, staring at me horrified.

"SHIT!" The rough short breaded man shouted as he dares come closer in my direction. "She's a fuckin' witch! I should've known better! Let's kill her!"

"Are you crazy? She's not turnin' me into a fuckin' troll! No! Lets runaway!" The tall lanky pirate frantically pulls his friends shoulder. The rest of the pirates begin to tremble with fear as they ran helpless around the ship like headless chickens.

"Incompetent fools!" The wise pirate shakes his head.

"But I- I didn't do anything..." I managed to utter from being completely perplexed. I slowly begin to tremble as the frightful sceptre comes to me and speaks.

"_You again! How much more of my time will you waste? I should have known better to hold you safe in my warm arms..."_

"What do you want, Rhapthorne?" I growled, gripping my teeth tight.

"_You must come back to me and I will grant you more magic to overthrow the sages and to rule the world. I hope you haven't forgotten your promise to your dearly beloved brother."_

I hesitate. "I shouldn't..."

"Oy! Who ya talkin' to?" One of the pirates asked but I chose to ignore him and focus on what I would consider as the main threat.

"I won't let you hurt these people..." I hissed menacingly.

"_You allow these pathetic humans to humiliate you but yet you are willing to forgive these vile beings?"_

"But I-" I try to explain my reason but he interrupts me for he was having no excuses this round.

"_Fool! Never give in to them! It is your time to turn your back on those who have wronged you!"_

"But why me?" I cried, wanting to know why he still chose me over the other people.

"_Because they are idiots! As so it has happened, you are the only one on this ship who possesses magic form the sage's descendant! So it makes perfectible sense to reclaim you as my slave again!"_

"Like hell you take me again!" I shouted angrily as I turned my body and kicked the sceptre away from me. I breath hard as my eyes were fixated onto the sceptre. I was ready to kick it again. It was unfortunate that a thorn emerges from the sceptre and wraps round my leg tight. "Let me go!"

"_You belong with me!"_

"NO!" I start to panic as the thorn tugs my leg, slowly pulling me towards the profane sceptre. I then cried for help hoping that someone would take advantage. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!"

No one came to help me. The pirates were busy screaming, not taking any notice at all. The women were still tied to the mast. Only the blonde hair girl was near by but didn't even flinch when I called for her assistance. She had been down and out for the count. I cursed myself as I take a breath in to be swallowed up into the darkness. The last thing I saw was the sceptre.

* * *

Darkness clouds her vision. She flutter hers eyes open. "Where am I?" She asked herself, looking around to see a water cavern like scenery. She then glances down and examines the ropes that were binding her. Her ankles and wrist join together. Her body ached and needed stretching. Strangely enough, she is floating on top of the water. It wasn't long until the mage sees an inscription that painted across the water.

"What's this? 'Ordeal by water?' What is going on? Am I really floating above the water? Wait! What the hell!"

The water begins to steam fast. Jessica grew nervous as the waves soon transform into an orange-red colour. The temperature rose dramatically. A strange platform raises form the flames allowing her to settle on top of it. It grows higher and higher until she is back to where she had started: the throne room.

"Impossible..." She mutters to herself. It was then a loud disturbing laugh cracked her ears, causing her to startle with pure fright.

"Wah! Ha! Ha! Ha! AH! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

"You! I thought I'd killed you!" Jessica exclaimed in total disbelief as the figure reveals him small inferior form to her.

The miniature Rhapthorne had returned as large as life, twiddling his staff. "Welcome home, young lady. It is so delightful to see you again. Now you will face the return of terror! Behold the true wrath of the Lord of Darkness, Rhapthorne! AH! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

The firefly Rhapthorne doubles over. The Lord of Darkness appears before her. His true form was hideous, nothing like the painting she recalled some time ago. He was a big fat ugly being. His purple figure had red veins that scared across his body like a thorn that wrapped him round.

"Let me go!" She hollered, struggling to get free.

"HA! HA! HA! Such a pity! You foolish human think you can betray the Lord of Darkness!?" Rhapthorne's voice raged with terror, sending an enormous shockwave across the hallway. Jessica had been lifted in mid-air by Rhapthorne's devious magic.

"You belong to me now and like the others before you, I'll break you! BREAK YOU!"

* * *

**[A/N: Goodness! What a violent affair! A man has been decapitated, women being violated, sexually harassed and Rhapthorne manages to persuade Jessica in taking the sceptre so that he can enslave her mind yet again! How the hell did this happen in one Chapter? **

**'****Ordeal by water**** was associated with the ****witch-hunts**** of the 16th and 17th centuries: an accused who sank was considered innocent, while floating indicated witchcraft.' **

**And finally, thank you all so much for giving me over 300 views for this story. Very much appreciated. So then, what awaits us in the next Chapter remains a mystery to us all…]**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Back To Hell!**

"_You belong to me now and like the others before you, I'll break you! BREAK YOU!"_

_That was what he intended to do. His magical grip released her, letting her go as her body lightly slumbers onto the ground. The Dark Lord growled as snapped his fingers instantly. The manacles appear from nowhere binding the mage's wrists and then stretch sideways to spread her arms apart. Rhapthorne's points his fingers in the direction where the manacles strapped tight onto one of the pillars, which had been located in the far corner of the throne room. He then begins to summon the deformed thorns, from his staff, to writhe around the manacles as well as the pillars keeping them secure. _

"_You foolish human! I'll make sure that you receive the torture you deserve! You will bow down to me!" Rhapthorne punctuated as he cracks his new magically built whip: the cat o' nine tails. _

_Jessica hangs her head back to inspect the mysterious weapon that Rhapthorne holds as the nine trails curve and swirl round in an elegant coil. Each end of the whip had nine small razors attached to it. __Suddenly, he strikes his whip at her. Her head snaps to face forward taking the sharp impact. Her mouth was open but no sound came out. Her body stiffens; slowly the body burns with sensation breaking loose as traces of red blood trails down along her back like a shimmering river._

_She stood like this fighting through the pain of the deadly whip. The mage looks up witnessing the strange space like scenery that rends the pink and purple swirls to reveal the blackness that hides behind. The colours of the space like scenery also made her feel dizzy being hypnotized by the illumination of it. The silhouettes of shaped a frame caught her attention: a window. She gazes at it intensely believing that if she stared hard enough that somehow she could transport herself to the Moon Shadow World. Why hasn't she thought about this until now?_

_All of the sudden Rhapthorne hurls the deadly whip again. The mage could no longer resist the repetitive attack as she cried hard, tears appear in her eyes as her knees give in finally collapsing to the stoned ground. The Dark Lord snatches the whip back fiercely and hurls it nastily hitting her again not daring to stop his ongoing onslaught. _

"_Swear to me!" He roared deeply._

"_Rhapthorne…" Jessica already started to feel lightheaded from the previous blows. She screamed until her voice gave in and passed out from total exhaustion._

* * *

"Now… You will die!" Evil Jessica smirked.

"Jessica, please stop this!" Eight begged.

"Why must you beg for mercy?"

"Because you are my friend!"

"Is that so? Then why must you be so persistent?"

"I was just trying to protect you."

"Protect me? Ha! I wouldn't even touch you with a barge pole let alone any King would consider the likes of you as guard of a castle! I am becoming more powerful each step I take! Once I am through with you, I will dispose the heir of the sage, abolish this sinful town and then I shall be on my way."

"No! I won't allow you to do that!" Eight shouted with determination as he tries to sit up. Unfortunate, Evil Jessica was too quick, as she did not hesitate to press the sceptre's bottom end, piercing a nasty puncture into Eight's wrist.

"ARRGH! MY HAND! ARRGH!" Eight screamed as he examined his punctured wrist. Evil Jessica removes the weapon but lowers it instead, looking down at the Trodain guardsman with glee. Eight whispered. "Aren't you going to kill me?"

"HA! HA! HA! Foolish boy! Why should I even bother to take your life when I can take someone else's, especially someone who you love…" Evil Jessica mocked, throwing her head back at the black sky. Eight stares at her intently trying to work out what she meant. Evil Jessica then lifts a bloody female figure by the throat. It was the princess of Trodain, who whispers weakly. "Help… me…"

"M-Medea!?" Eight stammers in disbelief. How is it possible that she is here in human form? Regardless, Evil Jessica pierces the sceptre directly through her tender heart.

As the blood erupts from the princess' body, the Trodain guardsman screamed from the top of his lungs. "NNNOOOOO!"

THUD!

He gasps as he instantly opens his black eyes, examining himself frantically checking for any blood, scars, bruises or any other kinds of injury. His heart raced beating rapidly as he sees Medea, in horse form, lying down a few feet away resting peacefully. The Trodain guardsman sighs uncontrollably; forgetting that he had fallen of the bed begins to tremble, burying his hands over his worn face.

"It's just a dream… It's just a dream…" He kept repeating himself.

* * *

_Life had been hell for Jessica. She lost the number of times she had counted for; here she stands naked and chained on a tiny platform that was surrounded by the purple toxic (that make you lose health points). The blood on her bare back may have dried but it stings like a thousand needles. She begrudge groaned and blinked her eyes open seeing the red room in view. The atmosphere felt humid and very dry. She leans her hot head over her forearm wiping away the sweat that rapidly formed on her head. It was then Jessica realised that someone was watching her. A ghastly shadow emerges from the mist._

"_You're awake…" It calls out for her._

_"Who's there? What are you up to?" She whispers heatedly. She feels the sweat on her forehead rolling down over her face but chooses to ignore it having her fullest attention on the dark figure that conceals in the mist. It wasn't long until the figure reveals itself. _

_It was Rhapthorne, who confessed in a deep voice. "To claim you as my slave! You don't know how much I have missed toying with you."_

"_Go to hell!" Jessica spat._

"_Welcome back to hell you mean?" He teased as he prodded a hot steel prong at her leg. She yelped, feeling the stingy burn beginning to swell on her skin. He laughs, twilling the fiery prong with his fingers. "It will be a pleasure to skew you alive!"_

_He jabs the prong at her other leg. Jessica allows another cry pass, curling her legs up in attempt to avoid the prong that she feared. Rhapthorne enjoyed watching her struggle. He then lifts his staff, paralyzing her. She attempts to curl her legs but Rhapthorne had already prevented her from moving with his magic._

"_Let's see… Ah ha! Snooping I see? Well, I guess we will have to fix that!" Rhapthorne smirked. Jessica gives a confusion look. A black cloth magically wraps round the mage's eyes. Her vision impaired seeing nothing but continued to writhe, hoping that she would break free._

"_Now… Feel the burn!" He presses the prong deep into her flesh from whence she was shot by Angelo's arrow. She let out a deep cry as the impact of the hot prong twists its mighty heat greatly._

_The glowing orb on the Dark Lord's staff touched her neck. She screeched as the unbearable heat burns her skin. The heat was too much for her. Her pure skin had been severely burnt. Her dry mouth could taste the heat steaming that rushes down her throat. _

"_Good… These burns are your prove of identify: the birthmark of your sanity!"_

_She has brunt marks in various areas. Most of them stained on her limbs, neck and shoulders, making them look like bad tans. Exhausted from the heat she passes out. _

* * *

He jumps with fright as his body crashes down onto the bed, snapping the wood in half. The bed creaks slowly as his eyes snap wide open and his teeth gripping intently.

"Killer ducks! Break the beds! Wot the heck is going on?" He sits up not caring about the half broken bed and rubs his tired eyes. Strangely enough, something was wet and smelly for he had shit himself. He realised that he needed to change his pants and off he went.

It was then he headed outside for some fresh air after he had changed but he notices a figure. A friend to exact. Eight looked weary, the dark circles that formed in his tired eyes. The large bandit knew something was wrong but he didn't dare push the subject. Instead he nods to his friend and give a small smile and allows him to past. Eight mutters a quite 'thanks' before departing. As soon as he was gone, Yangus sighed.

"Guv... I 'ope you get better soon..."

* * *

_Whipped. Burnt. If that wasn't bad enough then this was:_

_She still has some spirit to argue against Rhapthorne's ideals and orders. The Dark Lord sneered at her. Whatever he had thrown at her, she managed to get the last word and humiliate him. That was when the Lord of Darkness decided to install the next torture. _

_Jessica was already blindfolded from the previous event but she was tied up in thorns, in replacement, which the Lord of Darkness had summoned. She could barely move, feeling the thorns creeping up to her neck and jawline. This was worser than the time she had that dreadful experience when she had first failed Rhapthorne's orders._

"_I-I won't break for you…" She whispered, lifting her head back._

"_We shall see… Only when I am in control there is nothing for you to do but to endure the chastisement!" The Lord of Darkness smirked as he summons more vines to wrap around her tight. Jessica struggled as her little human body tensed. Her chest grew desperate to get air into her lungs as the vines forced their way through her mouth almost reaching down to the back of her dry sore throat. Rhapthorne uses his pinky finger and starts to wiggle inside her, flicking her clitoris quite hard. It was bad enough that she was already wet before the event had even started. Her sharp cries muffled into the gag, clenching her fist extremely tight, which were now swollen and hard from the thorns that scratched her. Her body jumped with ecstasy, her thighs rapidly shake uncontrollably, whenever Rhapthorne's pinky finger sharply stroked her bean. Jessica had a sense of déjà vu believing that she was back on the ship when the male pirates harassed her inappropriately. A series of mental images wash over her, too intense for her as she climax. Soon, the thorns unveil, along with the blindfold, leaving her body to slumped onto the ground heavily. She blinked a few times to regain her vision already feeling drained, saliva dribbles from one side of her mouth. Her whole body began to shiver from the sudden lose of heat. It was then she appeared star struck when Rhapthorne puts his fingers in his mouth. He had tasted her, just like last time._

"_You want more, don't you?" He persuaded in a seductive tone. She felt wanted. She wanted more. Rhapthorne laughed as a pink tentacle like thing appears before her. It now draws closer to the young woman's mouth. "I know you want… Devour every last liquid!" _

_The redheaded mage, still lying hapless on the floor, breathing the air of sex. She tries to withdraw but Rhapthorne thrust the end too quickly. Jessica had no choice but to suck the tentacle very slowly. She felt nauseous, licking the tentacle carefully to satisfy the Dark Lord. He giggled with excitement, feeling Jessica's lava-like tongue run over his hard tentacle. He felt warm, damped but amazingly relaxed._

"_I am impressed for what you have to offer. Tell me child. Have you ever experience this before?"_

_She did not answer the question but glares at him intently with her hallow eyes that sparkle in the dimmest of light._

* * *

"Hang onto your trousers, boy!" The evil woman wickedly smirked before she threw her head back and laughed. "Ah! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

David panics as he covers his face. He cautiously peeks behind his fingers. It was just a mirror only reflecting on his self. He could have sworn that the woman, who attempted to take his life twice, appeared inside of the mirror. David sighs with relief, realising that he was just imagining things. Had his Master learnt a new spell? Or was he just seeing things? Maybe he had learnt a new spell?

"Are you alright, David?" The chef called out for him.

"Y-Yes… I'm fine… S-Sorry. My mind must have drifted off elsewhere." David reassured hesitantly, clearly lying to his colleagues. Regardless, the chef chooses to ignore it for now, as he was so desperate to get desert ready for his guests. "Fair enough but you better hurry up! The Master won't be pleased if you serve his dinner late. Here!"

The chef offers David the dinner plate and shooed him away.

* * *

_Dream or not, it was considered real from her point of view. _

_Although her hair was in a complete mess she looked beautifully mature. Her innocent pigtails were replaced by her long thin orange streaks that dangle over her face. The lonely mage waited but no one came for her. Her eyelids went heavy. After a short blackout she regains her vision in the same dungeon. She was a little happy that she could see again. Blood stained over the maroon orange rocks. She couldn't see behind the wall but she could hear disturbing sounds. She believed it were the monsters in the cells being punished. Well, that what she wanted to believe until a voice shrieked. _

"_Don't stop!"_

"_I'm cumming!" Another familiar voice calls out._

"_Wha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"_

_It sounded like Dhoulmagus? But he is dead? Wait, there are two of them!? No… There cannot be two males having it out with each other surely? _

_The continuous moaning and panting becomes even more disturbing as it grows louder and louder haunting the frightful dungeon. The mage could only see the silhouettes that illuminate the sexual choreography on the wall. She shuts her eyes tight when the sudden bursts of blood and juice splats against the wall. She did her best to block out the awful wailing sounds. It soon died down into silence. The mage slowly opens her eyes. She glances round to witness the bloodstains. Something wasn't right. It was as if she felt uncomfortable by the mysterious presence._

_If one Dhoulmagus is exhausted then that means… _

_A naked body slumps onto the floor. The mage's heart raced witnessing cum and blood that smudges all over. Jessica is startled, wide eyed, when she sees the second form of the deformed Dhoulmagus, the same one from her nightmare, is leaning against the bloody wall. His arms were spread wide his legs apart and his crotch exposing in an erotic way. _

_The deformed Dhoulmagus sighs heavenly. "Ah… My precious…"_

"_You're kidding, right?" The imprisoned mage shakes her head in dismal._

"_Pity… Such bitty!" He smirks licking his fangs and juicy lips. He pushes himself off the wall and begins to walk towards her. What is he on about? Oh no! Jessica's face panicked as she fights the chains that were holding her down. He draws near repeating chanting 'such a pity!' and 'such bitty!' continuously. A chill runs up the mage's spine for she knew full well what he wanted. She cries pulling the chain that suspense above her head with all her might. Her heart raced, forehead sweated, as the towering hungry beast is close to her. The matted fur rubs against her flesh, making her feel erosive. He takes her shoulder and nips her neck. "Now let us finish this before I feel any more bity…"_

"_No…" Jessica moans as she tips her had back with her eyes closed. He then works his bloody hands around her back smudging the red stain over her pale flesh. He began to suck her right nipple. Jessica hollers, violent shakes throwing her body around fighting desperately to get him off her chest. He licks his lips all round as he then glares down at her pussy. He was about to lick the private until his head shot up high. Jessica took her opportunity, knee striking him in the face almost breaking his jaw. She then hoists her up onto the chain and executing a double thrust kick in hungry beast's stomach winding him. The beast falls back smashing his thick skull on the hard floor. Thick dark red blood begins to ooze out._

_Jessica breathes sharply to recover herself from the attack. The mage gains enough momentum as she curls her body with all her might to spin upside down. Her legs crossed over the suspending chain and she pushed her arms down to keep herself up high in order to get herself away from the beast. Her hazel eyes only focused on the purple profane creature. _

_The deformed Dhoulmagus gets up from the floor despite the nasty kick. He appeared to be dazed as he stumbles across the room. Suddenly, a cast of lightning bolts emerges from above striking the monster down into the toxic water headfirst. It wasn't long until he drowned. Jessica sighed in relief. She was about to throw herself down until another shrieking voice fills the dungeon._

"_Wha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" _

_The miniature Rhapthorne laughed as he waltz though the bloody room. __"Down he goes headfirst! Ah! Ha! Ha! Such a pity that I must spill it!" __It wasn't long until he noticed that something was missing. Or someone. He sees two pairs of hazel eyes that's shine above him. It was Jessica. The cubby beast draws near. "Oh ho! There you are! What are you doing up there?"_

"_Keeping away from him!" Jessica answered coldly as her eyes stalk his every move. _

"_Why the long face? You seem so… frightened-"_

"_Stay away from me! I'm not like you!" She shouts angrily. _

"_Ha! Ha! There is no need to be diffident." He chuckles lightheartedly._

"_You have already enslaved my mind! How much more can you possibly do to harm me?" Jessica growls menacingly but unsteadily. She sounded hurt and violated. She continues to watch the little wicked creature still hanging on the ceiling. _

"_I understand your burning ambitions but alas I am not here to have another altercation with you! The Master believes that you have not yet unfulfilled your true potential. Yes, you have yet to awaken the magical prowess within you."_

"_What magical powers!?" _

_Suddenly, a glint of light beamed. Jessica became frozen. _

"_No… What are… you doing… to me?" Jessica blinked her eyes. She thought she was imagining things. The chubby Rhapthorne had cast Kasnooze on the mage. It wasn't long until she drifted into a drowsy mood causing to lose her grip on the chains. Her body tips as she falls from the ceiling, her body hung out to dry. _

"_Welcome back to hell! Ah HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"_

* * *

**[A/N: We're back! Don't even think for one minute that I would forget about this fan fiction! **

'**Bitty' Little Britain reference that grown man who needs breast-feeding. Honestly, I haven't watched that programme in ages. The idea popped in my head when I was writing this: how indecent of me. Not sure if I should change this story from hurt/comfort to the humour category? **

**Okay, forget that comment… Ahem! Well, it looks like it's back to square one! Until next time then… Cheerio!]**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Caught in the Crossfire**

The ship was a mess. Indeed a total wreck.

Eight, Yangus, Angelo King Trode and Princess Medea were sailing until they witness a dark evil power that surrounded the mysterious ship 5000 meters away. They raced through the waves and soon arrived at the desolate ship. There were dead men, girls around Medea's age and younger, covered in blood, water, wooden planks and steel. Eight was the first to bravely walk through the oversize hole that leads to the dark cabin. They discovered a young distort girl who had been alone as she whimpered in the corner. Her hands were shown in the light that shined the silky red blood that runs over it.

The party were reified that someone was alive on this dreadful ship. Angelo wrapped his clock round her to shield her from the cold. He also offered her some herbs and medicines to keep her strength up. The templar decided to comfort the young girl whilst Eight and Yangus tried to find any other remaining survivors. They also retrieve spare stock of supplies as well as clear up some of the dead bodies followed by a prayer.

The young girl told Angelo that her name was Phoebe. She explained how she and her father went travelling together in search for a better life in Baccarat. At first she wanted to believe that he would save up the money to provide a better home. Angelo joined in the conversation stating how his temptation with the casino in Pickham caused the party to become bankrupt. It surprised him when she confessed that her father owed money to the pirates and how his bag had unseals toys to finger play the ladies. Then, his death and how the master pirate shook the little girl's world of innocence. Angelo felt bad considering the amount of times he had broken the restrictive rules at the Abbey and his desire on cheating, gambling and hitting on any woman who walked passed him.

"I'm sorry…" She sniffed, struggling to fight the tears as she composed herself.

"Take your time…" Angelo soothed as he waits patiently for the thirteen year old to answer. The blonde girl shivered. "Well…"

* * *

_"Like hell you take me again!" She shouted angrily as she turned her body and kicked the sceptre away from her grasp. I see her breathing hard as my eyes were fixated onto the sceptre. The girl was ready to kick it again. It was unfortunate that a thorn emerges from the sceptre and wraps round her leg tight. "Let me go!"_

_"__You belong with me!"_

_"NO!" She started to panic as the thorn tugs her leg, slowly pulling her towards the profane sceptre. She cried for help hoping that someone would take advantage. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!"_

But I failed to do anything but stare in horror. _There was a dark purple aura that surrounded the young woman who was screaming moments ago. The sceptre came alive and sucked her into the purple void. Then it vanishes. _

"_HA!" The girl was standing tall screaming. _

_I could believe my eyes._

_She was half covered in blood with her torn skirt and blouse form the previous events. Her hazel eyes had been replaced by the red demonic power that starves for power. Her red hair sways wildly and her pure skin turned pale. She examines her bloody hand feeling a source of energy, she had once possessed, flowing back into her body. She smiles with glee. "Yes! Yes! The power is coming back to me!"_

"_Oy, you!" A voice interrupted her. __The wicked lady looks up at the rough pirates. "Yeah, you're in for a clobberin'!"_

"_Oh, did someone here order a clobbering?" The lady mocked as she uses her magic to lift a couple of clubs and hammers and hurls them towards the pirates. _

"_Hey! How are you doing that?" One of the pirates cried._

"_If you must pardon the pun. New witch, new tricks!" She emphasised as a strange beam fires from the sceptre burning a hole through six men in one hit._

"_Don't test my patience, you bloody bitch!" The boss swore._

"_I must thank you for helping me reclaim my lost slave for indeed she had been a stubborn one! However, I am not one for words when it comes to disposable affairs for you must die…" The wicked lady growled._

_Then it happened._

_Over eight thousand thorns had been unleashed from the sceptre. Each thorn wormed their way, tearing the decking, wrapping round the masts to allow more ivory and smaller thorns to cover the woodwork. The pirate began to flee, some throwing themselves overboard. Some didn't make it as the thorns begin binding their limbs and suffocating them to death. Some pirate drew their weapons ready to battle but before they could lay a single attack, the thorns moved in quickly and ripped the human bodies solid, leaving the decapitated remains._

_I then see the ship. It was a total wreck. The boss was severely injured. The only people who had survived were the boss, the wicked lady and myself._

"_How… is it… possible?" The leader gasped. He could not believe how the wicked woman could lift a giant off the floor effortlessly. She was using magic of course. _

"_I am…" She started to laugh. The leader stares at her wide eyed as is she had gone insane, in which she did. She gutted him in the stomach but the sceptre did not piece all the way through. The wicked lady worked her hands, summoning a small serpent appears. It bites the leader's cock and presses down leaving blood to spill. It soon tears the cock open, devouring the remains. "I'll keep this as a token of appreciation. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Now that the tables have been turned, I can begin my work again!"_

"_S-S-Stop…" A soft voice whimpered._

_She faced me and then our eyes meet. I was afraid. Why did I challenge her? It was then the sceptre glowed lifting a small dagger and places it neatly in front of me. I was stunned to do anything by stare at her. The lady just smiles wickedly at me and said. "Since you hate him so much I'll leave it all for you to execute the menace who killed your father! You can finish the job off yourself…"_

_I continue to examine the bloody woman. Horrified and shocked as the wicked woman turns on her heel and begins to cross the deck._

"_Wait!" I called out for her. She stops but still has her back to her. I then confessed my gratitude. "I-I wanted to thank you… for saving me… Forgive me… I-I didn't get your name…"_

"_The Lord of Darkness… That is all you need to know." She slurred._

"_But where… are you… going?" I asked too weak to pull myself together._

"_To find and obliterate the remaining three sages so that I can fulfill my destiny!" The wicked lady finished. She wastes no time positioning her left hand over the handle bar and __uses it to hoist herself over, followed by her summoning abilities, to use the sceptre's magical powers, to levitate over the ocean and begins to walk away empty-handed._

* * *

"That is what happened…" Phoebe concluded.

"I see…" Angelo nodded indicating that he had taken in the information. All of this must have been terrifying for the thirteen year old. He would have liked to talk to her more and his previous event in Arcadia but it was too hurtful for the templar. In his current situation, he was only just beginning to recover his mental state, having only pictured Jessica in his mind.

But where was she now?

He had to know. He had to find her and win her back. "I know I am being a pest but do you know where she went off to now?"

"If I recall correctly, I think she was heading north." Phoebe recalled.

"Thank you for you time. I hope you get better soon." Angelo soothed his lips on the back of her hand.

"Thank you for your ears but please don't pretend to smile at me next time. I know why you are sad and I don't need to explain for it is already painful for you as it is. Just remember that the Goddess will guide you and I know you will find her…" Phoebe smiled weakly, still blushing from the kiss that he had given to her as she stroked the back of her hand.

He reflected upon her words as he gazed out of the hole of the cabin, which out looked onto the ocean. He knew in his heart that Jessica was alive. Her current whereabouts was unknown to him but he knew that she had survived the fall from Arcadia and the mess on this ship clearly explained the cause of this mess.

"She headed north…" Eight rolls his finger over the world map.

"Guv…" Yangus looked at his friend, worried, he then asked. "Why does Savella Cathedral ring a bell?"

"Don't you remember? We met Marcello who was perching all over High Priest Rolo. Then that must mean that-"

His sentence was cut off short. They soon realised who Jessica or rather Rhapthorne's next target was.

"Shit!" The two men swore in unison as they raced back to their magical boat and immediately set sail for Savella Cathedral.

* * *

_In the depths of the black precipice of the dungeon he waits impatiently. The beast hovers over the corridor accompanied by a Gigantes. Standing over seven feet tall, the enormous blue creature carries a red hair slave girl who lays unconscious on his shoulder. The two of them overlooked the dungeon's surroundings. It was cold and dank. Still, the remains of the castle were in ruins. The side of the castle had a massive hole that erupted like a volcano. There were various monster working hard as they struggled to fit the broken pieces. It didn't help that the 'Lord of Darkness' (Hell Gladiator) was shouting at the slaves. Some monsters fought at each other. Other were continually whipped, burnt and scared for not moving quick enough as well as confronting the Master's orders._

_The miniature Rhapthorne twirls his staff cursing himself. "Stupid pests. I cannot believe them wretched humans locked the great Master away in the cabinet! I am so glad that the Master took control and eliminated them idiots! Still, we need to find the rest of the sage's heirs. Only then, Rhapthorne can be revived and the world will be once more in chaos!"_

_Suddenly, a soft voice groaned. _

_The miniature Rhapthorne glances back at the Gigantes and then sees the red hair girl, cracking her eyes open, slowly lifting her head. He smiles merrily. "Ah you are finally awake… The Master wishes to see you."_

_Jessica forced her tired eyes to gaze upon the miniature Rhapthorne. Her body was exhausted and her mind torn. The red hair girl said nothing but dragged her head to face the broken lair where the real Rhapthorne was waiting for her._

* * *

In the dreamscape...

"Eight!" Medea runs from the darkness as she clasps her hands over Eight's. She then snugged her body close to his chest.

"Medea!?" Eight breathed realising that she was not so tentative. It worried him the most to see the Princess acting so dramatic.

"Oh Eight... I was so worried!" She muffed in her chest.

"It's okay. I am fine so don't worry…" He reassured as he push her away gently. She cups her soft hand over his cheek. She gasps upon seeing the injuries up close in person. "But the bruises and blood!"

"Its fine really!" He smiled.

But she didn't take him seriously. She presses her lips and violently kissed him. Her lips sucked the Trodain guardsman making it difficult for him to breathe. He was trying to resist but she latched on to him. He turned his head hoping to break the frantic kiss. She worked her mouth accidently biting his neck. It was then the Trodain guardsman saw flashes of red hair. He screamed, which startled the Princess as they suddenly broke off the kiss. Eight staggers back, his eyes widen, breathing quite dense as he intently examined the breathless, confused Medea. "Wow… I thought you were a soft but dam that was something else, Princess-"

"Medea! It's Medea, okay? Honestly, you don't need to address me as Princess anymore! I though we discussed back at the spring!" She justified, still breathing.

"Still…" Shaking his head, downcast.

"What's wrong with you?" She promptly asked.

"I was about to ask you the same question!" He snapped. She shuddered. He gazes at her reading the truth behind her very eyes. He was not psychic but he knew deep down why she was stricken with fear. "… You're jealous, aren't you?"

"I suppose you could say that…" Medea looked away disheartened. She knows and he knows it too. Medea was scared because she was afraid of losing Eight, her true friend, to that girl. Their friendship hadn't been the same since the Lady of Alexandria had been possessed under the influence of Rhapthorne. Hating to admit the truth, Medea sighs in defeat. "I was afraid of losing you because you are the closest friend I could ever have…"

"Prince- I mean Medea!? You know too well that I wouldn't let myself go that easily. But don't forget, Jessica is our friend too." Eight reminded her thoroughly.

"Really!?" Medea's voice raised an octave. Her high pitched barely cracking yelled at the Trodain guardsman's ears with rage. It was clear that she was stressed and angry about the situation. "Then what kind of foolish girl is she to runaway like that? Avenging her brother's death and to think that she could have destroyed an entire city with her bare hands?"

"To revive her brother who is now dead thanks to the sceptre that harbours Rhapthorne's soul!" Eight had the urge to snap back, grabbing her shoulders tight, glaring at her directly in the eyes. He growled heatedly like a hungry dragon. "Tell me the truth, Medea. If you could have anything that you wanted, would you risk your life for it? You said that you would risk your life for me because I am the closest thing you can ever have! So would you not go and blow everything up if I were dead?"

In total shock, Medea begins to panic. She wanted him to stop but somehow she couldn't. "Eight… I-I didn't know… I-I just-"

"Oh you know alright. If you found that your brother was dead and that there was nothing else to strive for, you would go crazy with the fireballs and shit because I certainly would! To this day I don't know what happened to my parents but still I would do everything I could to find them even if they are dead and dam me to hell if I didn't find them sooner!" He shouted at the dark atmosphere as he crashed down onto his knees. His head hanged in sadness.

Medea stands in shock and fear. Tears begin to form her green eyes. She had never seen him been angry but this was critical. She had hurt him. His feelings. Eight huffed and grunted to realise the pain that he had been hiding form her. His voice deepened. "I just know… Somewhere I can… feel her… She's in great pain… Rhapthorne is digging so deep that it- it hurts to just think about it. The dreadful battle we had. I don't know how we did it but I managed to pin her up against the wall. I could had ripped her throat out there and then but I didn't… I spoke to her… She said kill me… Could you believe it? She wanted me to kill her…"

Eight inspects his hands. Visions of red appear. He tried to conceal his emotions but the flashbacks were too strong and overwhelming. He was really scared of himself because of how much anger had swollen from the inside:

The journey began of how he ended up outside the gates of Trodain only knowing his name was Eight. Medea found him and begged for her father to take him in. His new life was well until that night. That night he was on the floor and being the only human alive when he witness Trodain's darkest hour. As he, the king and princess, journey onwards, they met new faces, having to put up with the murders that Dhoulmagus (Rhapthorne) caused. The events at Maella Abbey were the worst for them all even though the party had been drawn together. Things began to heat up when Medea got kidnapped or rather horse napped in Pickham. He violently assaulted the muscle man, who blocked the alleyway and only let you through if you had cash, leaving him and other Pickham beggars in total awe struck. The time he spent with Prince Charmless, where he got himself in to a state of super high tension and executed the Great Argon Lizard with Dragon Slash not to mention that he nearly jeopardise the mission of getting the Magic Mirror after nearly assaulting the Prince barehanded. Then it was Dhoulmagus when he knocked down Angelo and Yangus, for they save him and Jessica from the devastating blow:

"Tut! Tut! We never learn, do we!? You've come back for more?"

He ordered Dhoulmagus to stop but the wicked fiend laughed and mocked him for his too big of a heart mislead the young man.

"One wishes to turn his master back to normal. Another wishes to avenge her brother's death… I see you all have pitiful circumstances."

The beast's gigantic claws tighten round Jessica's throat made Eight's blood boil for it reminded him of Medea.

"But the most pitiful thing of all is this! You will never defeat me, no matter how many times you try!"

His spine shivered but he steadied his ground.

"Did you imagine you could stand up to one mighty as I? Your fates are sealed, worthless fools!"

His body begins to shake. Anger. Fear.

"Shall we begin?"

His hair jets up as the purple aura that glowed around him.

"You bet! ARRGH!"

Eight crashed his sword down on Dhoulmagus. The dust rapidly changed the scene for he was now facing off with his friend in Arcadia. He had pinned her on the wall desperately trying to call for her. It was only then he managed to get through to her and that when she instructed him to 'kill her' broke his heart. He would have broken down but he didn't. Evil Jessica's wicked smile cracked so deep that her purple sore lips swelled only pain in his chest.

Medea notices and rushes over to him embracing him. His trembling anger had vanished. The heat faded away. His eyes snapped open realising that he was still in the dream with Medea alone. Medea looks over his shoulder, tears spilling down her rosy worn cheeks. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Those things that I said, I didn't mean for them to hurt your soul."

"No… I'm sorry! I should had let my anger get to me." Eight whispered.

"I guess we are both to blame… What will you do when you find her again?" She asked hoping that he would have come up an answer. Eight sighed. Unnoticeably, a silent tear rolls down his cheek. "I… I don't know…"

"We can only hope…" Medea muffles on his shoulder, closing her jade eyes.

No matter how much darkness ebbs and flows.

They hold each other tightly neither of them willing to let go.

* * *

**[A/N: I know another short chapter. Eight turns seriously dark here but this drastic event doesn't end here. See you next chapter.]**


End file.
